Late Night Phonecalls
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Tony calls Ziva in the middle of the night with a special request. That night the pair made a decision to test boundaries that they soon learn should never be tested. Will a series of late night phonecalls cause them to drift apart or  bring them closer?
1. The First Of Many

**LATE NIGHT PHONECALLS**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So, it's been awhile since I wrote a new fanfic, huh? Well, here's a brand new one! I got inspired while listening to Booty Call by Ke$ha! How funny? Ha-ha! VERY! Well, here it is…the new fanfic…LATE NIGHT PHONECALLS!**

Chapter One: The First Of Many

Never did he think he'd be calling her for this. He heaved a sigh and picked up his cell phone, unable to sleep. He pushed speed dial one and listened to the dial tone. On the other side of the phone Ziva David stirred from her light slumber and reached over blindly to where the sound of her vibrating phone was coming from. Once she got a hold of the phone she tiredly put her phone to her ear.

"David." She answered.

"Ziva." Tony said.

"Tony? What do you want?" She asked, sitting up.

"Wow! Someone's in a bad mood." He remarked.

"It's one in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Can you…come over?" He asked, sounding unusually sheepish.

"What for?" She asked.

This was what he was afraid of. He had no idea how he would explain this to her. Little did he know was, that she was catching onto what he wanted.

"I see." She said when he didn't reply right away. "I'll be right over."

"Wait! Just like that? You're…okay with this?"

"Well, I'm sure you're just a little drunk or…something. I'll be right over, Tony." She said, hanging up her phone.

In reality she wasn't that calm. In fact she was nervous. She knew what he wanted and she knew for a fact that he was undoubtedly sober. She let out a slow and shaky breath before she got out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sweat and a hoodie, not bothering with a shirt. She then brushed her hair a little and opened the top drawer to her bedside table. She drew in a hasty breath as she grabbed a box of condoms from the drawer. She opened it and pulled out about five. She hoped that it would be enough. Then realizing who she would be sleeping with it was a good possibility that he had condoms too. She shook her head and stuffed them into her hoodie pocket in addition to her phone and car keys. She walked out of her apartment, feeling more apprehensive than ever before.

Once she pulled up to Tony's apartment building she let out a slow and deliberately exaggerated breath and looked towards the door. She was so unsure of herself and that was completely unlike her. It made her feel so uncomfortable and she wished that somehow Tony had not meant what he "said". Maybe this wasn't what she knew Americans called a "booty call"? Maybe she overreacted and he didn't want sex from her? She timidly stepped out of her scarlet red and jet black mini cooper and walked onto the sidewalk. She went to the door of the complex and went inside. The doorman named Logan Kinkade smiled to her and watched as she went to the stairs. She smiled back and made her way to the third floor. Clearly he was wondering what she was doing there at one twenty in the morning but he knew it was not his place to question it. The closer she got to his apartment the more scared she felt. As her sandal clad feet slowly made their way up the blue-colored carpeted stairs she guided her hands along the beige walls. She felt her heart start to race with anticipation. When she got to Tony's apartment door, her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. Her hand shook as she balled it into a fist and softly knocked on the door.

On the other side Tony could hear the familiar sound of knocking on his door. He walked from his kitchen to the door and looked through the peephole. He then saw the beautiful Israeli standing on the other side of the door. He opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey Ziva."

He certainly wasn't drunk. In fact, he seemed rather coherent in every single aspect; which made her wonder why he would want her to sleep with him.

"Tony, I got your call and…"

Her words were silenced by Tony stepped closer to her and wrapping his hands around her mid torso. He pulled her towards him and kissed her rosy lips. They tasted of her toothpaste and mouthwash. He loved this taste and he would never be able to forget it. Meanwhile, Ziva's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what was happening her. How the hell did she end up in this situation? He moved his lips away and pulled her inside his apartment. He shut the door quickly and pushed her against it. He looked into her dark brown eyes and noticed her heavy breathing. Ziva meanwhile was praying that Tony couldn't hear how her heart was beating out of her chest. She and Tony were friends and co-workers. If they were to do this she had no idea where this would leave them. That morning no more words were exchanged. Any and all communication was done via their hands and bodies. Tony kept her at the door for several moments, his hands roaming her sweats clad body. The navy blue fabric which covered her petite frame grazed his fingers every time his hands went around her body. Finally he reached for the hem of her hoodie when he heard a sound. He pulled away from her and reached into her hoodie pocket. It was then when he found the condoms. He narrowed his eyes at the slightly shorter Israeli and smiled.

"You came prepared, Ms. David." He whispered in her ear.

He stuffed the condoms into his back jeans pocket and lifted her hoodie. This automatically took Ziva by surprise. She couldn't believe how fast this was moving. When Ziva pictured their first time she figured it would be much different. She knew that there would be a slim chance of them having a first time but she didn't picture it happening like this. Tony meanwhile could only think of one thing. He could only think of having sex with Ziva. He pressed his muscular frame into hers and Ziva instantly felt it. She felt his hardness pressing into her thigh through their intrusive clothing. Her heartbeat went up even more, fearing that she would never be able to stop this. When Tony's lips made contact with Ziva's she could feel electricity flowing through her entire body. She couldn't help but becoming wrapped up in the kiss. What neither of them realized at the time was just how far this would go.


	2. Only One Feeling

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I found another song about booty calls called "Booty Call" by Brokencyde featuring E-40. Look it up! It's epic! I recommend listening to it while you read this.**

Chapter Two: Only One Feeling

The pair continued kissing for what seemed like an eternity but in actuality it was only a few moments. Tony pulled away and leaned his forehead onto Ziva's and allowed his breath to cascade across her face while his fingers found their way in between the waistband of her sweats and her soft olive-tan skin. He smiled to her when he felt her soft skin. He then bent down slightly, allowing his lips to meet the seemingly edible skin of her neck. He then did what Ziva really wasn't looking forward to. He began to lower her pants. She shut her eyes and began giving herself a mental pep talk.

_Damn it Ziva! Don't be scared! Try to have fun! Oh, what am I talking about? This is Tony! How in the world am I supposed to have fun with him like this? _

She took a stabilizing breath and opened her eyes. Her pants were now off of her slender body and Tony was roaming his hands around her bare frame. His lips collided with hers once again and Tony gripped onto Ziva's right thigh. He hiked it up, hooking it onto his right hip. Their bodies grinded into each other; sending shockwaves through them both. The sensations alone were enough to make Tony go even harder. He couldn't help himself. He was just so attracted to Ziva. He had always fantasized about this moment. In fact, it was one of the only things he fantasized about lately. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep? He didn't spend too much time dwelling on his thoughts and focused at the task at hand. He had to have her. He just had to.

Finally Ziva had been able to convince herself somehow to stop being a coward and reached out to Tony's large t-shirt. She began to fiddle with the collar as Tony kissed her sensuously. When he felt Ziva's hands start to come into the equation he couldn't have been more thrilled. He was ecstatic that Ziva finally felt comfortable enough to join in. Tony soon allowed the Israeli agent to lift his shirt off of his muscular body. He smirked down to her as her hands ran over every one of his well-defined muscles. She seemed to be mesmerized by them.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked in a whisper.

She could only nod and Tony moved his body closer to hers, if that was even possible. There was literally no space between them. Every part of their bodies was in contact with each other. Tony then knew what he had to do. He took a second to find his bearings before he gripped onto her hips and lifted her from the ground. Ziva, in response, wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed the libidinous Italian to carry her off to his bedroom. When he got her to the bedroom he dropped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. They were so caught up in each other's lust that they lost all sense of rationality. Tony stopped when his lips were even with hers. He leaned down and trapped her lips with his. The pair kissed, tasting each other's lips yet again. Ziva's small yet skillful hands found their way to Tony's jeans. What she didn't realize was that soon Tony would soon feel a huge sense of relief considering his erection was grinding into the zipper on his jeans.

When she unbuttoned his jeans he pulled away from their heady kiss and let out a slight sigh. She couldn't help but laugh at this. He leaned down and kissed her neck as if to thank her without using words. Tony assisted Ziva in lowering his pants and once they were too low for Ziva to keep a hold of them, Tony used his toes to get them off completely. He then took hold of Ziva by her narrow torso and guided her body up to where he head rested on a pillow. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, allowing them to drape their lazily while she moved her legs to where they were on either side of Tony's hips.

Strangely, the longest this went on the more comfortable Ziva was with this. Not only did it not make any sense to Ziva, she thought she was going insane. She mentally cursed herself for even allowing this to ensue. All thought ceased when Tony's erection touched Ziva's center. She instantly wedged her knee between their hips.

"I don't think so." She said.

He wasn't wearing a condom and she wasn't about to take any chances. She then did something she hadn't done in years. She flipped them over to where she was on top. Smiling wickedly down to the man, she climbed down the bed and reached for Tony's pants. When Ziva got a hold of then she dug through his back pocket and found the condoms. She tore one off and allowed the remaining four to fall on top of the jeans. She went back to Tony and straddled his lower thighs. She opened the condom wrapper with her teeth and disposed of it after she took the condom out. She set it aside for a moment and took a deep breath. Licking her lips, she mustered up the courage to do this. She grabbed hold of Tony by the base of his erect shaft and lowered her mouth onto it. She listened as Tony let out an erotic sigh as she worked him with her moist and cavernous mouth. She smirked as she continued to suck him for several minutes.

Tony couldn't believe what was happening. He propped himself onto his elbows and watched her as she tantalized him with her talented mouth. When she removed her mouth she looked up at him and smirked bashfully to him. She then climbed up the short distance to his mouth. She kissed his lips and as he kissed back she couldn't help but laugh.

"I have not done that in a while." She admitted.

"Well, you did great." He complimented as he caressed her dark brown hair.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Tony." She said slyly.

Tony's eyes went wide in surprise and sheer wonder.

"Lie down, Anthony." She said in a teasing manner.

He obeyed her and watched as Ziva picked up the condom. His shaft was still quite hard and Ziva was able to easily slide the condom onto him. She looked up at him and pulled the left corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. She waited a few moments before she climbed further up his body and straddled his hips. She swallowed hard and lowered herself onto him. She sighed as her walls adjusted to his size. She gripped onto his shoulders as she lifted herself up and began rocking her hips up and down on him in a rhythmic manner. She gripped tighter as her orgasm grew closer and closer. Tony couldn't help but put his hands on her body. They mindlessly roamed her entire frame, feeling every one of her curves. His hands finally stopped on her hips and he watched as she rode him, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. She could feel one of Tony's hands leave her rampaging hips and go up to her cheek. When his hand cupped the left side of her face her eyes flew open. Tony then pushed himself up as Ziva was rocking her body on him. She tightened her walls around him purposefully as he took hold of her hair, getting it out of her face.

"This is fun." Ziva breathed.

"Do you want to make it even more fun?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Bring it on." She challenged.

"Alright." He said, putting his hands on her hips.

He flipped them over, all the while not pulling out of her orifice. She laid there and allowed Tony to thrust his hips inside of her. She arched her bag as Tony's hips moved faster within her. Her hands hit the mattress beneath her and she gripped tightly into it with her nails. She let out a loud moan as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Tony looked down at the Israeli woman and smiled and with one final buck of his strong hips he climaxed within her. He lay down on top of her, more tired than anything.

Meanwhile, Ziva looked up at the ceiling, her breathing slowly returning to a semi-state of normal. She just stared at it in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she had actually had sex with Tony and she could only feel one thing…emptiness.


	3. It Was A Booty Call

Chapter Three: It Was A Booty Call

It wasn't that she didn't like it. In fact, she loved it. She hadn't had a man touch her like that in almost six months and to have someone touch her again made her feel in a certain clandestine sense alive. She would never tell Tony this but she wished that this could continue but then again she thought about the rules. Well, specifically, one rule. Rule number twelve. She knew that they couldn't take any further than this. If they did things could get…complicated. Arguably things were complicated right then but it would be much worse if they took things to the next level. She realized she would just have to be content with what they had. They were friends and that's all there could ever be.

She raked a hand through Tony's sweaty hair and draped her arms lazily over his back. Then, after an hour of being at his place she allowed herself to drift off into a light sleep. She could only think about one thing. The feel of Tony's hands all over her body was something she'd never be able to get out of her head. The Italian agent's skilled hands caressed her skin and sent chills through her. She wished that her whole life could be as amazing as how his hands felt on her body. Reality would then slap her across the face and show her that despite the fact that she was in the states this world was relentless and unforgiving. She had been thrown into hell once before and life could instantly do that again. She shuttered at the thought of something like Somalia happening to her again. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it out alive; not again.

Four hours later Tony began to stir, feeling the softness of a warm body beneath him. He moved slightly, letting out a slight groan. He looked up to see his partner's face. He blinked a couple of times and sure enough there she lay. He could feel her body squirm under him at the feel of shifting weight. Just then her brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly.

"Hey." She heard Tony say.

"Hi." She said, running her hand through his light-brown hair.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"It was alright, I suppose." She said simply with a shrug.

"Are you okay?" He questioned; his eyebrows knitting together.

"I am fine, Tony." She said with a shining smile.

He leaned down and kissed her upper abdomen and made his way up her tanned body until he got to her supple lips. He kissed them tenderly and lingered there for several moments, trying to make the kiss go farther. So far he was succeeding. She wrapped her legs around his hips and they continued kissing for several minutes. When she pulled away from him she was out of breath.

Despite the kissing and sex, she still felt empty inside. She shook the feeling away for the moment so that she could focus on the task at hand but she knew it would fester if she didn't confront it. She put her hands on his pectorals and pushed him off of her a bit.

"Tony, I think you and I need to talk." She said.

"Why?" He asked. "I just want to kiss you."

The puppy dog look in his eyes did not cajole her in the slightest.

"Tony, it's important." She rebutted.

"Oh." He said, getting off of her and sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"I want to know what your take is on what we did." She admitted, feeling slightly flustered. "I need to know how you feel."

"How I feel?" He asked.

She nodded in confirmation.

"Ziva, I called you and you came over. I thought you knew what that meant." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did it mean?" She asked.

"It was a booty call Ziva. We just…hooked up. Since you went with it, I assumed you were okay with it." He said, the level of his voice raising a few octaves.

"I am. I just wanted to know how you feel." She said, touching his thigh.

"Good. So, would you like some breakfast?" He asked, pointing towards the bedroom door.

"No, Tony. I better go home. We have work in…two hours." She said, pausing to look at the clock which sat beside the bed.

She stood up and grabbed the left over condoms. There were still four left. She went over to Tony and he stood up.

"That was fun. I would like to do that again sometime." She said honestly.

"Really?" He asked. "Do you mean that?"

She nodded and took a hold of his hand. She turned her hand over and slapped the Trojans into his hand.

"Save these…and give me a call whenever you…need me." She quipped as she left the bedroom.

She grabbed her sweats and quickly dressed before she left. She moved swiftly down the stairs and saw Logan standing at the lobby desk. When she left the complex she saw her car was still parked outside and with a small smile she got in her car and drove home. Half an hour later she got out of the shower and heard her phone ringing.

"David." She announced, hoping it wasn't Tony.

"We got a body." Gibbs said. "Get to Dillard, Virginia whenever you can."

"Got it, Gibbs."

She hung up and ran a hand through her wet hair. With what happened last night still plaguing her every thought she had no idea how she was going to focus on work.


	4. Distraction

Chapter Four: Distraction

Solving Vin Hawks murder would prove to be a somewhat difficult case. Partly because, at first glance it was no murder; it was suicide. The Navy reservist and federal census taker was found hanging from a pipe in the basement of his brownstone house. When the team arrived at the crime scene the NCIS agents saw as his body hanged lifeless from a seemingly new pipe by a rope. Gibbs then saw Vin's laptop still running with the webcam pointed directly at his corpse. He found it rather peculiar and had McGee bag it. While Ducky and the rest of the forensics team wheeled out Vin's body bag up walked Reverend Will Sharpe, surrounded by several parishioners.

"God has exercised his righteousness once again," chanted the Reverend. "No more shall this world suffer the abomination of this heathen!"

The parishioners cheered out.

"Hallelujah!" Ducky exclaimed sarcastically. "Now move out of the way before I have you arrested for interfering with a crime scene."

The people part to make way for the doctor and his assistant. Meanwhile back down in the basement Gibbs looks over at Tony who has seemed to have the same stupid grin on his face all morning.

"Something on your mind, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"No boss." He said, wiping the smirk off of his face.

Just then Gibbs head slapped Tony which caused Tony to wince.

"What was that for?" He asked, knowing all too well what the answer was.

Gibbs looked at the agent and gave him his signature stare. It was one that made the strongest of men cringe.

"David." He called, not allowing his eyes to leave Tony for several moments.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Photograph this whole room. I want you and McGee to canvas the area for anything you can find." He ordered.

"On it!" She said, running back over to where her NCIS backpack was.

Tony and Gibbs left and McGee and Ziva were canvassing the crime scene. It was then when McGee saw it. McGee saw that the rope was still attached to one of the pipes in the basement's ceiling. The rope hung near the bottom of the staircase so McGee ascends the stairs just enough to inspect the pipe and rope.

"This section of pipe that the rope is attached to is shinier than the surrounding pipes," he notices out loud to Ziva. "And look here, metal filings. This section was recently replaced."

He turned over to Ziva and saw that she seemed distracted.

"Ziva?" He asked, calling out for her.

Yet still the Israeli did not turn her head.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, McGee, that's really interesting." She said nonchalantly as she went up the stairs. "I'm going to check around outside."

McGee's eyebrows furrowed together and his whole face illustrated his confusion. He had no idea why Ziva was being this way but he knew it was affecting her ability to work this case. When she got outside Ziva found a dumpster and decided to search it for evidence. Ziva then discovered a broken step within it. She inspected the broken step found in the dumpster and spotted a piece of ripped up shoe canvas embedded in the broken edge. She was able to make out a partial insignia. She turned around when she saw McGee come outside.

"It looks like whoever broke this step was wearing sneakers," She remarked.

"If it was Vin, then he must have been a runner. Probably in good shape," replied McGee.

"But apparently not fast enough to get out of harm's way." Ziva quipped.

Later that day Ziva David was sitting at her desk and she could not focus on the case. In fact, she could only think about one thing…Tony. Why was she letting her emotions get in the way of her ability to solve this case? She was never like this before. She looked down at the file on her desk. She rested her forehead in her hands and read the file. It was the file of Adele Foster. She looked up and watched as Tony entered the squad room. She feared that he would bring last night up but was surprised when he didn't say a word. He just sat down at his desk and started doing research on a suspect named Ward Hilbert, a fifty-three year old while separatist who owns a hardware store in downtown Georgetown. He sifted through electronic and paper files and he knew that if he were to come here that he shouldn't let Ziva anywhere near this guy. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I am uh, going to question Hilbert. I will be back in about an hour." He informed Ziva with a slight smile.

"Okay." She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

He shook his head and chuckled before he left. He got to Hilbert's hardware store within record time.

"Nice place you've got here," smirked DiNozzo. "The Swastika mural is a nice touch."

Hilbert rolled his eyes and looked over at the NCIS agent.

"Say your piece then get the hell out," He replied.

DiNozzo was about to start questioning him but then he saw something that caught his attention. He found a picture of some black men lynched in a similar manner as Vin had been. Tony decided to take him in for questioning.

"Nice place you've got here," said Hilbert as he was lead into the interrogation room, "I like the furniture. White's my favorite color."

DiNozzo sat Hilbert down forcefully in a chair, but he refused to speak.

"And I don't need no damn lawyer." He dared. "I'll just sit here and enjoy watching you Feds squirm in frustration."

Tony sat down in the chair and eyed Hilbert for several minutes. Ward could no longer stand the silence and he drew in a deep breath.

"I didn't do anything." Hilbert said, slapping his hands down on the interrogation table.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked. "I have read your blog. That's some very…interesting stuff. I am sure you would love to talk it over with our resident Israeli agent."

Ziva then walked in, her brunette curls pulled over her left shoulder. Her Star of David necklace hung with pride from around her neck. Hilbert could only scoff.

"Stupid Jew." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked, slapping her hands on the table in front of her.

"You heard me, you fucking Jew." He spat.

"So, did you kill him?" She asked, getting in his face.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" He snarled.

"Oh, I don't think I will." She said with a sly laugh as she slammed her Sig Sauer on the table.

She sat down and Tony handed her Ward Hilbert's file.

"Now…talk!" She exclaimed.

"I will not talk to you."

"Why?" She asked, leaning back in the chair she sat in.

"You know damn well why, Jew bitch."

She cringed slightly at his words. It was not that he had said it. It was his words. They had triggered a flashback. For only a second she thought back to when Saleem Ulman had called her that. Soon she came back to the present and looked directly into the man's blue eyes.

"Tell me, Ward…why did you kill Vin Hawks?" She asked.

Tony just stood there in awe as Ziva interrogated this man. It reminded him of the old Ziva. He smirked and continued to watch as the scene unfolded. Just then Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo, David, Abby just showed me the entire decrypted video. He couldn't have done this. Go ahead and release Hilbert…for now."

"But boss." Tony protested.

Ziva then put a hand on Tony's chest to stop him. She shook her head and flashed him a small smile. She knew why he was being this way. It was because he cared about her.

"Oral thrush." Ducky said as Gibbs walked into Autopsy that evening.

"What Duck?" He asked.

"He has an infection and oral thrush." He said, showing Gibbs the white spots on the victim's tongue. "I will run some blood tests to find out the identity of our infection."

"Good work, Dr. I'll check in on you tomorrow. It's getting late." He said, walking out of Autopsy.

Ducky sighed and returned his attention to the body in front of him.

"How exactly did you acquire this infection? Hmm?" He asked the corpse.

Just then Jimmy Palmer came in with Vin Hawk's blood test results. Jimmy handed him the records with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer. Go home. We will pick this up in the morning." He said.

"Okay doctor." Jimmy said, ridding himself of the blood-covered smock which covered his scrawny scrub-clad frame.

When Palmer left Ducky opened the folder and began reading.

"HIV positive…" Ducky read aloud.

He looked to the dead body of Vin Hawk and his eyebrows knitted together. Meanwhile Gibbs arrived at the squad room to find his agents and Abby standing and sitting around the bull pen.

"Go home. Get some sleep." He ordered, walking to his desk.

Without any hesitation they all scurried from the squad room, heading their separate ways. When Ziva got to her apartment she closed her door and dropped her bag. She leaned up against the door and rested her head back onto it. When he phone started to vibrate she sighed and flipped it open. Before she had the chance to respond she heard his voice.

"Do you need a distraction?" He asked.


	5. Can't Give This Up

Chapter Five: Can't Give This Up

"Tony?" She asked, sounding confused.

"No, this is some other guy you're having sex with…unless, you are having sex with some other guy?" He asked, sounding somewhat insecure as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, Tony. You are the only one." She said. "I am not a slut."

"I didn't say that." He said, walking to his window in his living room. "So, about that distraction…"

"I will be right over." She said as a smile came to her face.

"Good. I will see you soon." He said.

They mutually hung up and Ziva went to her bedroom. She took off her shirt and grabbed her olive green vest. She shook her head as the thought of doing this came to her head. She put it onto her bare torso, not bothering to put on a t-shirt underneath. She zipped it up, feeling it become tight around her breasts. She let out a deep breath, adjusting it as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then grabbed a pair of black jeans and put them on. The pants complimented the vest so well. She new Tony would enjoy this. She grabbed her car keys from atop the bureau and shook her head yet again. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. She got in her car and braced herself for what was to come. She then realized something. She was not nervous, scared, or regretful…in fact, she was excited. She couldn't believe she was actually excited about doing something so wrong. They were obfuscating rules and she knew that. Tony must have known this too. He was a master at bending the rules. He learned that from Gibbs.

She got to his apartment complex but this time she parked her car in the small parking area to the left of the building. She got out, fiddling with the keys as she walked. Despite everything she had been through she walked into the complex with the air of confidence. Her hips swayed from side to side as she traversed towards the stairs. She quickly traveled upwards to Tony's apartment. When she got there she didn't even have to knock. Tony opened the door and stood there. Ziva smirked to him and gave her those signature elevator eyes that Tony found bewildering and mysterious. She then stuffed her car keys into her pocket and took hold of the zipper on her vest. Slowly, almost teasingly, she lowered the zipper and revealed her torso to him. She stepped towards him in a rather sexual manner and pressed her body into his. She shut the door with her foot mindlessly as her lips collided with Tony's once again. Even though it had not even been twenty-four hours she had missed the taste of Tony's lips. His mouth was divine and if she could have the choice she would choose that mouth every time. She backed away from Tony and allowed the light piece of fabric that was her military style olive green vest fall to the floor. She then grabbed onto Tony's shoulders and hopped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Although he was surprised he reacted immediately and caught hold of her butt. He then carried her over to the couch and laid her down on the soft surface.

"Bed." Ziva moaned in his ear as his hands caressed her skin.

"Nuh-uh." He replied, shaking his head before his lips traveled to her neck.

"Okay." She sighed as Tony took hold of her thighs so that he could pull her hips closer to his.

She could feel him through her jeans and his Ohio State sweats. Maybe that was in fact his reason for changing into the sweats? Ziva knew that this didn't matter. She turned her head to give Tony better access to her neck when she saw the four condoms in golden wrapping. She smirked and reached over to them. When she finally got a hold of them she showed them to Tony.

"Good boy!" She praised.

"I only did what you told me." He said in between kisses.

He took the condoms from her and pushed down his sweat pants. Ziva smirked at this and began aiding him with her toes. Once his sweats were off Tony took a hold of the front of Ziva's black jeans. She arched her back, bringing her hips up closer to him. He pressed his lips into hers as he unbuttoned her jeans. Once they were off of her body Tony took their pants and tossed them away, not really caring where they landed. They landed with a swoosh beside the entrance to the living room which was only a few feet away. Tony wrapped Ziva's leg around his hips as he had done before and ripped open one of the condoms. He tossed the other three away and put the open one onto his hard erection. Ziva then took hold of Tony's hands and moved them away before she grabbed a hold of him. She leaned up, putting her lips next to his ear.

"Fuck me, Tony." She whispered.

Tony's eyes went wide at the sound of her uttering an obscenity but he found it incredibly hot. He loved it when she talked suggestively and even more when she talked vulgarly. It turned him on. She then began to run her nails up and down Tony's torso, feeling every single muscle as her fingers came into contact with them. That night the pair was finally able to forget about the case entirely and have some genuine and adulterated fun.

Tony pressed his erect penis inside of the sexually driven Israeli beneath him and listened as she let out a loud scream of sheer ecstasy. He knew she was a screamer but this was insane. Don't get him wrong, he was definitely not complaining. In fact, he loved it. But, he did know that there was a good possibility that his neighbors would have their fair share of complaints for the door man downstairs. He tried not to think about that for now and continued thrusting inside the excited Israeli.

Ziva David was and still is a sexual Israeli. Despite all that had happened to her in Somalia she trusted Tony and sex with him was one of the most amazing sensations in the entire world and to give that up over what had happened to her two years ago would be stupid. She definitely couldn't give this up.


	6. Another Morning After

Chapter Six: Another Morning After

That night Tony was sitting up in bed watching as Ziva slept, her hair draping over half of her face. He smiled at this. She looked so cute and he had to admit this. Just then there was a knock on the door. He had a strong feeling it was the door man or the super telling him of all the complaints. Sure enough Logan stood on the other side of the door.

"Sorry Logan." He immediately said.

"Yeah, you're girlfriend's a real loud one, Tony." Logan quipped as he elbowed the NCIS agent.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." He said, running a hand through his hair. "We're just friends."

"Really good friends." Ziva added, coming into the living room.

"Sorry I woke you." Tony apologized.

"It's fine." She said, pushing herself up onto her toes.

She kissed Tony's lips quickly and pulled away before Tony could kiss her back.

"Oh!" Logan exclaimed. "That explains that."

He blinked a few times and with a slightly freaked out look on his face he left, closing the door for them. Going downstairs, he decided to just stay out of their business. Tony turned around to Ziva and cupped her face in his hands.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" He asked.

"It depends…do we have to sleep?" She asked slyly.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed before leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly.

Tony then bent down slightly and gathered the Israeli in his arms before carrying her back to the bedroom. That next morning Ziva awoke to the smell of eggs. She knitted her eyebrows together while her eyes were still closed. She didn't think that Tony would want to make her breakfast but then again Tony was always full of surprises. She sat up from the bed, propping herself on her hands behind her. She looked towards the doorway right in front of her and pulled back the covers. She got out of bed and grabbed one of Tony's t-shirts from the closet. She found it rather cliché that she would wear one of his shirts but she didn't care. She put it on and it swallowed her frame. Ziva walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen down the hall. Sure enough, Tony had breakfast set out on the counter in his kitchen. It was eggs and toast with a side of strawberries. She licked her lips at the sight of it.

"Good morning, sexy." Tony said.

"Good morning, Tony." She said, eying the plates. "This looks good."

"It's just eggs and toast, Zivs." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I know. Okay, Tony. Let go." She said, wanting to move out of his grasp.

He let go of the Israeli woman, a feeling of sadness overcoming him. He watched her closely as she picked up the fork beside her plate and stabbed the eggs. She took a bite and turned towards the fridge. She opened it and grabbed the glass container filled with orange juice and poured herself a glass. She proceeded to pour Tony some and then moved her plate and juice to the island. Tony just stood there and watched her as she went to the cabinets where Tony kept cups. She grabbed two coffee mugs and poured the freshly made coffee into the mugs.

"What?" She asked, noticing Tony was gocking at her.

"Nothing." He lied.

"No, that look was definitely something." She said, wagging her finger at him.

"I was just watching my sexy ninja work, that's all." He said, shaking his head nonchalantly.

"Whatever. I need to hurry up and get home." She informed the Italian as she quickly ate.

She polished off her coffee and went off to the living room. She gathered her clothes and quickly pulled on her jeans, not bothering with his t-shirt which still clung to her body.

"Thanks for the breakfast." She called out as she left.

Tony could only sit there and listen as the door shut. He wished just once that she wouldn't be in such a hurry to leave. He wished she would let him drive her to work or home, whatever she needed. Then again, these were **just **booty calls. It would be insulting to think that this could be anything more than that. Meanwhile Ziva, draped her vest over her arm, her car keys firmly in hand and Logan watched from his station as she left the building for the second night in a row. He watched as Sisal Matthews came out from the back section behind the desk.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up pregnant." Logan muttered to himself.

"Who?" Sisal asked.

"Oh, Tony's new playmate." Logan answered, not bothering to look at the man.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yep."

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, stretching out the word. "Do you really think that'll happen?"

"I have no idea." He admitted with a shrug.

"All I know is that whoever she is, she had better be careful." He said, raising his eyebrows somewhat.

Meanwhile Ziva hopped into her car and gripped onto the steering wheel. She then rested her head on her hands for a second before sticking the key into the ignition. She heaved a sigh and started driving herself home for the second morning in a row.


	7. A Hit In The Face

Chapter Seven: A Hit In The Face

It was a warm evening when the NCIS team arrived on the scene of the Norfolk West High School 20th reunion, shortly after the discovery of a female body in the boys' locker room. The agents discovered that she was dressed in full Marine attire, including medals.

"Isn't that Francine Watts?" Asked McGee.

"That civilian currently on trial for impersonating an officer? She was caught after that Pulitzer-winning hero story on her turned out to be a fake." Ziva added.

Upon finding this information out, Gibbs ordered that the guests be detained and segregated.

"Why was Francine wearing a Marine uniform _again_?" DiNozzo wondered. "Isn't she currently on trial for wearing medals that aren't hers?"

"She's deeply insecure," suggested Ziva. "Compulsively in need of respect, if I may put it bluntly."

"And it was indeed something blunt that ended her fantasy," Ducky interjected. "Her skull is crushed."

"By something like that?" McGee asked as he pointed towards a .22 handgun lying in the corner.

"That would work," Ducky responded.

Tony then went down to the gymnasium where everyone awaited questioning. Tony then saw a young woman sitting in the corner.

"Hello Miss. My name is Anthony DiNozzo, I am with NCIS." He said, flashing her his badge.

"I am Janice Choy." She replied, offering out her hand.

They shook hands and sat down at the nearest table.

"It was absolutely disgusting the way she was behaving tonight." Janice moralized after DiNozzo asked her about Francine.

Tony grew confused and waited for the young Asian woman to elaborate.

"I am not the least bit surprised that this happened, especially after she had the audacity to show up here wearing that military uniform again. She's not the same Francine I used to know." Wept Janice. "And on top of everything, sneaking out for a sex romp in that adulterer's car, and not more than an hour after she arrived! Disgusting…"

Her voice trailed off. Meanwhile Tony couldn't help but think about him in Ziva. He wondered then if what they were doing was disgusting. He shook the thought away and tried to focus on his work. Meanwhile Ziva was walking around the gym to find someone to question when she spotted one of the guests sobbing quietly, alone in the corner. She walked over to comfort him. He seemed to be grieving. She knew what that was like.

"What's your name?" She asked in a soft and sympathetic tone.

"Quinn….Quinn Philips." He stuttered.

"Did you know Francine personally?"

"Intimately." He replied when he sees the fishing look in Ziva's eyes.

Her mind instantly flashed to Tony and how his hands were on his body. She shook the thoughts away and focused on Quinn. Quinn's straggly shoulder-length brunette hair and unshaven face made him look quite a bit tougher than he seemed on the inside. She could tell he was hurting. He loved her.

"I might as well tell you, you'll find out anyway, what with weasels like Janice around. Francine and I were each other's firsts. High school sweethearts."

"And that chemistry reemerged tonight?" Ziva plied.

"Yes, Francine and I had sex tonight," Quinn confessed to Ziva. ",if that's what you're getting at."

"Out in the car?" She asked, pointing her thumb towards where the parking lot was.

"I see you already talked to Janice." He smirked.

"My…partner did." She said.

"What else did she say?" He asked.

His question went unanswered.

"Was there anything…_unusual _about the sex?" She asked, trying to be as sensitive yet as frank as possible.

"Are you asking if it got rough? Perhaps a little. We had twenty years of pent-up passion to release."

Pent-up passion. Ziva knew something about that.

_Damn it! _Ziva thought. _Stop fucking thinking about Tony!_

"Aren't you married?" She asked, gesturing towards the ring on his finger.

"My wife!" He exclaimed. "Please, she must _never _find out about this!"

"It is not my business to tell your wife, Mr. Philips." Ziva explained.

"Thank you." He sighed.

"I cannot promise that your wife, or anyone else, will not find out what happened here tonight." Ziva responded. "But I can suggest that it is in your best interest to allow us to get to the bottom of this. May I search your car?"

Quinn hesitates, but reluctantly agrees. They walked from the gymnasium to the parking lot. They got to Quinn's Saturn and Ziva noticed that the car smelled freshly cleaned. She found nothing except for Quinn's laptop which was in the trunk of the car.

"May I take this in?" Ziva asked as she pulled out the laptop.

Again, Quinn hesitantly consents. The thirty-eight year old musician stood there and watched as the Israeli federal agent bagged and tagged his laptop. After Ziva did that she went back into the gymnasium and went to find someone else to question about that night's goings-on. She then saw thirty-eight year old Lon Hixon. She walked up to him.

"Hello Sir. My name is Ziva David, and I am a federal agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"I've never heard of it." He said.

"We get that a lot." She said with a serious smile.

"Oh, I am Lon Hixon." He greeted, holding out his hand to her.

They shook hands and stood there.

"I'm an electronic salesman for Tronix USA." Said Hixon to Ziva, after the various guests had been separated for questioning.

"One of the guests says they saw you verbally abusing both Francine and another guest by the name of Janice Choy throughout the evening," Ziva pointed out.

"The word abusing is a little strong." Hixon replied with a sly smirk. "We were reliving our old high school days. Besides, Francine kind of deserved it, didn't she?"

"No one deserves to die the way she did." Ziva retorted.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant."

Just then McGee walked up to Ziva and whispered something into her ear.

"Mr. Hixon, let's go out in the hallway." Ziva said.

Secluded, they got to the point.

"Mr. Hixon, we found your prints on a gun found at the crime scene." Ziva said, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't mine! It had to have been Janice's gun! We were horsing around. I grabbed at the gun after spotting it in her purse, but Janice pulled it back, I swear." He said, hoping to convince the agent that he was innocent.

"Still, we need you to come with us to headquarters." Ziva said.

Feeling trapped, he panicked. He swung and punched Ziva in the face. She fell to the ground and Lon started to run. She stood up from the floor and ran after him. She grabbed onto his broad shoulder and pushed him into the nearest wall. His face collided with the brick, causing him to break his nose.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed, tasting his own blood drip into his mouth.

"You're under arrest!" She retorted, slapping handcuffs onto him.

"What for?"

"Assault!"

Later that night Gibbs walked into the interrogation room where Lon was being held.

"Your agent is fucking crazy!" Lon said, standing up from the table.

"Sit down!" Gibbs yelled. "You assaulted one of my agent's."

"She broke my nose!" He exclaimed. "She's nuts!"

Gibbs could only smirk, knowing all too well that what he had said was in fact true. Meanwhile, Ziva was down in Autopsy, having her face looked at. He hit her pretty good in the cheek but Ducky was having a hard time with his brand new patient.

"Would you sit still?" Ducky asked, trying to keep Ziva from moving.

"Ducky, I am fine!" She insisted. "I need to get back to work."

"What you need is to go home and ice your cheekbone." Ducky ordered.

Ziva could only grumble and watch as Tony came into Autopsy.

"How is she Doc?" He asked.

"She is as stubborn as a mule!" He exclaimed, taking off his latex gloves.

Tony could only laugh and look over at Ziva. The light-hearted laughter was soon replaced by a caring expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be fine…as soon as I can go back to work!" She said, raising her voice for emphasis.

"Doctor's orders, Agent David." Ducky said, emerging from the back part of Autopsy.

"Tony, please, please tell Ducky that I will be fine." She pleaded, her brown eyes going big as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He could never resist her puppy dog eyes. Her brown eyes could literally trick him into anything.

"Ah, Ducky, give the ninja a break. I will be with her the whole time." He insisted.

"Alright." He said, giving up.

With that Tony and Ziva left Autopsy and went up to the squad room.


	8. Trying Too Hard

Chapter Eight: Trying Too Hard

The weeks had passed and Tony and Ziva's friends with benefits relationship continued and that night would mark six weeks that they had been doing this. That night Tony had something special planned. He was in his apartment on the balcony which was connected to his bedroom. It was a rather extravagant view and Tony knew this would be perfect. He had a table set up out there with a burgundy red table cloth on top of it. He wouldn't set out dinner until he had Ziva with him. He walked back into his bedroom and began rifling through his rather large collection of CDs. He found his Titanic soundtrack and smiled at it. He opened the case and looked up at the stereo in front of him. He set the disc in and preset the player to play his favorite Titanic song. He knew that it was an older song but he loved it and he hoped Ziva would love it, too.

Why he tried so hard to impress her? He had no clue. He knew that this was purely sexual but he wanted to treat her in the way he believed she should be treated. He then grabbed his cell phone and pushed speed dial one. He waited until he heard Ziva's sultry voice answer.

"Ziva, can I come and get you?" He asked.

"Sure, Tony." She said, her face lighting up with a bright smile. "What time?"

"Right now."

"That's rather short notice." She pointed out, her smile slightly fading.

"Ziva, if you're worried about looking good, don't. I don't need that…not with you." He said, a gentle smile coming to his face.

Ziva sought comfort from his words but she also grew confused by it. Her heart jumped out of her chest and warmth overcame her.

"Okay."

"I will be right over to get you, okay?" He asked.

She nodded and vocally told him the it was okay. When they hung up Tony went directly to the stairs and to his car whereas Ziva went to her closet. She found a black dress which stopped halfway down her thighs. She put it on and was satisfied with the way it hugged her every curve. She pulled her hair out of its hair tie and allowed it to hang down in waterfall-esque waves. She grabbed a silver clip from her vanity and pulled the top part of her hair over to her right side. She stuck the clip in her hair, causing it to flow perfectly down the right side of her face. She smiled and removed her gold Star of David, replacing it with a silver one Tony had gotten her last year for Hanukkah. She put on a pair of three inch black heels which sparkled. She had to admit they weren't the most comfortable of shoes but she wanted to blow Tony away.

She never really understood why she tried so hard. She didn't have to. Tony had said so himself. She grabbed a red lipstick Abby had insisted she get and stared at it for several seconds. She let a drawn out breath escape her lips and she looked into the mirror. She put in on and smiled at herself. She hadn't gotten this dressed up since she had to go undercover as a singer in Morocco. She grabbed a black leather jacket from her closet and put it on. She pulled her hair out from under it and gave her outfit one last inspection. The jacket cut out just above the bottom of her ribcage and it matched perfectly with her outfit. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Walking slowly towards the door, Ziva prepared herself for what Tony might have had planned. She steadied her shaking hand before gripping onto the doorknob. She turned it and slowly opened the door. She smiled when she saw Tony. Tony's eyes went absolutely wide. She looked exactly like a tough ass biker girl out of one of his favorite eighties movies. She was absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Do you really like it?" She asked bashfully, running a hand through her hair.

"I love it. You look beautiful." He complimented, stepping towards her.

He kissed her cheek which caused the Israeli woman to blush. As anyone could attest to, this did not happen often. The rarity of this event was rather significant. She watched as he pulled away and smiled softly to her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded and grabbed her keys and purse. The pair left the apartment and walked down the steps onto the sidewalk. Tony led her to his car and they got in. Tony put his key into the ignition slot and started the car. The NCIS agents then began making their way to Tony's apartment complex. On their way there Tony moved one of his hands from the wheel. What he did next scared Ziva slightly. He placed his hand on her exposed thigh, rubbing the skin with his thumb. She looked up at him slowly and he looked over at her. He smiled and returned his attention to the road, not moving his hand from her leg. She then felt him move it closer towards the inner part of her leg. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what he was doing. She wanted him to stop yet in a sense she didn't. She enjoyed the feel of another man's hand on her. She decided to not make a big deal over it and allowed his hand to linger there.

When they arrived at Tony's apartment Ziva had no idea of the surprises which awaited her upstairs. Tony got out of the car and rushed to the other side. He held open the door for her in a very gentlemanly manner and held out his hand. His chivalry did not go unnoticed by Ziva. She smirked at this, her eyes brightening. She clasped his hand in hers and stood from the car. Tony allowed their fingers to intertwine and they walked inside the complex. Nerves began to get the better of them both for different reasons as they went up the stairs. Tony knew that if this didn't work then Ziva might just hurt him and they could never have that clandestine sexual relationship again. Ziva was apprehensive about this whole thing. She knew Tony would have never acting this way before they started having sex. She then began having second thoughts about their whole relationship. She wondered then if the sex had complicated things between them. This was the last thing she wanted. Tony stopped them at his apartment door and pulled out his key. Upon unlocking the door, he allowed it to swing open, revealing his apartment.

"Go in." He said, gesturing his arm inside his humble abode.

She narrowed her eyebrows at the Italian agent before stepping inside. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She then figured she really did get dressed up for nothing. Tony got in front of her and offered out his hand. She looked at it, sheer confusion gracing her heart shaped face.

"Take my hand." He said, urging her to take it.

She waveringly reached out towards him and took his hand. This somehow brought her a miniscule amount of comfort for she relaxed considerably and allowed Tony to lead her towards his bedroom. Despite it being dark in the room she knew something was off. Something was different. Tony had let go of her hand and went behind her. He gripped onto the back of her jacket collar and took it off. This allowed the strapless dress to reveal her bare shoulders. The warm late summer nighttime air came into the room, cascading across Ziva's bare skin. To be engulfed in that warmth felt good and to be with a friend felt even better. What she didn't know at the time was that this friend had more planned out than she had originally thought.


	9. Wasted On Wine

Chapter Nine: Wasted On Wine

It wasn't until seconds later when she saw that the room was definitely not the same as it was the last time she had been inside of it. As sunset rays shone in through the window she noticed the unlit candles around the room and the red rose petals all over the bed. She narrowed her eyes at this and grew definitively confused.

"Tony, what is all of this?" She asked, gesturing around the room.

"My surprise…to you," He admitted. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

She smiled, more than touched by this. She watched as Tony walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where his food awaited him. He brought the penne lasagna and red wine back to the bedroom and took it out to the balcony. He placed them both on the table and began dishing out the pasta onto two plates he previously set out. Ziva stood there and was only able to watch in confusion. When he finished setting everything up, he went to the stereo and began playing the Titanic CD. Just then "The Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion began to play and the pair went to sit down at the table. Tony poured them both a couple of glasses of wine and he set the bottle down.

"So, Tony…" She started, sipping from her wineglass. "Are you going to tell me what exactly this is about?"

"Maybe," He admitted teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and continued to sip on her wine. She sat the glass down and picked up her fork. She took a bite of the penne and was instantly transported to Heaven. Immediately she fell in love with it. It was so delicious and her face showed this. Tony's face lit up brilliantly when he saw her reaction.

"Oi! This is so delicious!" She exclaimed.

The Jewish woman could not help but let out the word. She did not do it all of the time but if something were to really excite her she would say it.

"I am glad you like it." He said as he started eating too.

Meanwhile, downstairs Logan and Sisal were standing around when Logan mentioned it.

"Did you see her?" He asked Sisal.

"Who? The chick with Tony? Hell yeah! She's sexy!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Logan shook his head at this.

"Well, I wonder what's really going on between those two." He said. "He's done this to girls before, you know?"

"Really?" Sisal asked.

"Yes, and I know Ziva, well, sort of. She used to come around and stuff when they working on a case and now she comes around…for sex." He said, looking down at the cup of coffee in his hands.

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the balcony watching as the sunset dipped lower behind the horizon. Soon the day would be over and Tony wasn't looking forward it. He didn't have much time to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"Ziva, we need to talk." Tony said, pouring them both another glass of wine.

They had almost finished the bottle and they were starting to feel slightly euphoric.

"Oh really," She asked. "What do we need to talk about?"

Tony watched closely as Ziva rested her chin on her interlaced hands. She had an intrigued look on her face yet he was trying to be serious. He reached over and took her hands in his.

"We've have been doing this for awhile now and we've known each other even longer." Tony started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Ziva, I am not sure how to say this, but…" He struggled, almost as if the words were right in his mind but he couldn't get them out.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked as her eyebrow knitted together for the umpteenth time.

Tony then stood up and gestured for her to stand up too. When she did he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips into hers and mustered up all of the love he could and put it in that kiss. For several minutes they just remained there kissing as sunset soon ended. The starry sky replaced the golden-pinkish glow.

"I love you, Ziva." He finally said as they pulled apart.

Ziva's eye widened. She feared this but she had no idea Tony would be the one to develop feelings. She blinked in rejection, refusing the words.

"What?" She asked, finally able to look up at him.

Tony took a hold her face and leaned in. He kissed her and this time he began to back her into the nearest wall he could find. His ministrations began to dishevel Ziva's perfect brunette locks but she didn't seem to care. In fact, all rejection melted away and was soon replaced with acceptance. She could feel Tony's hands traveling down from the sides of her face to behind her frame. She knew what he was going after now. Once the Italian agent located the zipper of her dress he slowly began to lower it, pulling away from her. He watched as the article of clothing fell from her perfectly tanned silhouette. He found her to be so beautiful and he loved having sex with her. To make love to her again was all her ever wanted.

Both agents could feel the alcohol start to overcome them and all inhibition finally dissipated. Ziva's hands then came up and gripped onto the lapels of his suit jacket. She could only feel the sensation of his fully-clothed body rubbing up against her bare one. She shuttered as chills ran through her body. Tony took hold of her and led her further inside his apartment. He shut the door to it and led her over to the bed. The bed was already turned down and the roses elegantly covered the surface of it. She couldn't believe Tony did all of this. It seemed like a different side of him, a side she had never seen. Tony held onto her by her slender hips and lowered her gently onto the bed. Just then Tony grabbed the stereo remote and changed CD's. Ziva laughed as a sexual song she had heard before came on. In the background the Jeremih song "Birthday Sex" played. It was neither of their birthdays but the song was still very sexy. Tony was then surprised when Ziva gripped onto his belt while she was still laying down on the bed. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside before climbing on top of her. She then flipped them over to where she was on top. The skillful Israeli agent quickly removed his pants and did away with them hastily. She smiled wickedly when she felt his erection grow harder. Her hair draped over her left shoulder as she straddled him. What she didn't realize was that there would be life-altering consequences for allowing herself to become wasted on wine.


	10. Regrets

Chapter Ten: Regrets

Ziva awoke to the feel of the early morning's crisp air, blowing into the bedroom. She was reluctant to let her eyes open but she opened them anyway. The first thing she saw was Tony's forest of chest hair. She blinked a few times and she realized she had fallen asleep on top of Tony's muscular frame. She climbed off of him and landed on the other side of the bed. The rose petals were scattered all over the place. There were some on the bed, the floor and one had managed to get entangled in her brunette locks. When she discovered this she laughed silently and slowly pulled it out. She kept holding it, allowing her thumb and first two fingers to feel the beautiful petal which had become trapped within her hair. She bent her legs out in front of her and set the petal down before picking up an entire handful of them. She then allowed them to slowly fall back down on the bed. She shook her head and rested it on her knees.

Last night had been the craziest night of her life, and she has had some crazy nights. But never before did she think she'd get drunk and have sex with Tony. She squinted her eyes as a headache swarmed over her. She could feel her naked body beneath the sheets and felt absolutely stupid for allowing that to happen. She then thought about what he had said. _I love you, Ziva. _She rolled her eyes and looked over at the balcony. She analyzed the light blue sky that the morning offered. She then turned attention to the sleeping man beside her. He certainly had lived up to his pledge name. It was around ten o'clock when they had started making love and it wasn't until one in the morning when they stopped. In all of the six weeks they had been having sex that was the longest they had ever gone. She felt insane.

_Why the Hell didn't I say anything? _She asked herself as she allowed her slender frame to fall back onto the bed beneath her. _God, I am so stupid! _

Just then she heard Tony let out a slight groan as he stirred from his seemingly restful sleep.

"Ziva?" He asked, reaching over to her.

"I'm here." She said, taking hold of his hand.

He seemed aesthetically pleased by this for he smiled and opened his emerald green eyes. He rolled over onto his left side and pulled her frame into his. He planted a tender kiss onto her supple lips and couldn't help but feel ecstatic.

"I love you, Zi." He said.

"I know." She replied, fiddling with her lover's chest hair. "I, uh, I love you, too."

She instantly regretted telling him this. She didn't love him…not the way he loved her. She had lied to him and for that she felt immensely guilty.

"Really," He asked. "Do you mean that?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. The longer she let this go on the guiltier she felt.

"Good." He said, caressing her soft cheek.

They laid there in complete silence for several moments until Tony spoke again.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"I am not hungry." She said in a soft voice. "I need to get going. I will…see you at work, I guess."

She stood from the bed, grabbing her dress from the floor. She quickly put it on along with her heels and jacket. She didn't bother to grab her silver hair clip. She left the apartment and went to the staircase. She slowly went down the stairs, still not used to rocking heels while traversing the stairs to Tony's apartment. When she got to the lobby Logan instantly stopped her.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed.

Ziva's head instantly turned at the sound of her name being said.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked, a look of confusion coming to her face.

"I am Logan Kinkade. I am the door man."

"I can see that. Why were you asking me if I am okay?"

"I know you are with Tony and I am aware of his…reputation." He told her, coming out from behind his desk.

"Look, I have known that man for almost seven years, Logan! He will not take advantage of me, if that's what you are getting at."

Slightly steamed the Israeli stormed out of the complex and realized that Tony had driven her here. She would need a ride. Meanwhile, Tony was going slowly down the stairs, knowing all too well she'd need a ride. When Ziva turned around she saw Tony exit the complex.

"Need a ride?" He asked, holding up his keys.

She let out a sigh and nodded, clenching her jaw as Tony led her to the car. They got in and Tony began to drive her the forty blocks to her apartment. There was an uncomfortable tension between the pair during the entire car ride. Ziva kept as close to the car door as she could without letting Tony in on the fact that she didn't want to be around him right now. She just hoped things wouldn't become too awkward between them. When he got her home, Tony leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smirked slightly and got out of the car.

"Do you need a ride to work?" He asked through the open car window.

"No, go on home. I will be fine." She said.

She stood on the sidewalk and watched as Tony drove away. She waved and walked to the small set of stairs which led to her front door. She walked up the steps and opened the green door separating the outside world from her humble abode. She walked in, shut the door, and leant up against it. Sliding down it, she began to regret last night more and more.


	11. Colombian Confession

Chapter Eleven: Colombian Confession

She knew she should have been happy. She should have known right then that Tony was actually sincere but it was too late, at least she thought. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her petite frame. She went to her closet and dug out a pair of black cargo pants and an olive green button up blouse. When she finished getting dressed she gathered everything she needed for that day of work. She pulled her hair up into a high bun and left the apartment. After ten minutes of driving she pulled into her parking lot at the Navy Yard. It didn't take her long to get to the squad room. When she got there she saw Tony and McGee sitting at their desks. She swallowed hard at the sight of Tony's face and went to her desk. She sat down and began typing when Gibbs walked in, a cup of coffee in hand and a blank expression on his face.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs called. "There's been a murder at the El Rey Bar."

The team stood up but stopped when they heard the location.

"Boss, that's in Bogota." DiNozzo pointed out.

Gibbs smirked somewhat and nodded.

"We're going to Colombia!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

When the team finally arrived at Bogota that evening, DiNozzo and Ziva decide to head straight to the crime scene while McGee checked them all into the hotel. DiNozzo hesitated before getting into a cab.

"Good thing you have me along," he said to Ziva. "Bogota, taxi, and all."

Ziva stuck her head into the cab and asked the cab driver. "Barra EL Rey?"

The driver looked back at her wide-eyed, surprised that the Israeli spoke Spanish. Ziva shot a glance at DiNozzo, and then climbed into the cab. When they arrived DiNozzo and Ziva headed straight to El Rey bar, which was located in the dangerous Bosa district in south Bogota. Once at the bar Ziva walked in first. There was crime scene tape sealing off an area of the bar and Pablo Cruz, a bartender who had called the police about the rather grisly murder in the bathroom, was standing behind the bar. When the older man saw Ziva he could not help but smile.

"Hola bonita." He said with a wink.

"Hola Señor. Mi llamo Ziva David." She said, walking towards the bar.

"Encantada. Mi llamo…"

"Pablo Cruz, yo sé." Ziva said.

"Hablo Espanol?" He asked.

"Si." Ziva replied. "Por que se sorprendio a todos que puedo hablar español?"

"No sé." Pablo shrugged.

Tony stood idly by and watched as the pair spoke Spanish. It was a rather extraordinary thing to watch as his lover spoke a language that was nowhere near her native language.

"I can speak English, you know?" Pablo pointed out.

"Oh! Okay!" She said with a slight laugh.

"Was he really a Naval attaché?" Pablo asked.

Tony nodded.

"Yes." He said, answering the graying bartender's questions.

Josiah Waltz, a Naval attaché was found dead in that bathroom with his throat slit. After questioning Pablo, Tony and Ziva decided to head back to their hotel and see what McGee had for them. They didn't realize how late it actually was and they had started to succumb to jet lag. When they got to their room Ziva instantly went to the bathroom. She turned on the sink's cold water and filled her hands with cold water. After splashing her face she looked up at the mirror in front of her. She looked at her tired face and wondered if she would be able to make this relationship work. He loved her. Why wasn't she able to love him back? After all they were having sex. She shook her head and exited the bathroom. She then saw Tony standing beside the window, wearing nothing but a pair of dark denim jeans. They were slightly faded and looked good on him. She ogled at him extravagant musculature. She licked her lips slightly and smiled to him.

"Tony, can we talk?" Ziva asked timidly.

"Sure," He said with a smile. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Last night." She answered, running a hand through her straightened brunette hair.

"Oh?" He replied.

"Yeah." She said as they both sat down on the bed.

Just then Ziva took hold of her partner by his face and kissed him. Although he was surprised by this it didn't take long for him to reciprocate. He kissed her back and for a couple minutes this was how they remained. She was just kissing him, allowing herself to be comfortable with this. That was really what she needed. She needed that reassurance. When she pulled away the connected foreheads and she looked directly into his eyes. Those emerald eyes were so talented at piercing into her soul.

"I love you." She said without any hesitation.

"I love you, too." He said with a wide smile.

She had not seen him smile like that in days and to see that was refreshing.

"I am sorry." She said.

"Why? You did nothing wrong." He said, caressing her cheek.

"I was full of regret and I feel terrible about that. I know you care about me." She said, looking down at the deep red sheets beneath them. "I know you love me and I want to love you."

"I know, Zivs. I know. Trust me. Now, you look tired. Lay down. Get some sleep." He said, tucking some hair behind her cheek.

They stood up and Tony pulled back the blankets. She climbed underneath, pleasantly surprised by how soft the bed was. Once she was lying down and comfortable Tony put the covers over her.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

She nodded and watched as Tony walked to the bathroom. He got in the shower while Ziva slowly fell asleep. The Italian agent didn't take too long in the shower and when he got out he heard the soft and sweet sound of Ziva's melodious snoring. He smirked at the sound and dried his hair off with a towel. When he finished he walked out and found his Navy blue NCIS marked suitcase. He sifted through it and found a pair of plain black sweats. He quickly put them on and went over to the bed. He climbed in behind the sleeping Israeli and began to caress her hair. He planted kisses on her neck, head, and ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

He continued to pepper kisses on her and curled up beside her.

"I love you." He repeated.


	12. There's Something About Showers

Chapter Twelve: There's Something About Showers

It was late and whilst his team were in Colombia Gibbs was building his boat. He grabbed a glass of bourbon he had set aside and took a drink from it. His team was making good progress with the case and that next morning his agents would be coming back with the body and evidence. Meanwhile, darkness swarmed over Bogota and Tony could feel Ziva moving around in her sleep. His eyes flew open and his watched as she turned around to face him. She was not awake. She was still deep asleep. She snuggled into his chest and allowed a smile to grace her heart shaped face.

"Ziva?" He called out in a whisper.

Yet she did not respond. She couldn't. Tony then brushed it off and closed his eyes. He got back to sleep fairly easy, especially with the warm body within his grasp. He then heard her voice. The angelic Israeli accent that he had fallen in love with had uttered something and he wanted to know what.

"Ziva?"

"I love you, too." She muttered, stuffing her face into Tony's bare chest.

His chest hairs tickled her face and his warm skin offered her the comfort and loving she had sought after for years. Tony couldn't help but laugh at her shenanigans and held her close to him.

"Go to sleep." He murmured into her scalp.

"I don't want to." She said in a rather childish manner.

"Ha! I knew you were awake!" He exclaimed.

She opened her deep brown eyes and looked up at Tony. A beautiful smile came across her face. She reached up to him and patted his cheek.

"I am glad."

"Why are you glad?" He asked, looking intrigued and confused.

"I am glad that you love me so much." She elaborated. "After everything I have been through in my life it feels good to know that I am not unloved by everyone."

"Ziva, how can you talk like that?" He asked. "You are loved. Not just by me, Abby loves you, McGee loves you, and Gibbs loves you. We all love you Ziva."

The compassion is in his voice touched her heart, even if that hadn't been what she had meant.

"That's not what I meant." Ziva said, sitting up from the bed. "I meant, in the way you love me."

He sat up too and put his hands on her waist and nodded.

"I know. I hope that the rest of the team does not love you the way I love you." He said in a flippant manner.

"Tony, I am being serious. You love me like no one else has ever loved me. I never thought I would have a man like you and to know you were sitting there in front of me…for six years…"

Tony then silenced her words by leaning in and kissing her. Ziva was taken aback by this. Despite that fact she kissed the Italian back and the night seemed to disappear. That next morning Tony and Ziva awoke with only the beautifully sunlit sheets covering their otherwise bare frames. Ziva sat up in the bed, holding the sheets to her chest. She watched as the sun came in through the curtains covering the windows. She looked back and watched as Tony stirred from his slumber. He smiled to her and reached towards her bare back. He caressed the smooth skin beneath his palm and watched as Ziva smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"I slept great!" He exclaimed. "What about you?"

"I slept like a dog." She replied.

"Log."

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's like a log, Zivs." He corrected.

"Whatever." She dismissed, waving her hand at him.

She got up from the bed, her bare frame fully exposed to Tony. Tony couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel up and down her body. Ziva knew she was sexy. She knew she was attractive. She had figured this out a long time ago and learned to accept it. She went over to Tony's bag and fished out his button up shirt. She put it on and turned back to Tony, running her fingers through her hair.

"I was going to wear that." He said, pointing towards the shirt.

"Oh? Were you?" She asked slyly, fiddling with the top button.

"Uh-huh." He stood up and eyed the Israeli up and down.

"Hmm," She sighed ponderingly as she unbuttoned the top button.

Soon the shirt fell to the floor, yet again leaving her body bare to Tony. She walked towards the now standing NCIS agent and grabbed onto a couple of fingers.

"Join me?" She offered before seductively, almost teasingly, walking towards the bathroom.

As he watched her he could not help but let out a catlike growl. He soon followed her and watched as she walked into the shower. She held out her index finger slightly and gestured it towards herself in a seductive, come hither way. Tony, not giving it a second thought, rushed into the shower and grabbed onto her.

"How about I turn on the shower, hmm?" He whispered into her ear.

She couldn't help but laugh. She loved it when he talked to her like that.

"As long as we aren't just…taking a shower,"

"Oh no," He said, shaking his head.

He reached behind him and shut the frosted glass shower doors. Once the pair was in a sense trapped within those four small walls Tony reached over and turned on the water. He made sure it was warm before he grabbed onto Ziva's toned thigh. He soon had her petite frame pressed into the wall. Ziva couldn't help but moan at the feel of Tony's erection pressing into her. As they grew more comfortable in their relationship the more careless they seemed to become. Ziva tilted her head back, moaning and sighing as she felt every thrust resonate through her entire body. The electricity she felt alone was enough to drive her over that intangible edge. What they didn't realize was that they would be onslaughted by something they never expected to face.


	13. Pregnant In Bogota

Chapter Thirteen: Pregnant In Bogota

What Ziva wasn't aware of as she and her two co-workers were flying home from Bogota was the change taking place inside of her body. As of that very moment millions of sperm were fighting a battle, a battle of survival. This battle was a race of sorts. The question was who would get there first? Two lucky sperm would get to win this race. Two lucky sperm would have the privilege of creating two new lives, despite how unwelcomed they would become. These two particular sperms were all apart of God's plan for the couple. Meanwhile as this race was taking place, Ziva turned to her right and looked out the window that night, watching as dark clouds rolled rapidly by the window. She then put her attention onto her partner, lover, and best friend, Tony. She smiled as he smiled at the TV screen in front of him which played a James Bond movie.

"I love priority rides." Tony said, turning towards Ziva.

She smirked and nodded before looking at the screen. The sperm were strong and rather resilient. Within ten hours those tiny sperm would finally reach each egg in both fallopian tubes. It's not unheard of and certainly not impossible but somehow that month Ziva had released two eggs during ovulation. Ziva leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, hoping to get a little bit of sleep. Sperm had already started to die, mostly the deformed ones. Despite the fact that DiNozzo was the creator, even he had a few irregular sperm. After all it was the law of natural selection. Meanwhile, on the outside of Ziva's reproductive organs, Tony looked over at her and smiled beautifully when he noticed how peaceful she looked. What he didn't know was that McGee knew something that he didn't know he knew. McGee had heard them in their bathroom whilst he was getting ready that morning. The bathroom wall which created the fourth wall of the shower was the one which divided their rooms. He could hear every moan, every kiss, and every scream. He knew then what was going on. McGee looked at Tony as he looked at Ziva. Tony turned to McGee and smirked.

"So, you ready to get this case wrapped up?" Tony asked, trying to keep the volume of his voice down.

"Yep," He replied, knowing more than he was letting on.

Tony then grew confused and wondered what was going on.

"What is it, McSpeechless?" He asked, standing from his seat to sit beside McGee.

"Nothing," He said matter-of-factly.

"No!" Tony said, wagging his finger at the probationary field agent. "That's not a nothing kind of look."

Turbulence momentarily interrupted their conversation but it was cut short even after the turbulence. Soon the plane landed in DC's airport and they were back home. Once they were on land Ziva just wanted to go home. Darkness swarmed over the city and she looked at her left wrist to check the time on her watch. It was eight o'clock. She knew that she'd have to check in at headquarters first in order to log in evidence which meant staying there for at least an hour. She didn't mind it though. Work was a major part of her life and it had been for a long time. Tony came up to her, his bag's strap draped lazily over his shoulder. He watched as McGee went to the car and Tony smiled to Ziva. She could not help but smile back.

"So, after we log in evidence would you like to go out to dinner?" Tony asked.

"Uh, I don't think so, Tony. I am tired." Ziva said truthfully as she ran a hand through her hair.

"There's a new Chinese place just a couple blocks from my place." He insisted.

"Not tonight Tony, please." She begged softly with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Alright. Maybe some other time, hmm?" He suggested.

"Yeah," She said, walking off towards the car.

When they got to the Navy Yard they went downstairs to evidence lockup. Once they logged everything in they began sifting through everything on Gibbs's orders. As Ziva sat down on the floor she was blissfully unaware that her life would change forever by becoming pregnant in Bogota.

**A/N: I know, I know. This was a short chapter and I am really sorry. I wanted to leave it with it saying the chapter title. But, uh, anyway, yeah so she's pregnant. Some people were looking forward to this and I granted your wish. She's going to have dizygotic twins! How awesome is that? Well, please review! I will have the next chapter up soon! **

**Here are some random shout outs to my loyal fans: Hellokittii16, NCIS Connection, Lavender Angel-96, Courtzylovesit, and Orangemonkey7. I really love you guys and I hope you'll stay tuned! **

**Courtzylovesit, this chapter was especially for you since you were looking forward to the pregnancy, in my opinion, the most! Now, I think you are doubly happy!**


	14. Her Problem Is Her Solution

Chapter Fourteen: Her Problem Is Her Solution

As she was lying in bed that night she had no idea what was happening within her own body. Many of the sperm had made it to both sperm and at that moment all Ziva was thinking about was Tony. It wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend or anything now. They were still in a casual relationship. They were nowhere near monogamous yet. To be honest she doubted if she'd ever make it there with him. She closed her eyes and fell into a not so restful sleep. She had done research online and found lists of things that people in these kind of "friends with benefits" relationships should never do and they had done quite a few of them. She stayed over a lot of those nights and he stayed over with her. They always hung out. They talked in bed while she and he cuddled. They were doing everything wrong. They were falling in love.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She could hear those words echoing throughout her ears. It was a booty call, Ziva. That was what he had said to her. She had read online to avoid becoming friends with benefits with a close friend yet she didn't listen to it. Some nights, like that night, she wished she would have listened to what she had read. She needed to get her mind off of Tony and ironically there was only one way she could do that. She needed that sweet release that only Tony could provide. She shook her head as she jumped out of bed. She went over to her bedroom window and began knocking her head against it, wishing she wasn't so fucked up. She then turned around and looked at her phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it and reluctantly pushed speed dial one. Temptation was so hard to resist that night and when Tony's voice answered the phone she could feel her heart rate increase considerably.

"Ziva? Did you change your mind about the Chinese food?" He asked in a tired sounding voice.

"No." She answered. "I kind of need you."

She was growing more frazzled as time went on and she wished her life would have somehow worked out a little different. She stopped thinking and listened to Tony's voice.

"Now?" He asked, setting down a case file.

"If you're busy then I will just forget about it." She said dismissively.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying. I'll be right over."

With that they mutually hung up. Tony instantly went to his car and Ziva sat down on her bed, running a hair through her soft brunette hair. Meanwhile, Abby was sitting in her lab that night staring at her computer screen while she waited for the results to pop up on her computer.

"Come on, baby. Show me what I want." She pleaded as McGee entered the lab.

When Abby heard his steady footfall she looked up at the agent and smiled.

"Hey Timmy!" She greeted cheerfully.

The chipper Goth stood from her seat with a wide smile on her face.

"I have something I need to tell you and you're not going to believe it!" McGee exclaimed.

Right as McGee was divulging to Abby what he knew Tony pulled up to Ziva's apartment and exited his car. He went up to the door and stood there for a moment before he knocked on her door. When Ziva opened the door she smiled lightly at the sight of him.

"I got your call." Tony said.

"Just shut up and help me." She said, leaving him to go to her bedroom.

Tony's eyebrows knitted together, feeling more confused than ever. He had no idea what she was talking about but he would get to the bottom of this. When he walked into the bedroom he saw Ziva standing there without a shirt on and a condom between her index finger and thumb.

"Let's get this over with." She said, pulling him towards her.

This back and forth was giving Tony definite emotional whiplash. He had no idea what had gotten into Ziva. Then again, nothing about this relationship had been right from the start. They should have sat down and set firm guidelines from the beginning yet they did not. It was a spur of the moment thing and to be honest both of them were starting to second guess this relationship. It was not as if they could say "I fuck you and I go home" after everything they had gone through. There was a deeper level of feelings between them than that. Ziva was quick and borderline haste with all of her movements. It hadn't been like in the past. She wanted this to be a quickie. He laughed in his head as he recalled the last time he heard that word used. Ziva was chatting it up with that Brit. He stopped thinking entirely when he felt Ziva push him onto the unkempt bed.

"No way!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yes! I could hear them through the wall!" McGee responded, his eyes going wide. "I swear!"

"There's no way! They wouldn't have sex." She said, crossing her arms.

She absolutely refused to believe that two of her closest friends would be having sex.

"Why would I lie about that?" He asked.

"Shock value?" She theorized, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is that they didn't have sex."

"I'll prove it to you." He said, whipping out his phone.

Tony and Ziva were lying in bed, Ziva asleep in his arms. He smiled down to her as hr caressed her bare arm.

"I love you, Zi."

Just then he heard his phone vibrate from inside his jean pocket. He stood up and went across her bedroom to go to his phone. He dug it out and answered.

"Hey Probie! What's going on?" He asked.

"Tony, I have a question for you." He started.

"Yeah? Are you trying to build suspense?" He asked him, leaving Ziva's bedroom.

"Did you and Ziva have sex?" McGee suddenly asked.

Tony's eyes went wide and he could only hang up his phone. McGee could tell he hung up and looked over at Abby with a braggart smile.

"See, I told you," McGee gloated. "I knew they were having sex."

Tony then went to the entrance of Ziva's bedroom and watched her as she slept. He could only smile, get dressed, and leave. He had to straighten out McGee and hoped that McGee would somehow buy the swill he would soon sell.


	15. The Rumors

Chapter Fifteen: The Rumors

Tony walked into the bar that late night and saw McGee sitting there. He approached him, an angry look on his face.

"How the Hell did you find out?" He asked the Probie.

"I heard you two through the wall in Bogota." He confessed after he polished off his first and only drink. "So, how long have you two been having sex?"

"It was just that one time." Tony lied.

"Sure, like Ziva would do that." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you though?" He refuted.

"True." He heard McGee reply. "I definitely don't know her like you do."

This quip made Tony slightly angrier.

"I don't want you even mentioning it, got it?" He threatened.

McGee looked slightly frightened by this and Tony took notice. Just then his phone rang. He pulled it out and McGee could see it was Ziva.

"Hey." He said, a smile instantly crossing his face just as he turned around. "I'll be right over. Sorry I left. Probie was being stupid. No, Zivs, I will explain later."

When he hung up he looked over at McGee.

"I have to go. I swear to God, Tim, if I find out that you told people I will sick Ziva on you." He warned.

Tony left the bar, not waiting for a reply. He went back to Ziva's place and smiled when she opened the door.

"Why did you leave, Tony?" She asked, pushing out her bottom lip in sort of a pout.

"Sorry, Zi. Probie was just…being…well, Probie." He simply explained, pulling Ziva into his arm.

She giggled when Tony picked her off of the ground and twirled her around. He set her down and smiled when he noticed she was in a better mood.

"I see someone's in a better mood." He observed aloud.

"Yes, actually, I am." She said, allowing her fingers to comb through her messed up yet straightened hair.

"Okay, then. Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards her bedroom.

"Sure. I'm getting tired." She said, leaning her head on her bicep as they walked to her bedroom.

They hopped into bed and allowed night to overtake them. They soon fell asleep, awaiting the morning to come. What Ziva, or anyone for that matter, didn't know was that within her own body two lives were being created. Soon the two fertilized zygotes would become embryos. And those embryos would turn into two babies. When the next morning came the pair was reluctant to get out of bed. Tony awoke and looked down to see Ziva curled up right next to him, her head resting on his chest. He allowed one of his hands to go down and all he could do was caress her hair softly. He watched as a soft smile came to the Israeli agent's face and he laid there and watched contently. Her eyes slowly and eventually opened and once they did she looked up at Tony, the brown of her eyes sparkling.

"Boker tov." Ziva whispered.

"Good morning to you too, my ninja." He said, watching as she sat up.

She climbed up his body and allowed her lips to become even with his. She smirked seductively and kissed his lips rather chastely.

"Last night was great." She told him.

"My sentiments exactly," He replied, a mega-watt smile plastering across his face.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and put her head down on his chest in sheer bashfulness. She had never felt this bashful around him before. This was what scared her. She was allowing her personality to change around him. She didn't know whether to fear this or welcome it. She felt so conflicted by her life right at that moment but it all seemed to go away with one look into his emerald green eyes. As the pair stared at each other they had no idea what awaited them at work. McGee had not told a soul about the fact that he had heard Tony and Ziva making love in the shower next to his room but that isn't to say word did not miraculously get out. It had. By then almost everyone except for Gibbs and a handful of other people knew. That morning when Ziva walked into the NCIS bull pen she noticed a few agents staring at her and whispering to each other.

"Am I going crazy, or do people know something that I do not?" She asked in a huff as she sat her things down.

"You're not crazy." Tony said angrily as he walked in. "Apparently McGee doesn't know how to keep his damn trap shut!"

He sat down and passive aggressively began typing on his computer.

"I didn't tell anyone! I promise!" McGee insisted as he ran into the squad room.

"Yeah," Tony asked, standing from his desk. "Then how the Hell does everyone know?"

McGee could only shrug. NCIS and the Navy Yard were almost as bad as High School when it came to rumors. Despite the fact that it actually was true this time, every time a male and female agent with Tony and Ziva's chemistry went on a mission together they couldn't come back without thinking they slept together. Tony could only roll his eyes and everyone got settled in their desks. Just then Gibbs walked in with a smug smirk and a cup of hot coffee.

"Gear up!" He shouted, not bothering to stop by his desk.

The team obediently grabbed their things and promptly followed his to the elevator. There was an awkwardness surrounding them within those four metallic walls. Ziva's deep coffee brown went back and forth, somehow mentally looking at all three men who stood behind her. She felt so trapped within that elevator and when the doors open she gladly followed. The team jumped into the NCIS crime scene van while Gibbs took the car and headed to Bethesda, Maryland. Their most recent crime scene was about half a mile away from Bethesda Naval Hospital where the only surviving victim was receiving treatment for his burn wounds. The crime scene was an old and burnt down coffee shop where a former Navy officer was working to pick up a little cash before his next deployment next month. His employer was suspected for fraud and it seems as though while they were closing last night he burned the placed down. Somehow the Navy officer's co-worker, Colonel Raquel Jameson, escaped the fire and alerted the doctors about it. Then NCIS was called in to investigate.

"Why on Earth would someone do this?" Ziva asked the open air as she shook her head.

"Many people have some…strange…justifications for their actions." Tony told her in a low voice.

"Get to work!" Jethro commanded. "DiNozzo, I want you to get a perimeter of the crime scene and sketch the scene. David, shoot photos and help McGee bag and tag."

The team members began working the scene of the crime as Ducky and Jimmy Palmer arrived.

"I'm sorry, Doctor!" Jimmy said, jumping out of the driver's seat of the medical examiner truck.

"It's much too late for apologies, Mr. Palmer." He said, grabbing his medical bag from the back of the truck. "Jethro; we would have been here sooner but my "trusty" assistant, Mr. Palmer got us lost…again."

Gibbs smirked and walked towards him. He then led them towards the two dead bodies. Ducky and Palmer then went to work while Gibbs went over to Ziva.

"What do you got, Ziver?" He asked.

"Well, it appears that the owner did this in the attempts of getting out of the insurance fraud." She observed, looking from the charred bits of ruble to Gibbs' face.

"Ya think, David?" He asked rhetorically, handing Ziva the car keys. "I want you to go to the hospital and question Colonel Jameson. Do it now."

"On it!" She said, going to the car.

The rumors did weigh heavily on her mind but what the Israeli agent didn't realize at the time was that the rumors should be the least of her worries.


	16. In Denial

Chapter Sixteen: In Denial

She was in denial, plain and simple. It had been six and a half weeks since Bogota and Ziva was not feeling well that morning. Ever since three days ago on Monday morning she had been feeling like shit. That morning she was at work and she had her head resting in the palm of her hands. The Israeli let out an exhausted sigh as Tony walked into the squad room. They hadn't had sex in a couple of days but Tony still noticed the change in her. Despite how strong she was or at least acted, he could see right through her. She looked up and saw the Italian agent standing in front of her desk. He came around it and kneeled down beside her. He placed a hand on her back and looked at her paling face. He watched as the usually tan Israeli's face went white.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, looking into her eyes with sheer concern.

She lurched forward slightly and for the third day in a row she ran off to the bathroom and began to vomit in the nearest toilet. She held her hair back as her stomach heaved what Tony had made her for breakfast. It seemed as though her whole body upchucked the food. Her throat and esophagus burned from the stomach acid eating away at their lining. After several moments of vomiting, fatigue overcame her. She rested her head on her arm and started coughing dryly. She could feel nothing but exhaustion. She grew tired of smelling the bile settling in the toilet bowl she was leaning against and flushed the toilet. She gripped onto it as more heaves took control of her body. By the time she finished her knuckles were white.

When she was finally was able to stop she mustered up the strength to stand up and exited after she flushed to toilet. She went over to the sink and leant on it. She turned on the water and cupped her hands together shakily in the attempts of filling them with the water which flowed from the pipes. She drank some of the water and used the rest to splash her face. This did not help her feel better in the slightest. She filled her hands again, this time drinking all of the water. She hoped that this would fix her through. It had indeed helped. She looked up at herself in the mirror but she did not see the woman she once knew. She saw a ghost. Her face was completely white yet she refused to believe she was sick. She left the bathroom to see Tony standing there, concern etched all over his angular face.

"Ziva, are you okay?" He asked, just knowing by the look on her face that she wasn't.

She nodded, trying her best to make him believe it. She stopped at the midpoint in the squad room and froze. Tony tried talking to her but Ziva couldn't understand a word. Everything was garbled and her vision blurred. Within moments everything went black.

"Ducky!" Tony yelled as he carried Ziva's limp frame in his arms.

"Anthony, what happened?" He asked, rushing over to her.

"I-I d-don't k-now." He started, tears glistening in his eyes. "She passed out."

Ducky nodded, gesturing for him to bring her over to one of the autopsy tables. He grabbed some smelling salt and waved it in front of her nose. Just then Ziva's eyes fluttered open once her nose picked up the strong odor. The brown of her orbs did not sparkle as they usually did. In fact she was not feeling like herself but denial and pride took over her.

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed softly.

"We should still get her to hospital." Ducky informed the NCIS agents.

"No!" Ziva exclaimed. "I am fine!"

Her insisting somewhat raised questions from both NCIS employees. They stood by and watched as Ziva sat up. She moved rather fast and this proved to be a bad idea. Before they knew it Ziva was running off towards the nearest trashcan. The dry heaves hurt worse than the actual vomiting. When she spit up a little bit Tony watched as her legs grew shaky. He knew Ziva was stubborn and hot-headed but this was a bit much. Her health was in stake this time. Tony went over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to the doctor." Tony said.

"I am fine."Ziva responded, waving her hand at him.

"It was not a request, Ziva!" He said in a stern voice. "You're going! I don't give a damn about whether you like it or not!"

He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her frame. Just then Gibbs walked in. He was still unaware of what had occurred that late morning.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He asked in a harshly-toned voice.

"Ziva's sick…and I am taking her to the hospital. Ducky will fill you in." He said, leaving Autopsy with his arms around Ziva.

Tony led her to the elevator and held her up on her wobbly legs as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the parking garage. When it finally did they walked the short distant to Tony's car. He unlocked and opened the passenger door before helping Ziva in. He watched as Ziva strugglingly buckled her seatbelt. It was as if it took her all the energy she had just to complete a simple task. She rested back in the seat and shut her eyes, trying to reserve her strength. Tony, meanwhile, was filled with fear for her. He climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Ziva before he put the key in the ignition slot. Starting the car, he buckled his seatbelt and put the car in reverse. Quickly he got out of his parking space and shifting into drive before accelerating. He had no idea what was wrong with Ziva. There were many thoughts going through his head. He feared she had a heart condition, or postprandial hypotension, death even crossed his mind. He prayed she wasn't dying. There was no way he could lose her now. What he didn't realize was just how wrong he was.


	17. Unwanted News

Chapter Seventeen: Unwanted News

Tony busted through Bethesda's hospital doors, Ziva walking in slowly behind him. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was worse for wear. The surrounding area of her eyes were darkened and reddened, the rest of her face was pale and lifeless, not to mention the sheer look of exhaustion crossing her face. An elderly woman standing in front of them in the emergency room line got the nurse's attention.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I think this one might pass out."

The nurse looked over at the sickly Israeli and rushed out from behind the nurse's station. Ziva was only able to stay upright thanks to Tony standing there. Ziva allowed the nurse to look her over and the nurse grew concerned.

"Okay, Miss, I'm going to get you upstairs so that a doctor can check you out. Maya!" She called out.

Just then a Indian nurse, who immigrated her from Mumbai, looked up from the IV she was replacing.

"What?"

"Take the nurse's station while I get these two upstairs." She said.

When they got upstairs there were hardly any patients up there. They walked down to the middle of the ward where a room was free of patients. In fact, it looked rather pristine. They walked in and the nurse told Ziva to sit down.

"My name in Taylor McKenzie. So, to start off with I would like to draw some blood and, whenever you feel comfortable, urine." She informed.

Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand and smiled to her as the nurse went to a drawer set of medical supplies.

"So, how long have you two been together?" She asked, trying to make like of the situation.

"How on Earth did you…never mind." Tony said. "A few months."

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Still new?"

"Well, ish." Tony confessed. "We've have known each other now for seven years."

"Oh!"

Before Ziva knew it the nurse had finished drawing her blood and left the room to deliver it to the lab two floors below them. Ziva had finally been able to lie down and once she did Tony covered her in the sea foam green colored blanket. He pulled the chair closer and sat down beside her bed and held onto her hand, not daring to let go.

"Zivs?" He said, watching as she opened one of her closed eyes.

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?" He asked in a pleading manner.

"Sure." She said, rolling over onto her side.

"I love you." He told her.

She smiled weakly, biting onto her bottom lip shyly.

"I love you, Tony." She replied.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her soft skin with his drying lips.

"I hate to do this to you, Zi, but I gotta go. I need to run a few errands and I promise you I'll be right back." He said reluctantly.

"Don't go." She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I have to, baby." He said.

"No!" She begged.

"I promise I will be right back. I won't be more than an hour, I swear to you." He said, stroking her brunette locks.

She heaved a sigh and nodded. Tony bent down and kissed the spot where her lips met the skin on her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, waving goodbye to him as she watched him walk away.

"Where's he going?" Taylor McKenzie asked.

"He has a few errands to run but he'll be back." He said, lying on her back.

"I have some news for you." She said with a brilliant smile.

Meanwhile Tony arrived at the NCIS bull pen within ten to fifteen minutes of leaving the hospital and getting in his car.

"Gibbs!" He called as the team leader and agent EJ Barrett walked beside the NCIS: Most Wanted wall.

"How is she, DiNozzo?" He asked.

"They haven't said anything yet but I needed to grab some things. Is it alright if I stay with her…until she gets out? I know we have the Charleston case but…"

"Go." He said, waving her off.

EJ found the very suspicious. She knew the pair was close but she still had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on with Ziva?" She asked.

"She's sick." Tony answered.

The short and blonde agent then decided to take initiative and followed Tony.

"Is it alright if I tag along?" She asked as they got in the elevator simultaneously.

"No, actually. It's not a good time for you to be coming to see her. Besides, with Zi's resilience she'll be out soon." He pointed out.

"How are you guys?" She asked, dropping hints everywhere.

"We are fine, EJ." He said.

Ever since they had sex those two times she would never leave him alone. It was obnoxious. There he was trying to love his ninja when an annoying agent kept coming between them. He then grew fearful. Thoughts crossed his mind that hadn't even been near it since Ziva was trapped in Somalia. He thought about the slight chance Ziva might be dying right now. Angry at himself for leaving her, he jabbed the button.

"Come on, damn it!" He cursed.

"Tony, you need to calm down." EJ said, reaching out for him.

"NO!" He yelled. "What if…what if Ziva's…"

Those thoughts drifted away when the doors opened. EJ, adamant about finding things out for herself, followed Tony and they went to Bethesda.

"No." Ziva refuted, shaking her head as she looked down at the sea foam green beneath her. "It's…that's impossible. We use protection."

"All of the time?" Taylor asked.

Ziva then flashed back to the night when they got drunk and the morning they had sex in Bogota. Both times were the times they had unprotected. She knew it had to have been Bogota.

"Bogota!" Ziva exclaimed, leaning her head back.

She shut her eyes and remained in this position for several moments.

"Does this mean there's anything else wrong with me?"

"Well, yes and no." A doctor said, walking inside.

"Hello doctor." Taylor greeted before standing aside.

"You have anemia and hyperemesis gravidarum as a result of the pregnancy and you're dehydrated. We want to keep you over night and maybe even tomorrow just to monitor you for the next twenty four hours."

Ziva nodded and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes.

"Congratulations." The doctor and nurse both said.

Ziva smiled a small, almost nonexistent, smile and watched as Tony and EJ approached the see through glass doors.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked, poking his head in.

She nodded and smiled when he saw the medium sized teddy bear tied to a balloon which read get well soon. She covered her face bashfully and took hold of the bear.

"Thank you, Tony. You didn't have to." She said, fiddling with its ears.

EJ stood next to the door and waved to Ziva.

"Why did you come?" Ziva asked rather bluntly.

"I wanted to see you." She said. "I was worried. We all are."

Ziva could only nod and she looked down at the sheets below her and the ones above her.

"EJ, can you give Tony and me a minute to talk?"

EJ nodded and exited the room, standing right outside. Ziva looked from her to Tony and sniffed back tears. Tony sat down on the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it, Ziva?" Tony asked, fear in his eyes.

She looked up at him and revealed the tears streaming down her face.

"There is probably something I should tell you," She started.

Meanwhile EJ stood outside and watched the pair. She had no idea what was going on the other side verbally but as she watched their actions she watched as Ziva's lips moved. She then began to sob as Tony sat there as still as a statue. Ziva's sobs grew so relentless that EJ could hear them through the glass. Tony tried to take a hold of her but Ziva began to fight it, hitting him in the process. After awhile Tony caught a hold of her arms and the Israeli turned into a sobbing heap. Ziva then wrapped her arms around Tony and Tony held her there as she cried even more than she had earlier. EJ then wondered what had been said in order for these events to occur. She knew then that she'd have to figure it out the one way she knew how.


	18. Stomach Bug

Chapter Eighteen: Stomach Bug

Tony was sitting in the chair next to Ziva's hospital bed, watching her as she slept. He watched as her chest rose and fell with ever even and steady breath she took in her sleep. He watched as her heart monitor beat at a steady ninety beats per minute. Just then EJ walked in warily.

"How is she?" EJ asked in a soft voice as to not wake her.

"She's not dying; I'll put it that way." Tony said in a slightly hostile voice.

Tony then looked over at her and watched as her head moved in her sleep. He smirked peacefully at this. EJ watched in some form of wonder came over his face. He then stood up from the chair slightly and brushed the hair away from her face. He sat back down after moving his chair a bit closer to hers.

"I think Zi's got the right idea." He said, gesturing his thumb at her. "Besides, it's been a long day. We all need some sleep."

"Okay. So, do yo want to get something to drink before you go home?" She asked.

"Nope," He said matter of factly. "Besides,"

He then let out a yawn as he adjusted himself in the chair.

"I'm not going anywhere." He finished.

"Oh?" EJ asked.

"Yeah, if you want to come by tomorrow, I guess that'll be fine." He said, turning his suit jacket into a makeshift jacket.

EJ nodded before exiting. She got a taxi right outside the hospital and went home. Meanwhile Tony looked at Ziva one last time, not forgetting to check her vitals on the machine, before he closed his emerald orbs and went to sleep. A few hours later Ziva awoke from her deep sleep to see Tony asleep in the chair beside her bed. She gathered the blankets around her body, making sure her IVs wouldn't tangle before she perched herself right onto Tony's lap. She covered them both in the blanket and rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. Just then Tony awoke to the feel of weight on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Ziva there.

"Zi, what are you up to?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"Shhh," She hushed, pressing her index finger to her lips. "Go to sleep."

With that Ziva resumed her previous position and quickly fell asleep. Tony however placed a hand on her still flat abdomen and smiled. Ziva had yet to get an ultrasound. The doctor said they would do that the next day mid-afternoon. The ER physician and nurse had informed her they were sending in an OB/GYN which was what she really needed.

"Hi baby." Tony whispered towards Ziva's stomach.

He could feel Ziva smiling into his neck.

"Okay Zi," He said, standing up with her in his arms. "Let's get in the bed."

He laid her down on the far side before climbing in with her. It was small but Tony didn't mind it. This meant he got to actually hold her better as they slept. This was one thing Tony loved. He dreamed that night about something wonderful. He dreamed about the first time they had sex. The first time he touched her body. He then allowed his mind to drift off to Bogota.

_That's when it must have happened. _He reminisced within his sleep.

He could remember them being swarmed by the steam the hot shower had created. He remembered every time she screamed his name. He remembered feeling her walls clench down around his erection as she finally reached that summit. He was suddenly shot out of his sleep when his phone vibrated on the nightstand beside the hospital bed. He grabbed it and climbed out of bed, leaving Ziva in the warm bed alone.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." He answered in a very Gibbs-esque manner.

"Hey Tony." McGee greeted.

"McGoo!" He exclaimed, exiting the hospital room. "What has Elf Lord calling me so late?"

"How's Ziva?" Tim asked.

"She okay. She'll start to feel better in a couple of days." He said half-truthfully. "She just needs a lot of rest right now."

"What does she have?" McGee asked.

"She has a really bad stomach bug." He lied.

_Stomach bug! _He scoffed to himself. _This baby is not by any means a stomach bug._

Tony listened as McGee rambled on and on about Gibbs, the Charleston case, and technology. The Charleston case involved the methodical and seemingly professional killings of thirteen men. Tony didn't want to hear about murder and all of the bad when he's trying to take a "by no means ideal" situation and make it into some pathetic excuse for good.

"McGee!" He snapped. "Get to the point."

"Gibbs wants you to give Ziva and hug for him." Tim said with a laugh. "Do you think she'll go for it?"

"The hug?" Tony asked. "Maybe."

Tony then stayed there for a few more seconds and told him goodbye. He hung up the phone and he set it back down in its rightful place. He watched as Ziva curled into a ball while she slept. Tony then climbed back into the bed, claiming his rightful place beside her in bed. No matter how uncomfortably small it was, somehow Tony could make it better, even when it came to beds. Tony then began to think about his and Ziva's 'stomach bug'. He thought about what it would look like. He thought about what the others would have to say about it, including Gibbs. He shuttered at the thought of Gibbs finding out about this. What neither he nor Ziva were aware of was that what other people thought about the situation would soon go to the back of their minds and a new priority will come to the forefront.

**A/N: Wow! Eighteen chapters already! If you think you're shocked you should see my face! So, just want to point out that I find it wickedly awesome that I have gotten 33 reviews. It touches me…in my heart. I feel so loved by all of you devoted Sammy Jo readers. Here are some special shout outs to NCIS Connection, Courtzylovesit, Hellokittii16, and last but not least Lavender Angerl-96. You guys are awesome! Review! **


	19. A Close Call

Chapter Nineteen: A Close Call

Tony and Ziva awoke that morning to the sun illuminating the hospital room. When Ziva's eyes open she awoke to the smell of cologne and coffee. It was one of Tony's many smells. She realized then that he must have gotten up way before she had and that he had changed, possibly even showered. She let out a tired moan and nuzzled up against Tony's chest.

"Tony?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"Yes, Zivs, it's me." He whispered, kissing her soft cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel a lot better." She said honestly as she sat up. "I think those meds are working. Now, it's my turn. What time did you get up this morning?"

"Um…I think it was five thirty when your heart alarm started going crazy." He said with a laugh.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up rapidly.

"Oh, nothing honey, calm down. The sensor thingy just fell off, that's all." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She smirked and noticed his hands go from her shoulders up to cup her cheeks. He held the Israeli's face still as he began to slowly lean in. When their lips connected Ziva instantly began kissing him back, parting her lips when she felt Tony's tongue glide across them. They remained that way until an orderly came in with breakfast. They then pulled away, wiping the saliva from their mouths.

"Good…morning." He said as he set the breakfast on the bedside table. "I'll just…leave you two alone."

He left and when they were clear of him the pair broke out in sheer laughter. When their laughter died down they could not help but turn towards the hospital food. Tony pulled the table over and Ziva warily looked down at the tray which had its contents hidden beneath a cover.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked her.

"What if…what if it makes me sick?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

Tony could literally sense the worry tingeing her voice and could only caress her cheek. She purred as he stroked the soft skin underneath his fingers.

"Well, then, we'll just have to find foods that won't repulse you." He joked light-heartedly. "In the meantime why don't we stop jumping to conclusions and see if you actually can handle your food?"

She nodded, already feeling her stomach churn. She looked at the eggs and sausage on the plate before her and instantly grabbed for the trashcan by the bed. She coughed up what little water she had in her stomach and stopped abruptly.

"Get it away from me." She said as she pushed it away from her.

Tony instantly moved it towards the door and ran over to Ziva. She leaned back against the headboard of her hospital bed and rested her head in her hands. She knew that if she couldn't even look or smell at certain foods that this was going to be a long pregnancy. A couple of hours later McGee and Abby rushed into the hospital. They wondered if Ziva was okay. They grew increasingly worried for her. They went to the nurse's station one floor below where Ziva was and Abby practically jump down Maya's throat.

"Where is Ziva David?" Abby asked loudly.

"Oh, she's upstairs. I'll take you to her." She said with a shocked smile.

Abby and McGee followed her and they went to Ziva's hospital room. When they saw her Abby cupped her hands over her mouth. They found her puking into the trash can yet again. When Ziva stopped the pair finally worked up the nerve to walk inside.

"Ziva?" Abby called out.

Ziva turned sharply to see Abby standing there. Her usual pigtails were fashioned into braids and she wore deep grey cargo pants with an assortment of chains on them. Her skeleton t-shirt fit tightly around her frame and her red belt stood out. It was almost as red as her cherry red lips.

"Abby, what are you," She started, pausing to wipe off her mouth. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ziva," She huffed almost in disbelief. "You're in the hospital and you ask us what we are doing here?"

"Sorry." She muttered.

Tony took the trashcan from Ziva and set it aside, ready to grab it if she'd need it again.

"Tony, have you been here all day?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee," Tony said, stepping forward. "I actually spent the night here."

He smiled a bit in the hopes of lightening the mood.

"Guys, I am fine." She said, putting on her best fake smile. "Really; go back to work. You are needed there…not here. Besides, it's just anemia."

She shrugged and leaned back on the mechanically propped up bed.

"Then why are you throwing up?" Abby asked, slapping her hands on the sides of her thighs.

"Oh! These shitty medicines they have me on," She said, pointing her thumb towards the IV bag. "They make me sick."

"I'm sorry." She said, twisting her mouth to the side a bit sympathetically. "I guess we'll be leaving."

She went up to Ziva and gave her a quick hug before waving goodbye and walking towards the automatic doors. She walked out, quickly followed by her trusty co-worker Timothy. When they were sure that the two were gone Tony and Ziva both let out sighs of relief. Tony turned to Ziva and let out a scared laugh.

"I was sure she was going to catch you in a lie!" He said, scratching his scalp nervously.

"Me too!" She replied, putting her hand to the center of chest.

"That was a close call." He sighed, sitting back down in the chair beside the hospital bed.

Meanwhile Abby and McGee were walking down the stairs when Abby brought it up.

"They lied." She said abruptly.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"Tony and Ziva, but mostly Ziva." She clarified.

"What do you mean? What did they lie about?"

She now had McGee curious. He wanted to know what she was getting at.

"There is no way anemia medication made her sick." Abby said.

"I see you've been talking to Ducky." Tim observed.

When they got the hospital lobby they walked outside and Abby stopped.

"I have to get to the bottom of this."

With that Abby went to her hearse, fully prepared to figure out what was going on.


	20. Seeing Double

Chapter Twenty: Seeing Double

It was getting to be afternoon and Ziva was starting to get tired of the hospital. She heaved a frustrated sigh and turned her head to the side. She looked out at the trees just on the other side of the window. The leaves were just starting to go from bright green to that dull yellow. She did like this time of the year. It was nothing like what they had in Israel. She looked from the window over to Tony. He smiled to her and grabbed hold of her small tan hand.

"I love you." He said in a low voice as he caressed the skin with his thumb.

"I love you, too, Tony." She replied.

She smiled tiredly and allowed her eyes to slowly close. He couldn't help but giggle at her actions. Just then an unfamiliar woman came in the room.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice. "My name is Heather Middleton and I am the ultrasound tech. I was told to come here and assist Dr. Bryant."

"Hey." Tony greeted, reaching out to shake her hand.

They shook hands and Heather instantly went to wash her hands in the hospital room's restroom before she prepped the ultrasound machine.

"Sorry Ziva." The doctor apologized as she walked in. "I had a…difficult patient. How are you?"

"It's quite alright and I am okay, I suppose." She said with a simple shrug.

"That's good to hear. So, why don't we just get this show on the road, hmm?" She said with a small smile.

Ziva nodded and allowed the doctor to open Ziva's hospital gown. The ultrasound tech handed the doctor the ultrasound gel and wand. Ziva laid there and watched as the doctor performed the procedure. What the four people saw scared yet excited them.

"Well, that's definitely…unexpected." The doctor remarked.

What they had seen were in fact Tony and Ziva's twins. Ziva allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks as she saw two tiny hearts beating on the monitor.

"Congratulations." Dr. Jessica Bryant said.

Meanwhile Tony could focus on nothing but the screen right in front of him. He seemed to be captivated by it. His engrossed eyes could only stare as the babies' hearts fluttered gently.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked over at Ziva and with one swift movement his lips collided with hers. Tony kissed her, a smile plastered on his face.

"We're having twins." He whispered loudly as he cupped onto Ziva's face.

"I know." She replied, caressing his unshaved cheek.

Tony shook his head and licked his lips slightly, ridding them of their dryness. As the agents grew mesmerized by what they were beholding they had no idea what was in store for them. Abby Scuito was down in her lab that evening, sitting at her computer. McGee walked in; a Caf-POW in hand and a consumed/annoyed look on his face. It was a signature expression the team had seen multiple times before. She looked up from the monitor in front of her and smiled half-heartedly when she saw the NCIS agent before her.

"Hey Timmy!" She greeted.

"Didn't Ziva say she had anemia?" McGee asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Uh…yeah. Why do you ask?" She queried, standing from her swiveling office chair.

"Well, I remembered calling Tony to find out what was going on."

"Yeah," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "So?"

"So…Tony said she had a stomach bug." McGee informed the perky Goth.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she heard this. Why would they say two totally different things? This was the question on Abby's mind right at that very moment. She decided to vocalize her concerns.

"Why would they lie?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt.

Timothy could only shrug. He had no idea. He could offer up theories but it would be nothing concrete.

"I'm calling Ziva!" Abby said adamantly as she grabbed her red cell phone off of her desk.

Meanwhile at the hospital Ziva was lying in her hospital bed, holding the sonograms in her hands. She smiled down to them, tracing her fingers along the outside edge of both fetuses. Tony then walked in with a hot cup of ginger tea in his hand.

"Here you go." He said in a soft tone as he handed it to her.

She smiled graciously and accepted the tea. Sipping from the tea, she allowed the hot liquid coat and soothe her irritated esophagus. She could not have been more grateful.

"Thank you." She uttered as she placed the tea down on the nightstand beside her.

"No problem, my ninja." He replied, stroking her soft brunette hair.

She closed her eyes and allowed her eyes to rest from the harsh hospital lights.

"Do you want the lights off?" He asked, his index finger hanging on the light switch.

She nodded and in an instant her eyes were relieved. Just then her cell phone vibrated. She grabbed it and promptly answered it.

"David." She said, announcing herself to whoever happened to be on the other end.

"Hey Ziva."Abby replied.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, glad to hear from someone. "What do you need?"

"Can I ask you something?" Abby questioned, fiddling her pigtail around her free index finger.

"Mm-hmm." She answered with an unseen nod.

"What is it that you have exactly?"

"I told you. I have anemia." She said, sounding aggravated.

"Oh, okay." She said. "Well, if you want to have visitors, let me know."

"I will." She said. "Bye."

With that Ziva hung up and put her phone back on the nightstand in addition to the sonogram. She then turned onto her side, facing away from Tony, and shut her eyes. Tony analyzed her and wondered if she was okay. He walked around the bed and noticed the seemingly sleeping Israeli's breathing slowing down. After what he had found out that day, he knew what he had to do.


	21. Just A Little Longer

Chapter Twenty-One: Just A Little Longer

Her name was Melanie Burke and he had no idea she would able help him overcome his fears, especially since she was in fact a chaplain. They had met before but he didn't know he'd be seeing her again. He was out in the hall that day whilst Ziva slept when he saw the strawberry blonde woman out of her Navy garb. He was surprised and confused. The woman turned around and saw Tony. She smiled as her eyebrows knitted together. She had no idea she'd get to see the federal agent again. She walked over to him, her denim jacket draped over her shoulder.

Hey DiNozzo," She said in a pleasant tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." He said, shaking her hand. "It's kind of weird seeing you out of the uniform."

"Yeah, well, I don't need to wear it to see my best friend cough her lungs out."

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout your friend."

"She'll be fine. She has mild pneumonia."

"Well, commander, I hope she gets better." He said, looking towards the see-through doors of Ziva's room.

"Me too," She responded. "So, who are you here for?"

"Ziva," He replied.

"Oh, my God! Is agent David okay?" She asked.

"Well, uh, yeah. I mean, she's not sick or dying." He told her.

The commander looked into the room to see Ziva lying in bed asleep. She shook her head when she realized how ill she seemed.

"I can tell." Burke said sarcastically.

"No, Melanie, she's…" He stopped and let out a sigh.

He saw no harm in telling her. It wasn't as if she was a part of the team, or obligated to report it.

"If I tell you this you can't tell a soul."

"I won't." She assured him, motioning her hand as if to zip her mouth shut. "Tell me."

"She's pregnant." He informed her.

"Aw!" She cooed.

"I'm the father." He added.

The five foot four inch woman looked up at him, bewilderment apparent in her sky blue eyes. She was shocked to say the least.

"Close your mouth, Lieutenant Commander." He ordered, motioning towards her agape pink lips.

"Sorry," She said, following his order. "I am just surprised. I had no idea you two were even together."

"Well, we weren't. Maybe we were? No. Oh, I don't know." He said, his face twisting with confused thought.

"This isn't a complicated thing, Tony. You were together or you weren't. Plain and simple," She declared with a small shrug.

"It isn't so cut and dry." He explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He said, crossing his arms.

"How so?" She asked, sitting down on the bench near them.

"Huh?' He asked, looking back at her.

"How is it not simple?" She asked, slowing down her words.

"Oh, uh, well…" He said, seeming as if he were uncomfortable. "We weren't in a completely monogamous relationship."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling more awkward as time went on. She seemed confused so he elaborated.

"We were just having sex." He went on to explain.

"I see." She said with a nod. "Are you going to be there for her?"

"Yes. I love her." He admitted.

This took her by surprise. She didn't think that he would fall in love with someone he was only having sex with.

"That's good." She told him, watching as Ziva shifted in her bed.

"Look, Commander, I better go check on her." He said, pointing towards the Israeli on the other side of the automatic doors.

"Okay."

When Tony walked in the room he heard Ziva's heart rate monitor beating at a steady one-hundred twenty beats per minute. He grew worried and went to Ziva as fast as his legs would permit. He touched her arm as she moved around in the bed and suddenly, miraculously, her heart rate slowed gradually back down to ninety. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He then began to shake her shoulder in order to wake her. Meanwhile EJ was sitting at her desk when Dr. Mallard walked by.

"Hey Doctor!" EJ called out.

"Agent Barrett," He chimed in his cheerful Scottish accent. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She said, seeming rather frantic. "Look, I need a favor."

Back at the hospital Ziva was sitting up in bed, still feeling groggy after her much needed nap. The still sleepy Israeli looked over at Tony and smiled.

"Do I really get to leave soon?" She asked, itching with anticipation.

"Yep," He told her triumphantly. "I bet you're just ready to get out of here, huh?"

"You think?" She asked rhetorically.

Just then Dr. Bryant and another doctor by the name of Zhilan Wu walked in, smiling when they saw Ziva and Tony. Zhilan was they specialist in their Obstetrics department. She looked to be the same age as Ziva and she seemed eager to get to know more about Ziva's pregnancy.

"Okay, Ziva. So, what I want to do is just give your vitals a once over so we know if you can let you leave." Dr. Bryant informed.

Dr. Wu then put a blood pressure device around her upper arm and quickly took her blood pressure. It was rather low which worried Wu and Bryant, but only a little. They knew that with pregnancy induced iron deficiency anemia low blood pressure was absolutely normal. They were aware that with all of the vomiting which kept presenting itself Ziva was no longer able to keep any medication down long enough for it to metabolize thus it didn't have any effect on her. They weren't able to work.

"Here's the plan, Ziva." The doctor started, placing her interlaced hands in her own lap. "We are going to keep you in here a couple more days. We're going to put the medication in IV drips so that way it will stay in your system better. Also, for the hyperemesis gravidarum we will be giving you IV anti-nausea meds until you can handle taking pills again. Since you aren't really eating well right now we'll put you on what's called a banana bag."

Ziva and Tony both knew that a banana bag was a term often used to describe an IV in which contains various vitamins a patient would miss while not being able to eat. Ziva nodded, reaching over for Tony's hand. She needed the comfort of which only it offered. He felt her squeeze his hand and reciprocated with a gentle squeeze. She then allowed Dr. Bryant to remove the BPM whilst Dr. Wu prepared the three IVs which would soon become a temporary yet constant appendage on Ziva's arms. Wu allowed Ziva to lie down before she first put in the iron IV. She felt a slight poke as the needle went into her vein. Dr. Wu taped it down and pushed the green level up to allow the fluids to flow. This process was repeated two more times and Ziva hated it. She had three IVs sticking out of her arms and all she wanted was to go home.

"Alright, Ziva, just get some rest. We'll have a nurse come and change your IV's every few hours, okay?"

Ziva only nodded, not bothering with a vocal response.

"Take care," She said.

"Will do." Tony responded.

Back at headquarters EJ was sifting through the few files Ducky was able to get her. She then came across the "smoking gun" of sorts when it came to what she was looking for.

"Gotchya!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly the short and petite blonde agent stood from her desk, grabbed her jacket, and went off to confront them once and for all.


	22. They Know

**A/N: Because, I love you guys here's another update! **

Chapter Twenty-Two: They Know

EJ Barrett arrived at her black Sedan and hopped inside the driver's seat. She buckled her seatbelt, tossed the file marked confidential in the passenger's seat beside her, put the car in drive and made her way to Bethesda, Maryland. She was fully prepared to get to the bottom of this. She had to know if what the highly top secret file had said was true. She just had to. When she got to the Naval Hospital the sky was a perfect semi-dark. Night had only started to swallow the city. She entered the hospital and headed towards the stairs, knowing exactly where to go. When she got to the room she saw Ziva and Tony laughing over a tiny set of connected pictures which they passed back and forth to each other.

"There's no way this one doesn't have your nose." Ziva insisted, thrusting the sonograms into his chest.

"Okay, ninja," He said, handing them back to you. "Whatever you say, Zivs; look, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." He told her with a smile before leaving the room.

The NCIS MCRT agent was much too distracted to notice the newcomer, EJ. EJ stepped towards the still open, automated doors and put her hand on the doorframe. She watched as the Israeli closed her eyes a few moments ago and now was starting to fall asleep. Ziva then allowed her eyes to flash open and she looked at the agent who stood right at the foot of her bed.

"I know." EJ said matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"You know…what?" Ziva asked, beginning to talk in circles.

"I know your dirty little secret." She elaborated.

"Which is…?" The Israeli woman continued, wanting substantial proof.

"I know that you're pregnant." She said rather bluntly.

Just the Ziva's eyes went wide and her face turned as white as a ghost. She was left absolutely speechless. Meanwhile in the Mallard manner Ducky was sitting at the obscenely large dining table with copies of copies of the files EJ asked him to get. To be perfectly he had no idea why the NCIS agent wanted them. Just then Sampson, one of the Corgis his mother gave him just before she died, walked up and sat down. He looked from the man and the table.

"No Sampson, it's not time for dinner." He told the dog, bending down to pet him.

Back in the hospital, Ziva was becoming lost for words. She had no idea how to respond to it.

"How?"

That was all Ziva could say at the moment.

"Are you, really?" EJ asked.

Ziva could only shake her head and look down at her lap, gripping tighter into the series of conjoined photos within her grasp.

"I am not…pregnant." She lied through her teeth.

"Why are you lying?" The blonde asked.

"I am not lying. I am not pregnant."

"Then how in the Hell is that I saw this?" She shouted, tossing the classified file towards him.

Ziva set down the pictures and grabbed the folder whose papers ended up becoming disheveled within it. She gathered up the folder and opened it. What she saw on the tenth page scared her. _HCG levels elevated Positive for pregnancy. _She gulped and shakily looked up at EJ. Tears stung in her eyes but she didn't start to cry.

"Where did you get this?" Ziva asked; her voice cracking as she talked.

"From Ducky," She said, crossing her arms. "He owed me a favor."

A lone, reluctant tear trickled down her cheek and as closed the file.

"This file is wrong."

"Yeah, I really believe NCIS fucked up a medical file because it's so much less likely that you're lying." EJ shouted sarcastically.

Ziva sniffed and looked down at the sea foam green of the blanket covering her petite frame.

"Leave." She muttered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

EJ sat down on the bed and reached out to the sonograms. Ziva didn't try to stop her and watched as EJ studied the image.

"Is this…?" EJ asked.

Ziva nodded, finally being honest.

"Ziva, what are you going to do?" EJ asked.

Ziva shrugged.

"Who is the father?" EJ asked the Israeli agent yet she got no reply. "Ziva, who is the father?"

Back at NCIS headquarters Gibbs was sitting at his desk, his hand over his mouth. He rotated a cup of his signature black coffee slowly as he looked around the empty bull pen. He looked at Tony's barren desk and Ziva's lifeless one. He had not seen them in half of a week and he wondered when he would get two of his best agents back. He also wondered what was wrong with the Israeli. He allowed a slow and deliberate breath out through his nose. He shook his head slowly and allowed himself to lean back in his office chair. He looked up at the balcony and saw Leon Vance standing there. The African American Director made his way down the stairs and went up to Gibbs' desk.

"Where have DiNozzo and David been?" He asked sternly.

"David's been in the hospital, sick and DiNozzo's been staying with her." He informed him truthfully.

Vance had been in a conference in England for a couple of days and just got back that day. He had no clue about what was going on.

"Sick?" Vance questioned. "What does she have?"

"Last I heard it was some weird kind of stomach virus." Gibbs said, standing up to grab his jacket. "I'm going to go see her now."

"Alright. Try to find out when she's getting out." He ordered.

Tony, Ziva, and EJ were all sitting in the hospital room designated to Ziva in awkward silence.

"I can't believe this." EJ blurted out.

"Well, you asked." Ziva snapped, lying back down.

"Yeah, I know."

EJ slapped the file against her legs as she stood from the medium blue chair in the corner of the room.

"I better get going." She said. "Don't worry. I won't blab your secret. I'll just let people find out for themselves. Ha! When Tony and I were having sex people found out that next day. Hell, you're pregnant! There's no hiding that."

Ziva knew this was true but she would still try to hide it, praying it was possible to hide it just for a little bit. EJ shook her head, feeling frustrated as she left the room. _Stupid idiots! _EJ thought as she jabbed the elevator button. Ziva swallowed hard when she looked over at Tony.

"Do you really think everyone will find out soon?" She asked, fear in her cocoa orbs.

"No. I think have a little while." He told her, stroking the skin of her forearm.

He smiled lovingly down to her and did something he had not done in a while. He leaned down and kissed Ziva's rosy and inviting lips. Ziva sighed contently as this occurred before ultimately kissing back. Their lips parted and came together simultaneously as they explored each other's mouths with their wandering tongues. When they pulled apart they both had pleased smiles on their faces and seemed to be enjoying life to its fullest. Gibbs arrived at the hospital, a tan jacket covering his muscular torso. He went to the nurse's station and waited until a nurse came out from the back room.

"How may I help you, Sir?" A woman named Nadine asked.

"Yes, I am looking for a patient, Ziva David." He said, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Oh, yeah, she's upstairs." She said, pointing towards the stairwell five feet away. "Let me take you to her."

Her sweet smile was something Gibbs admired but nothing could compare to Shannon. He kept thinking about his first wife all of the way up the stairs.

"She's just down there." She said, pointing to room 234.

He was snapped out of his memories and went to the room. He saw Tony and Ziva in the room. Tony was sitting in a chair strategically placed by the bed while Ziva was lying down. He watched as she let out a light hearted laugh. He stopped to look at the three IVs attached to her in addition to a heart monitor. Ziva and Tony's witty repartee was stopped when Ziva saw Gibbs.

"Gibbs is here." She said, pointing to the NCIS team leader standing right outside.

Gibbs then walked into the room, a blank expression on his face.

"Ziver, how are you feeling?" He asked in his deep toned voice.

"I'm getting better, Gibbs. I will be fine." She assured as she sat up in the hospital bed. "Trust me."

"I do, David." He said. "But I know you always try to act tough, so, I know that you'd tell me you're fine even if you aren't."

"She really is, Gibbs." Tony said, gesturing his left thumb at her.

"I know." He said with a slight nod. "Well, I had better get going."

"Alright." Ziva said.

When Gibbs left Ziva couldn't have felt more relieved. She was just glad he didn't ask too many questions. Ziva looked over at the outdoors through the window and watched as rain started to fall. She liked rain yet she was aware that it was rather depressing. She listened as it pelted the window, causing streaks down the glass surface. She then turned her attention back to Tony. She smiled and allowed her eyes to sparkle as she became lost within the emerald of his beautiful eyes. She reached up towards the man and touched his cheek. He had not shaven in a while which allowed his facial hair to grow. She actually liked the stubble but she never told him that directly.

"I love you." She told him with a small smile.

"As do I," He replied to her, caressing her luxurious yet disheveled brunette waves.

Just then Abby walked into the hospital room. She hadn't heard their words but she did have a few of her own.

"Hey Abbs." Tony greeted with a smile.

His smile quickly faded when Abby didn't answer. She just sat down in the chair which sat in the corner and looked over at Tony and Ziva.

"Abbs?" Tony asked.

Yet she remained silent.

"Abby?" Ziva asked.

"We need to talk." Abby said.


	23. What He Had To Do

Chapter Twenty-Three: What He Had To Do

Abby crossed her arms and sat back in the chair.

"What is this about?" Ziva asked.

"Colombia." She blurted to them with an angry expression.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Tony asked, stepping towards the Goth. "We didn't do anything, if that's what you mean. It was a rumor. Just a stupid rumor,"

Abby stood up, crossing her arms.

"I know the truth." She said, looking Tony right in the eye. "I know."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Tony gulped and turned towards Ziva. Meanwhile Petty Officer Tiara Raleigh was walking down a long corridor in the Pentagon when she was stopped by Lieutenant Cooper Fitzgerald, Commander Michael Lesterson, and Liam Carmichael came up to her. What she didn't realize was just what was in store for her. Later that night Zhilan Wu came into the NCIS agent, Ziva David's room with a smile on her face. She saw that her IV bags were empty and Ziva looked like she felt better.

"Hello Ziva." Wu greeted.

"Hi."

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked as Maya Katdare walked into the room.

Her long black hair hung down past her slender shoulders and a smile graced her face.

"Namaste Ziva." Maya said, using her Hindi.

"Namaste." Ziva replied.

"Zivs, I didn't know you speak Hindi." Tony said, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"I only know a little." She explained.

"Aap kaisey hain?" She asked.

"Mein theek hoon, shukriya!" Ziva replied with a smile. "Aur aap?"

"Accha." She answered with a shrug.

"That's good."

"What else are good are your vitals." Dr. Wu commented. "You seem to be getting better."

"I feel a bit better, yeah." She said with a pondering nod.

"Have you tried eating?" Maya asked.

"No, not yet," She replied.

"Well, then, after we draw a little bit of your blood…go down to the cafeteria and try eating before we replace your IVs." Wu said.

"Okay." She said, climbing out of the bed.

She let out an exalted sigh before she bent in several directions, stretching out her stiff muscles. She knew that soon she wouldn't be able to move like this. She then watched as Tony dug through a bag he had packed for her. By some sort of miracle Ziva had been able to keep down her food and was now lying in her hospital bed listening to Tony's iPod touch. The Israeli had set it on shuffle before she rested her eyes. While she was resting Tony had slipped away and gone to head quarters.

"Is there any work you got for me?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"On your desk," He fragmented, pointing in the direction of his desk. "DiNozzo, we need to talk."

Tony turned his head, twenty files in his arms.

"Can this wait?" He asked, struggling to keep the files in his arms.

"No."

Tony's shoulders dropped in some sort of defeat before he set the files down on Gibbs' desk.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I want to know something." The team leader stated. "Why is it that you're the only one that's stayed with Ziva?"

This question caught him off guard.

"Clearly it's possible for there to be watch shifts. We do it all of the time." He told him with a shrug. "What's so different now?"

"Nothing," He lied. "I just…I have to go."

Tony gathered the files up in his arms and the rather uncomfortable agent walked quickly towards his car once he got to the parking garage. Just then EJ came running up.

"How's Ziva?"

"She's pregnant, EJ, that's how she is." He snapped, in a hurry to get back to Ziva.

"Has she been able to eat yet?" He heard her ask.

"Yes." He said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Can I go to the hospital with you?" She asked. "I want to see Ziva."

"Sure you do." He retorted sarcastically. "All you want to do is bug her. Besides, she'll probably be sleeping by the time we get there."

EJ nodded, jumping in the car beside him.

"Are you deaf?" Tony asked. "Or, maybe you just can't take a hint."

EJ furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't want you around her." He said, slamming his hands flatly onto his steering wheel.

EJ jumped slightly and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "She's…she's pregnant with my babies, EJ. She doesn't need all of this…crap."

"I am not out to do anything." She swore. "I only want to check on her. Is that a crime?"

"No." He said.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Ziva was falling asleep to an assortment of music which ranged from Frank Sinatra to the Beach Boys, even a few rap songs. She liked Tony's music. She was about to drift off into a deep sleep when Tony came in. She jumped at the sound and yanked the headphones from her ears.

"Easy Zivs, it's just me."

She rolled her eyes at how ridiculous her reaction was and put the headphones back in. Tony went up to Ziva and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, noticing the song that was playing.

"Really? Manfred Man, Ziva? Are you serious?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Okay," She said. "It's your iPod."

She waved it at him and he nodded.

"I am aware of that Zee-vah." He rebutted, stretching out her name.

She could only tiredly smile to him before turning up the music and closing her eyes. Tony and EJ went to the other section of the room where there was space for them to sit on the floor. EJ sat down and began sifting through the files when she looked up at Ziva.

"Is she okay?" EJ asked.

"Yeah, she's just cranky because she has to stay in the hospital another night." Tony said with a shrug.

"Oh." EJ said with a nod.

"Ever since…it…happened she hates hospitals." Tony informed.

"It?" EJ asked.

"Yes," Tony started, looking up from the file in his lap. "Somalia."

EJ's breath stopped and her eyes went wide. She had not known about what happened to Ziva. She had to know what happened.

"What happened?"

Tony shut the file and placed it on the floor beside him. He took a moment before he told her. This subject was a rough one to talk about, even now, after two whole years.

"She was…held hostage by a group of Hamas terrorists led by a man named Saleem Ulman for almost four months."

The whole room went silent except for the beeping of Ziva's heart monitor and the faint sound of music coming from the headphones. EJ reached up and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is she okay now?"

"Sometimes she has nightmares but um, she's okay. I mean, they didn't give her any diseases or anything. I know that."

"Diseases?"

"She was raped, EJ. She was repeatedly raped." Tony said before standing up. "We're done with this conversation."

Tony sat down on Ziva's bed and took a hold of her hand. He was literally getting tired of EJ and he knew that Ziva was too. She never liked her. He was the same way with Ray. He was just glad they both came to their senses and got out of those relationships when they did. He had no idea where C. was and he was glad for that. Now, he knew exactly what he had to do.


	24. The Little Things

**A/N: SORRY! I haven't updated in a while and I feel TERRIBLE. I would also like to apologize about the major typo in the last chapter. It was supposed to say C., not C. I'm sorry. So, a lot of things will happen in this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it. To T.J. Wise, I loved your review and I send my love to all of my faithful reviews. **

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Little Things

Tony DiNozzo walked into Ziva's hospital room that afternoon, a cheerful look on his face. Ziva knitted her eyebrows together, wondering why he was so happy. She had to know.

"Guess who gets to go home today?" He asked, answering her question.

"Me!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Thank God!" She sighed, standing from the bed.

She grabbed the jeans and blouse from her bag and went to the little bathroom in her room. She changed rather quickly, feeling much less exposed in her clothes. She gathered everything up rapidly and Tony tried to help. They were finished rather quickly and a nurse came in.

"Hey Ziva!" She chimed.

It was the nurse they had seen when they first arrived, Taylor McKenzie. Ziva smiled when she saw her.

"Hi!" She replied with a smile.

"I have your meds." She said, waving the white bag of prescription medication in the air. "I hope you'll find this easier than the IVs."

Her quip made Ziva smirk as she slung her bag onto her shoulder. She nodded at this and grabbed the medication from the nurse. The five foot eight inch woman smiled as she set down her coffee and pulled her light brown hair back into a bun. She watched as Ziva stood there, paleness coming across her face.

"Ziva?" Taylor asked.

Meanwhile Ziva became nauseous, the smell of the registered nurse's coffee wafting into her nose. She lurched forward and dropped her bag, running off to the small bathroom. She leant over the toilet and upchucked her breakfast. Tony ran after her and found her in a severely sickly state. He let out a sigh and crouched down to her. He grabbed hold of her long hair as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. He listened to the heart wrenching sound of his girlfriend vomiting. He hated seeing her so sick but he knew it was because she had been off of her medicine. Not only that but it was a natural response due to the pregnancy. He knew he would just have to get used to seeing her this way. When she stopped she rested her head on her arm. To be honest Tony felt sorry for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head as she flushed the toilet. She turned around and perched her petite frame against the Italian's muscular frame.

"Pregnancy's kicking your ass, isn't it?" He asked her as he caressed her soft hair.

She could only nod, her bottom lip sticking out as if she were to be pouting.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really didn't mean for this to happen to you. I wish that somehow I can take that burden away. You know, help you somehow." He told her as she looked up at him.

She smiled, finding what he said sweet. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as if he were her lifeline. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at this. He loved how some times she could seem like the most independent woman on the face of the planet and then other times she would be so needy that it turned into a form of dependence he had never seen in her before they started having sex.

"Okay, well, let's get you out of here, eh?" He asked, pulling her frame up from the ground.

Before she allowed him to walk them from the bathroom she buried her face into his shirt. She remained there for several moments, not wanting to move. She hugged Tony tightly and yet again Tony laughed at her.

"Okay, cuteness, let's go. I thought the ninja wanted to leave?" He asked.

"I do." She relied in a muffled tone.

"Well, then, let's get out of here." He said.

She nodded against his shirt-clad chest and allowed Tony to escort her out of the bathroom. They walked out of the hospital room and never dared to look back. They went to Tony's car and got in. It felt so unreal to Ziva. She had been in there for four whole days and now she got to go home. She wondered what rumors had been spread this time. She hated how much people talked. It was none of their business to begin with so why would they try to get involved with it in the first place?

Ziva sat in the car, looking out the window as the left Bethesda and headed for Georgetown. It hadn't been that long of a drive which Ziva was grateful for. She knew that when she went into labor that if she were at home she wouldn't be far from the hospital. She just prayed she wouldn't have to drive herself. She allowed those thoughts to dissipate for she knew that wasn't what was of greatest importance. She looked over at Tony and shook her head. Tony saw this and felt the need to make a comment.

"What is it, Zi?" He asked, taking hold of her hand.

"I am scared." She admitted.

"Oh?" He asked. "Of…"

"I do not wish for anyone else to find out about this. Too many people know already and I hate that. I have no idea what to do and I am sure you are feeling the same way."

She was right. He had no idea what to do about this. They knew they could keep it under wraps but for how long? How long, was the question? It was just a matter of time before people started noticing the chances that would inevitably take place. It wasn't as if she could hide it forever.

"Well, Ziva, we have some time to figure things out. Don't worry your beautiful head too much, okay?"

She snickered at this and smiled.

"Okay."

"That's my job." He said, pointing a thumb towards himself as he drove. "Now, you do yours."

"Which is?" She asked.

"Growing my beautiful babies and taking care of you," He said, with a brilliant smile. "You let me do all the worrying."

She smiled in a rather pleased manner. She had not had anyone say or do such nice things for her and to have that touched her soul deeply. She was genuinely loved and he wouldn't even have to say it. She didn't need to hear it. He showed her that he loved her through the little things he did and said. That was enough for her. All she ever needed was that love and she had it. She couldn't believe how blind she was to not have seen what she had been looking for sat across from her in the squad room for the better part of seven years. The instant she looked at Tony as he drove she knew he was the one. What she hadn't realized was that Tony was thinking just about the same thing.


	25. Rekindling A Life Long Flame

Chapter Twenty-Five: Rekindling A Life-Long Flame

When Tony and Ziva got home that evening and the sun spilled lightly into the apartment, Ziva sat down on the couch and Tony went to his bedroom. She lay back on the couch and wondered what he was doing. Meanwhile Tony was unpacking the few things he had packed for her and put them in the top drawer of his dresser. The Israeli agent watched as Tony came back, a smile on his face. Ziva propped herself up onto her elbow and watched as he sauntered towards her.

"Hey baby." Tony said, kneeling down by the couch.

"Hey." She replied, tucking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I love you so much." He said, reaching out towards her.

He caressed her cheek and leaned in. With that, Ziva allowed Tony's lips to collide with hers. They had not had a real kiss in so long and it felt great to have that sensation again. For Ziva to feel him and for Tony to feel her had to have been the best thing in the entire world to them at that very moment. As they kissed, Ziva sat up and held Tony's face. They continued to kiss, both enjoying those feelings that kissing brought upon them. Ziva pulled Tony closer, wrapping her legs on either side of the federal agent. In response Tony put his hands on her thighs and pulled her closer to him. He felt her pelvis touching his mid torso which he loved. He pulled away from the kiss and allowed his lips to traverse towards her left ear.

"I missed this." He whispered, his breaths caressing her ear softly.

"So did I," She reciprocated. "What are you going to do about it?"

Her question seemed more like a dare. It was as if she was daring him to do whatever he wanted to her. He smirked devilishly and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. The libidinous agent swiftly lifted her from the ground and proceeded to carry her the short distance to the bedroom. This triggered a well-welcomed déjà vu for Ziva. He lied her down gently on the bed and crawled on top of her. With a sly smirk he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, wrapping her legs around his own hips. Ziva allowed her slightly shaky hands to travel down from Tony's shoulders to the button on his light denim jeans. She slowly unbuttoned them and started pushing them down. Ziva then found his erection and instantly felt gratification. It felt like it had been ages since she had had him in every sense of the word. The ecstatic Israeli then allowed her hands to glide from his pants up to his pectoral muscles. She could feel every inch of his body yet again. For this, Ziva was enthralled. As Ziva was becoming lost within the ecstasy Tony was just enjoying the feel of her curves again. Her beautiful body was one of the many things he loved so much about Ziva David. Tony's hands had managed to work their way beneath her light blue and rather loose blouse. As the Italian's hands caressed Ziva's skin in a teasing manner, she could not help but release a loud moan in her native tongue.

"Oi Tony! Ken, be'vakasha." She begged, feeling his hands continue to caress her olive-tan skin.

Tony was becoming rather turned on by her cries and Ziva could tell as much. He decided to play her game and began uttering obscenities in Italian.

"Sborra Ziva." He said.

"I will when you give me a reason to." She retorted before she gripped her hands onto his shoulders.

With one swift movement the Israeli NCIS agent found herself straddling Tony's erection. She smirked cockily down to him and licked her lips in a nondescript yet seductive manner. Tony grew scared by this look and vocalized his fear.

"Merda!" He exclaimed.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at this and she nodded.

"Si."

Ziva knew for a fact that he knew nothing good was to come of this but she did have a few…tricks up her sleeves. That devious brain of hers was always concocting plans on how to get to Tony in multiple ways. Tonight she was going to get to him in the best of ways. She loved the Italian beneath her and she was going to show him. Tony DiNozzo was aware that Ziva was a woman of many talents. She had proved this a multitude of times. He was also aware that one of Ziva's, in his opinion, best talents was what she could do with her mouth. It had been ages since she had given him head but he had a strong feeling that that was what she about to do. But, then again, Tony was aware that Ziva was a very…unpredictable creature. She was capable of so much too and this was what kept the mysteriousness and unpredictability between them. It was what kept their relationship alive. Despite the fact that he could tell what she was thinking just from a look in her chocolate brown eyes, Tony could never predict what Ziva was going to do. He then thought he would vocalize his special request in the hopes that maybe Ziva would comply.

"Voglio un pompino." Tony told her in Italian.

Ziva then furrowed her eyebrows together in wondrous confusion. She had known what he had said but that isn't to say she didn't want to play with him a bit.

"E che cosi?" She asked, crossing her arms beneath her shirt-clad breasts.

"Si il mio amore." He replied with a slight nod.

Should she indulge him? Should Ziva just cave and allow the man his "reward"? These questions crossed her mind as she perched herself on her upper thighs.

"Per favore. Guanci dolci, ho bisogno di ti." He begged in Italian.

"Do you, now?"

"Yes. Dai, per favore, ninja! Don't make me keep begging!" He said; a pouty look on his angular face.

Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled down to him. Ziva was strong but there was no way she could resist his face. She bent down to him and kissed his lips. She then moved to kiss his right cheek and down his jaw line. She then placed a kiss on his ear.

"Lo sai che ti amo a destra?" She asked.

"Vadai." He replied, using the little Hebrew he knew.

She smiled; a slight tear in her eye. Ziva felt like crying right then but she knew that would totally turn him off and ruin their moment. She simply blinked the tears threatening to fall and continued kissing him. When Ziva felt Tony grip onto the hem of her shirt, she put her arms up and allowed her partner to remove the shirt. Tony tossed it away and looked into Ziva's deep brown eyes. He couldn't think of a time that he didn't get lost in those perfect orbs. How did he go so long without telling her how he truly felt for her? He mentally head slapped himself for not doing so. Just then Ziva dug within her very soul and told Tony what he needed to hear.

"Ti amo, mi Tony." Ziva told him, raking her fingers through Tony's hair.

"Ti amo, mi Ziva." He replied, taking hold of her face.

Tony pulled her down to him and placed a deep and loving kiss on her soft and rosy lips. When the pair separated Ziva couldn't help but look into Tony's loving, emerald green eyes. Tony looked up at her and saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek. What could possibly make her cry?

"Quello che e, il miele?" Tony asked, not yet ready to go back to English.

"Nothing, it is nothing," Ziva replied with a shrug. "I just love you."

"Oh, I see." The Italian remarked somewhat sarcastically as he reached up to play with her hair.

Ziva shook away her temporary sadness and focused on the task at hand. She wanted to make Tony happy and in turn this would make her happy. Ziva allowed herself to climb down his frame, pushing her hands beneath his red Ohio State shirt. She stopped when she had his shirt almost to his head. Tony, as if he read her mind, sat up some and let her remove the shirt. Ziva tossed away his shirt in a similar fashion as he had done with hers. She then narrowed her eyes at him when the man underneath her began allowing his hands to roam her taut torso. She closed her eyes when his hands connected with her rounded breasts. They were so beautiful and as Tony looked at them thoughts raced through his head. He couldn't help but wonder how big her breasts would get with the pregnancy. Ziva could only perch herself on him and watched as he grew more and more mesmerized by them. He then began doing something that surprised her. He began massaging her breasts in a rhythmic motion. Ziva's head tilted back in response to this. She enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

"Harah!" She exclaimed. "Oi Tony!"

Tony could only silently laugh at her foul words.

"Sheket." She said in the form of a moan.

Ziva took a hold of Tony's larger hands and took them off of her body. She kept them within her grasp as she made her way down his body. It was then when she saw his unbuttoned jeans. They were not quite off of his body but Ziva would soon change that. She gripped onto them and in one swift motion the Israeli removed them with great expertise. She watched as they fell off of the side of the bed, leaving the Italian in his boxers and her in her jeans. Tony couldn't wait to get them off of her and feel himself inside of her yet again. For a brief moment the man flashed back to their time in Bogota. The shower which in a sense created the two lives gradually growing inside of his girlfriend would forever hold that memory. Tony could remember every loud moan which escaped from her mouth, every touch of her water-soaked frame, every single second which they had had together in that small shower. He snapped out of reverie when Ziva took hold of the waistband of his boxers. A crooked grin plastered across her face as she concocted a devious plan in her head. She whipped her hair over her left shoulder and slowly removed them. It was then when she saw his erect shaft. Tossing away his boxers, Ziva couldn't help but marvel at it as she had several times before. The Israeli was captivated by it, despite the fact she had seen it so many times before.

"Like what you see, hmm?" Tony asked.

Ziva could only nod and take a deep breath before taking a hold of him. She allowed her mouth to open slightly and she peppered a kiss on his head. Ziva then looked up at Tony and felt the need to say it grow stronger.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Zi," Replied Tony with a sweet smile. "I love you, too."

The Israeli agent then readied her entire body for what she was about to do, what she was about to enjoy. By doing this they would be rekindling a life-long flame which burned in the both of them. Making love just brought them that much closer and for that Ziva and Tony would always be grateful.


	26. Have A Little Faith

Chapter Twenty-Six: Have A Little Faith

They were lying in bed that warm evening with their bare bodies beneath the blankets. Tony gripped onto Ziva's hand and their fingers intertwined. Tony looked down into Ziva's deep brown orbs and smiled. She smiled back, not saying a word. Tony could feel Ziva's legs becoming entangled with his. Ziva could feel every single one of his leg hairs rubbing against her smooth legs. She enjoyed the feel of a warm body next to her in her bed and the fact that it was Tony, the man that had gotten her pregnant, made it that much better. She snuggled against Tony and allowed her eyes to close.

"Zivs," Tony called out.

"What?" She asked into Tony's chest.

"You have to take your medicine." He whispered into her ear.

She heaved a sigh and sat up in bed. The tired and slightly bad tempered Israeli then climbed out, grabbed Tony's t-shirt and threw it onto her body. Tony's smirk went unseen as Ziva walked to the bathroom which was just across the hall.

"Ya manyak," She muttered angrily as she rifled through the medicine cabinet.

She grabbed three pill bottles and set them on the counter before she filled a cup with water. Ziva first grabbed the prenatal vitamin, deciding to take the biggest pill first. Then Ziva proceeded to take the anti-nausea med and the iron-supplement. She knew that these medications would help her but she also knew that this was going to be a long pregnancy.

Ziva David was now ten weeks pregnant and no one had suspected anything. In fact, not much had changed. The medicine for her morning sickness had helped a lot but what she didn't realize was just how much would change. That morning when Ziva woke up she sat up and looked over at Tony. She smirked at the sight of the sleeping Italian agent. The Israeli was still feeling tired but got out of bed, regardless. She walked across the hall into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What she saw scared her. Ziva saw a slight protrusion of her stomach and her breasts had grown larger.

"Whoa!" Ziva exclaimed in a whisper.

She lifted up her black tank top and saw the raised skin. She shook her head at it as her hand gravitated towards it. Once her hand was on it she felt a pulsating that she had never felt before. Ziva's eyes went wide when she realized what it was. It was the beating of two small hearts. She smiled at this, tears stinging her eyes. She let out a slight laugh before she started to cry. She leaned her hands onto the counter and started to sob. Tony awoke to the sound of Ziva crying. He flew out of bed, fearful as to what was making her cry. He ran across the hall and found her standing there wiping tears off of her face.

"Ziva, what's the matter?" He asked, taking hold of her by her biceps.

She continued to wipe her eyes and sniffed.

"Nothing, honey, nothing is wrong." Ziva responded, pulling down her tank top.

"Then why the hell are you crying?" He asked, getting in her face.

"I'm sorry, I just saw myself and…" She let her thoughts trail off as she lifted up her tank top.

When Tony saw Ziva's bump his eyes went wide. He crouched down and put his hands on it.

"Oh, my God!" He whispered.

"I know." Ziva replied in the same volume.

He shook his head and kissed her bump. His lips lingered there as he felt the pulsating under his lips.

"Hi babies." He crooned. "Guess who I am? I'm your dad."

His words put tears in Ziva's eyes. She found the act to be more than touching.

"Are you guys awake? Hmm? Do you want some breakfast? Are you guys warm in there? I bet you are."

He allowed his fingertips to dance across the soft olive-tan skin. Ziva watched his face and she noticed how mesmerized he had become.

"I want you little guys to know that I love you…and I love your mom. I love her so much. If she ever, ever forgets that give her a good strong kick for me, okay?"

"Oh, Tony, you're so ridiculous." She said, shaking her head.

"Am I?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, you are." She said, raising her voice.

She crossed her arms under her larger breasts and Tony's eyes instantly went to them.

"Whoa!" He said, noticing how impressive they were.

"Yeah, I know." She said, looking down at them. "People are definitely going to find out about this."

The fear on her face matched the fearful tone in her voice.

"Ziva, look at me. It'll be fine. I am sure we can come up with…something." He said, looking her over quickly.

"Yeah, well, when that doesn't work," She said rather pessimistically. "What then? What will we do then, hmm? How many "master plans" will we go through?"

"Zivs, don't talk like that. Why are you being like this?" He asked.

"What? Realistic? Tony, I will get huge." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you really think that we'll be able to keep this quiet?"

"For a little while, we might. But, Zivs, I want you to have a little faith. Is that too hard?" He asked, holding onto her face.

She shook her head and allowed her body to rest against Tony's. Ziva started crying and Tony couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and held her there. What they didn't realize was what would be in store for them when they got to work that morning.


	27. Sexual Harassment Seminar

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sexual Harassment Seminar

"Come on, boss!" Tony exclaimed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. It's required DiNozzo! You should know that by now!" Gibbs said.

"Tony, please, stop complaining." Ziva begged, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The probationary female agent was starting to get a headache, which as Tony and Ziva both knew was a common pregnancy symptom. The team gathered in the elevator and headed one floor down to the lecture hall. They walked in and all found a seat. The rows of desks reminded Tony of his days back in High School. In the first row sat Abby, Palmer, and McGee. In the second sat Tony, and Ducky, and in the last row sat Gibbs, Ziva, and Vance. Other agents from various departments filed in later on. Just then, the middle aged woman from DOD's H.R walked in and smiled to the agents.

"Hello guys! Welcome!" She greeted, setting down a stack of papers onto her podium. 'Now, my name is Denise Tyler and I am from Human Resources. You all are here for your annual sexual harassment seminar."

She pulled out a sheet of paper which had their names on them alphabetically. She took attendance and began the seminar. She started a video on the different kinds of sexual harassment. Meanwhile Ziva was not even paying attention. She pulled out a pen and the small notebook she had brought with her and began writing random names on the paper. She knew it was early but she wanted to think of names. Ziva wrote a few Hebrew names on the paper. Raphaela, Jordan, Sarah, Michaela, Aliyah, Aaron, she even wrote Tali and Ari's names on there. She had no idea what she was going to name them. Hell, she didn't even know what they were yet.

"Please tell me you aren't going to lick my ear again." Tony said as he turned around to face her.

"Relax Tony; I will not lick your ear again or anything like that. I want to get out of here." Ziva said to the NCIS agent in front of her with a sigh as she put down the pen in her hands.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

He read the scribbled names and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Are you already picking out names?" He asked in a whisper.

Ziva nodded, indicating that his assumption was in fact correct. He turned towards her completely and smiled to her. He couldn't help it. He looked back at the names and found himself liking each of them. He then knew what he had to say. He stole Ziva's pen and wrote at the bottom of the page. _Whatever you pick I will be happy with, my beautiful Ziva. _When she read this she couldn't help but blush and smile. She looked up from the note and Tony's emerald orbs connected with her chocolate pools.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him.

Just then what Ms. Tyler said caught their attention.

"Let's talk about office relationships." She said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Tony and Ziva's eyes went wide at this and Abby and McGee couldn't help but chuckle. Gibbs watched the pair, observing their reaction to the words.

"How many of you are either married or in a relationship?" She asked.

Tony, Ziva, Vance, and Jimmy raised their hands, trying to be completely honest.

"And how many of you are with someone who you work with?"

Jimmy and Vance's hands went down instantly whereas Tony and Ziva's went down slowly. Everyone was staring at them. Everyone was curious as to what was going on.

"So, there is no one currently in an office relationship?" She questioned. "Alright…"

Just then Gibbs stood from his desk and he grabbed onto Tony by his bicep. Startled, Tony found himself being dragged out of the room by Gibbs.

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" Gibbs ordered through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, acting as if he had no idea.

"Are you still with Agent Barrett?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stood there and did the only thing he could. He laughed.

"What?" Tony asked. "No!"

Meanwhile inside Ziva looked around and let a couple tears fall down her cheeks. The woman running the seminar noticed this and walked over to her. Sitting down in Tony's spot, she looked at the Israeli and for a moment she didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I, um, want to apologize." She said, sniffing back her tears.

"For…"

"I am sorry for crying during your seminar. I did not mean to." She elaborated.

"Oh. No. You're fine. What's the matter?"

"I…cannot say." She said as Tony and Gibbs walked back in.

After an hour longer in the lecture hall the seminar was over. The instructor dismissed everyone but Tony and Ziva.

"Agent David, DiNozzo…can I have a word with you?" Ms. Tyler asked.

They then walked back from the entrance way to the front of the lecture hall.

"Have a seat." She said, gesturing between the two desks near her.

They did as they were told and looked up at Denise. Denise pulled an office chair over and sat down.

"So, are you guys going to tell me about your relationship?" She asked.

**A/N: Hey! So, I just wanted to say I feel TERRIBLE that I did not translate all of the foreign languages in this story. I will be putting them right here. Once again I feel really bad and I hope there was not too much confusion.**

**Chapter Eleven: Columbian Confession [Spanish]**

**Hola Bonita: Hello pretty (oh-la bo-nee-tah)  
>Hola Senor: Hello sir (oh-la seen-yor)<br>Mi llamo: My name is… (Mee yamo)  
>Encantada: nice to meet you (en-can-tah-dah)<br>yo se: I know (yo say)  
>Hablas español: Do you speak Spanish (ab-las e-span-yol)<br>Si: Yes (see)  
>Por que se sorprendio a todos que puedo hablar Espanol?: Why is everyone surprised I can speak Spanish<br>(Pohr K say sor-prehn-dee-oh ah toh-dos k pu-way-dough ab-lar e-span-yol)  
>No se: I don't know (no say)<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Three: What He Had To Do [Hindi]**

**Namaste: Hello (nah-mah-stay)  
>Aap kaisey hain: How are you? (ahp ka-ee-say ha-een)<br>Mein theek hoon, shukriya!: I am fine, thanks (Mey-een theek who-n shook-ree-yah)  
>Aur aap?: And you? (Ah-oor ahp)<br>Accha: Good (Ak-ha [like ch in Hebrew])**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Rekindling A Life-Long Flame [Hebrew]**

**Oi: Oh (oh-ee)  
>Ken: Yes (kehn)<br>Be'vakasha: Please (buh-vahk-sha)  
>Vadai: Of course (Vuh-dah-ee)<br>Harah: Shit (Hah-rah [thick accented H like ch in Hebrew])  
>Sheket: Shut up (Sheh-keht)<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Rekindling A Life-Long Flame [Italian]**

**Sborra: Cum (sboh-rra [roll r])  
>Merda: Shit (mehr-dah)<br>Si: Yes (see)  
>Voglio un pompino: I want a blowjob (vohg-lee-oh oon pohm-pee-noh)<br>E che cosi: Is that so (eh ke ko-see)  
>Si il mio amore: Yes, my love (See eel mee-oh a-moh-re)<br>Per favore: Please (Per fah-voh-reh)  
>Guanci dolci: Sweet cheeks (goo-ahn-chee dohl-chee)<br>ho bisogno di ti: I need you (Ho beesohgnoh dee tee)  
>Dai: Come on (Dahee)<br>Lo sai che ti amo a destra: You know I love you, right? (Loh saee ke tee ah-moh ah des-trah)  
>Ti amo: I love you (Tee ah-mo)<br>mi: my (Mee)  
>Quello che e, il miele: What is it, honey (kue-yo ke eh eel mee-eh-leh)<strong>

**I just hope that this helps for those who were confused. Also, I know! I left it on a cliff hanger. I will pick it up next chapter, I promise and from now on translations will be put with their chapters. Ha-ha! Once again I apologize! PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong> 


	28. It's Obvious!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: It's Obvious!

"We do not know what you are talking about." Ziva said almost defensively.

Denise knew she was lying. She could tell.

"Come on, it's obvious!" Exclaimed Denise as she gestured between them.

Tony and Ziva shared a look of sheer surprise and looked back to Denise.

"You…you know?" Tony asked.

She nodded and moved closer to them.

"I want to offer you my advice and support. It must be terribly hard for you." She said with a sympathetic glance.

"Yes." Ziva admitted. "More than you know."

She scrunched her round face in confusion, her hazel eyes dancing between the pair. She had no idea what the NCIS agent was going on about. Ziva, noticing the look on the woman's face, felt the need to elaborate grow stronger.

"I am…pregnant." She clarified with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Ziva." She said.

She shook her head, digesting the new information.

"What are you two going to do?" She asked them.

"We have no idea." Ziva said.

And with that Ziva started to cry. Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"Look, can I give you a piece of advice?" She queried.

"Sure," Ziva said with a sniff.

"I think you should come with me up to Vance's office and you two should tell him." The woman told the pair, taking hold the agents' hands.

She watched as Ziva shook her head rapidly.

"No. No! I can't" She said emotionally as she stood from her seat.

"Ziva, maybe you should?" Denise suggested.

Ziva took a deep and calming breath before nodding. She knew ultimately that this secret would come out, regardless of how hard they tried hiding it. Denise then led the pair out of the lecture hall and up to Vance's office. It seemed like the closer they got the more nervous Ziva became. Tony reached out and took a hold of the scared woman's hand which seemed to calm her considerably. The elevator doors opened to reveal the fourth floor which contained Vance's office, the break room, M-TAC, and the conference room. She tried to stabilize herself as best she could whilst the trio made their way down the long corridor to Vance's office. Ziva could not help but feel terror creep through her veins as Denise opened Leon's assistant's door.

"Go on in." She said with a smile.

Tony looked over at Ziva and noticed her larger chest moving more rapidly with her increasing breath. Denise led the pair inside and Vance looked up from his work.

"Denise, how may I help you?" He asked, standing up from his desk.

"I think these two have some…news they need to share." She said, gesturing towards the pair.

Meanwhile down in Abby's lab Abby and McGee were sitting around in the middle room in her large lab. They hadn't had a case that day and were now finding ways to cure their boredom. It was then when Abby felt it prudent to bring it up.

"Have you noticed Ziva lately?" She asked, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Um…what do you mean?" He asked.

She looked up and shrugged.

"You know, I mean she's…different." The Goth said, not really knowing how to word it.

"You mean her gaining weight?" Tim asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, practically jumping out of her chair. "I am so glad I'm not the only one who notice's it."

"Well, Abby, to be honest I think we should leave her alone about this. Ziva…if she wanted us to know she would have told us already. After all, who knows?" He said with a shrug. "She could just be gaining weight."

Abby tilted her head to the side and gave him a look that told him she thought what he said was completely ludicrous. Abby was the type to think logically and McGee was well…McGee.

"Do you really think Ziva would allow herself to "just gain weight"?" She asked, motioning her fingers like air quotes.

McGee shrugged and shook his head a little bit. He had no clue. Abby stood up and abruptly traversed to her computer.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked, moving to her.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this once and for all." She told him.

Back upstairs Vance sat at his desk, his chin resting on his intertwined fingers as he looked between his two silent agents.

"I'm waiting." He finally spoke.

Ziva drew in a calming breath, her mind racing. Would he fire her? Would he fire Tony? Would he tell Gibbs? Would he tell her father? All of these thoughts raced through her minds at rapid fire speed as she looked up at her employer. She gulped, fear coursing through every single inch of her body. She could feel the two tiny heartbeats inside of her growing faster in response to her own. She placed a hand on her stomach in a barely discernible manner as she prepared herself to speak. The panicked Israeli felt her hands start to shake as a result of her nervousness.

"I…I…"

"David!" He snapped. "What is this about?"

"Director, please…" Denise said, putting her hand up. "Give her some time."

Vance nodded and looked back at Ziva. She had her head hanging low, almost shamefully. She was ashamed and he could tell as much. He sat back in his rather impressively large office chair, waiting for his female employee to speak.

"I have a health issue that you may need to know about." She told him in a vague manner.

He nodded, taking in this new information.

"Could you elaborate?" He asked, wanting more.

"I am, um, expecting." She said.

Vance analyzed her for a second and then he realized it. She was pregnant.

"I see." He said with a nod. "What does agent DiNozzo have to do with this, exactly?"

"Sir," Tony said, speaking up. "I have everything to do with this."

DiNozzo put a hand on the small of Ziva's back and looked to the Director. He then said the four words he never thought he'd get to say.

"I got Ziva pregnant."

Vance's eye went wide and he looked at the pair in slack-jawed amazement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. In the three and a half years he had been NCIS Director he never had to deal with a pregnant employee before. He didn't even know fully what the protocol was. He stood from his desk and walked towards the pair. He watched as they stood, awaiting their verdict.

"Are you…okay?" Vance asked Ziva.

"I am fine. I just want to know that you will not fire me…or Tony." She told him. "We NEED our jobs and we cannot support these babies if we are on unemployment."

She put a hand on her stomach for emphasis and looked deep into his almost-black eyes. Vance had a wife and two kids himself. He knew what it was like. He knew what they were going through. He felt sorry for them in a sense.

"I will not fire you, David but I want to know one thing." He said, holding up his index finger. "How far along are you?"

She sniffed and wiped away a stray tear which slipped past Ziva's defenses.

"Ten weeks." She muttered, on the verge of tears.

"Okay. I need to check protocol on this but for now I want Tony to take you home and for you to rest. Is that understood, David?"

"Yes sir." Ziva replied with a nod.

It was only five o'clock that afternoon but still Ziva was tired. She just wanted to go to Tony's apartment and sprawl on the couch. Tony led her out of Vance's office and the pair gathered their things from the squad room before they ultimately left the building. They went to the parking garage and quickly found Tony's car. Tony put their bags in the trunk before opened the passenger side door for her. Ziva smirked at this and got in. She grabbed a hold of the seat belt as Tony shut the door gently. Ziva buckled the seat belt, making sure that the bottom part of the belt was beneath her stomach. She then sat back comfortably, placing both hands on her stomach. Ziva allowed her thumbs to caress the slight bump as Tony got in. He quickly buckled up and looked over at Ziva, a smile on his face.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He told her.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, turning towards him as one of her eyebrows pushed inward with skepticism.

"Yes." He said, leaning in slightly.

He then pressed his lips into hers and they remained there for only seconds kissing. Tony pulled away and put the keys in the ignition. He then carefully drove them home, insuring that he got Ziva and his two babies home safely. When they arrived at the complex Tony found his parking spot and stopped the car. He watched as his girlfriend unbuckled her seat belt.

"So, what do you say we head on upstairs, maybe pop in a movie, and just lounge around on the couch?" He proposed with a grin.

"That sounds lovely!" She chimed. "One question, though, my Tony."

"What's my ninja's question?" Tony asked.

"Can I pick the movie?" She asked, looking excited and eager at the same time.

With the facial expression Ziva had made, there was no way he could deny her.

"Okay." He said, caving into his favorite person on the entire face of the planet.

She clapped her hands in sheer excitement and climbed out of the car. She knew just what movie she wanted to watch. Tony grabbed their bags out of the trunk of the car and followed his immensely happy Israeli. They went upstairs, the doormen watching them closely. As Tony and Ziva disappeared Logan turned to Sisal.

"I told you." Logan boasted.

"What are you talking about?" Sisal asked his fellow doorman.

"It's obvious!" Logan exclaimed flabbergasted.

"What is?"

"I knew she was going to get pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sisal questioned, sounding shocked beyond belief.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva went into the apartment and Ziva instantly went to Tony's seemingly endless move collection. The series of shelves which held all of his movies marveled Ziva. She went the K's and found the movie she was looking for. She pulled it off of the shelf and held it close to her enlarged breasts.

"Ooh!" Tony exclaimed. "Whatchya got there?"

He sauntered towards her and wondered what she had within her grasp. He could not help but bust out in sheer laughter at the sight of the DVD cover. He absolutely loved the movie and with Ziva pregnant it couldn't have been more perfect.

"No!" He exclaimed in a winded voice. "Oh, this is so perfect!"

Ziva was pleasantly surprised by his zealous reaction.

"I am glad you feel this way." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I love this movie!" He said as he put the DVD into the player.

When they sat down an image popped up on the screen revealing that is was in fact the movie called "Knocked Up". Later that night Ziva was lying in bed asleep when she was awoken from her peaceful slumber. The sound of her cell phone vibrating caused her to stir. She sat up, careful as to not wake Tony. She looked at the call. It was only nine o'clock at night. Ziva tiredly picked the phone up from its place on the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"


	29. A Mother Figure

Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Mother Figure

"Shalom Ziva." An Arabic woman's voice said as she fiddled with Ziva's card.

"Who is this?" She asked as she sat up in bed.

The woman on the other end of the phone was slightly offended by this. How could Ziva not remember who she was?

"I am hurt, Ziva. How do you not remember me?" She asked.

"Oh, my God!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear. It is me. How are you?" She asked, her eyes softening as she spoke.

"Miriam, why are you calling me?" She asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Hun, but uh, it's been what…weeks?"

"Yes, it has been quite some time. Look, Ziva, where are you?" She questioned.

"I am in Georgetown." She said, standing from the bed.

She listened to Miriam on the other end going on and on about how her husband and sons had left in the middle of the night yesterday and she could no longer pay for the house. Ziva's heart broke at the sound of her story.

"How can I help?" She asked, worry tingeing her voice. "Okay, alright. You can stay with me. Where are you?"

When Ziva got her location she instantly went to her closet and put on a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt before she grabbed Tony's car keys. She had not driven since she found out she was pregnant and she was worried. She had no idea if it was safe to drive while pregnant. She wanted to ask Miriam but she had no idea if she should.

"Miriam, I have a serious and important question for you." She said, grabbing a jacket from the pile of random clothes.

"What is it, my dear?" The older woman asked, grabbing a bag she packed the other day.

"Is it safe to drive while pregnant?" She asked.

"What? Are you saying that…?"

"Miriam!" She shouted. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Just be careful." She said.

"Shukran," She replied and with that she hung up and left the apartment.

She walked down the stairs as fast as she could and went outside to get to Tony's car. Cold nighttime air instantly washed over the Israeli. Ziva shivered as she went to Tony's car and when she got in she drove to a Richmond house in which Miriam and her family had been placed in. Ziva pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. She saw Miriam step out of the house and when Miriam saw the fellow Middle Eastern woman she could not have been happier.

"Is it true?" Miriam asked as she approached her. "Are you with child?"

Ziva nodded and Miriam grew ecstatic. She wrapped her arms around the Israeli and hugged her in a motherly manner.

"Mazel tov, Ziva." She said, keeping the younger woman in her grasp.

"Shukran, Miriam." Ziva replied, pulling away from her.

"Give me the keys." She ordered, holding out her hand.

"Miriam, this is my boyfriend's car. He-he hardly lets me drive it." She protested, fearing that Tony would be angry.

What Ziva didn't realize was that Tony was more stressed than angry. He had woken up fifteen minutes after Ziva left and had searched the entire and was unable to find her. He picked up his cell phone and frantically pushed speed dial one. He pressed the phone to his ear and listened at the dial tone, waiting for Ziva's voice. Meanwhile Ziva was sitting in the passenger seat watching as Miriam drove. She smiled to her and was instantly transported back to the days when her mother was still alive. She then realized they would be about the same age, give or take a few years. The fifty-nine year old woman looked over at Ziva and smiled. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Ziva." She answered. "Tony! Hi my little hairy butt!...I am fine, look, I hope you don't mind but I think we may have a new house guest…Tony, it's a surprise. Please! I will make it up to you, I promise. Thank you! I love you…aw, bye!"

She hung up and smirked before looking back at Miriam.

"Is that who got you pregnant? Agent DiNozzo?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Yes."

No words were exchanged between the pair of Middle Eastern women until Ziva made the mental observation. She felt the need to speak grow stronger.

"You…" Ziva started, holding back her tears. "You remind me so much of my mother."

"I do?" She asked.

"Na'am." She said, slipping into Arabic for a second. "You would have loved her."

Suddenly Ziva started to break down, sobs breaking free from her small yet rounding frame. Miriam had a sorrowful look plastered on her face as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. They pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and Miriam quickly got out. She ran to the other side of the vehicle and unbuckled Ziva's seat belt before pulling her into her arms.

"Shhh," She soothed. "Hush child. It's okay. It's okay."

This soothing made her feel so loved, and in no way Tony could make her feel. This was the motherly love she had been without for the better part of twenty odd years. Miriam kept holding her, hoping to quiet the sobs busting from her.

"Ziva, shhh," Miriam said just as the sobs began to subside.

When they stopped Ziva looked up and instantly Miriam cupped her heart shaped face in her hands. She brushed the tears away from Ziva's face and smiled.

"Are you better now?" She asked; her accent thickening.

Ziva shook her head in a seemingly defiant manner and Miriam could only stroke her hair reassuringly.

"Come on, Ziva. Let's get you upstairs. I will make you some tea. How does that sound?" She asked.

"That sounds good." She said in a thick voice.

"Good." She said with a small smile.

Ziva still felt like crying. The Estrogen and Progesterone flowing through her caused her emotions to become completely haywire. They entered the complex and Ziva got them to the stairs. They got to Tony's apartment and walked in. Ziva was instantly onslaughted by Tony's loving arms wrapping their way around Ziva's frame.

"Oh, thank God!" He exclaimed. "I was so worried."

He pulled her from his body and took hold of her by her face.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again, Ziva! You scared me to death!" He yelled.

"I am sorry." She said, her bottom lip quivering.

"No sweetheart, no. I love you." He said, kissing her lips tenderly.

Ziva kissed back, unable to help herself. When they pulled apart Ziva felt it was time to introduce the new house guest.

"Tony, I think you remember Miriam, yes?" She said, gesturing towards her.

"Hello, ma'am." Tony greeted, shaking her hand.

"Tony, my love, you can go back to bed. I will join you soon." Ziva told Tony.

"Okay." He said, caressing her cheek.

She held his cheek there for a second and smiled up at him before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He walked off to the bedroom and Ziva turned to Miriam.

"Where is the kitchen?" Miriam asked.

"Right there." She said, pointing down to the other side of the apartment where the kitchen was located.

"Alright," Miriam said, clapping her hands together. "I will make the tea. Now, I want you to sit on the couch and rest."

"Okay." She replied with one nod.

Ziva sat down on the couch, analyzing the material beneath her. She got lost within the pattern and memories which the couch held. She remembered the seemingly countless times she and Tony made love on that couch. Suddenly, she was startled when Miriam walked in with two deep brown mugs of tea.

"Thanks." Ziva said, accepting one of the mugs.

"It's not a problem, Ziva." She said, sitting down gently beside the pregnant woman. "How is the pregnancy?"

Ziva swallowed some tea and set the mug down on the nearby coffee table before leaning back on the couch.

"It is going rather well, actually." She said with a smile. "Although, I do get bad morning sickness sometimes even with the anti-nausea medicine."

"I'm sorry." Miriam said, stroking Ziva's hair.

"It's not your fault." She dismissed.

"Do you know what you're having?" She asked.

"Not yet. We will in about a month and a half." She informed as she picked up her tea again.

She sipped from it and felt tiredness overwhelming her.

"I think it's time you get to bed, habibi." She said.

Ziva nodded, her eyelids drooping slightly. Miriam hummed contently and got Ziva up off of the couch. She aided her in walking her to the bedroom.

"Toda." Ziva murmured before walking in and lying down.

With that, Ziva fell asleep, in an instant becoming dead to the world.

**A/N: So, here are some more translations! Ha! I bet you didn't see Miriam coming! I just loved her on the show so I had to bring her in. **

**HEBREW**

**Shalom: Hello (Sha-lohm)  
>Mazel tov: Congratulations (Mah-zehl tohv)<br>Toda: Thanks**

**ARABIC**

**Shukran: Thanks (Shoo-krahn)  
>Na'am: Yes<br>Habibi: Darling/Dear**


	30. Morning Antics

Chapter Thirty: Morning Antics

When she woke up, all Ziva could feel was warmth swarming over her as if heat itself was cascading over her. She opened her eyes to find Tony's warm body wrapped around her from behind. Ziva smirked at this and looked over at the clock strategically placed on the night stand in front of her. The clock read seven twenty. She had not slept this late in quite some time and to be honest it felt great. She then her rustling coming from outside the bedroom and grew fearful. The highly skilled federal agent sat up from the bed, pulling out her gun from under her pillow. She checked to see if it was loaded before she stood up, her gun aimed right at the door. She leaned against it and took a hold of the doorknob. Carefully, Ziva turned the knob and swiftly opened it, moving towards the opening. She aimed the gun right out in front of her and walked down the hallway. She saw a woman sorting through papers on their coffee table.

"Freeze!" Ziva shouted.

Miriam turned around and saw the gun. She did not see who was wielding it. Ziva let out a quick breath and put down the gun.

"Miriam, I thought you were a robber." She said.

Miriam smirked and walked up to the Israeli in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and just held her there.

"You need to learn how to relax." She said. "Are you hungry?"

"I know and yes, I would love something to eat." Replied Ziva; a bright smile on her face.

"What do you want, huh?" The motherly woman asked, placing a hand on Ziva's bump.

"I do not know." She said with a slight laugh.

"I will figure something out, then." She said.

"Okay."

Ziva was shocked to say the least. She wondered why Miriam was being so nice, despite the fact that she had held a gun to her head. Seeing that the television had yet to be turned on, Ziva grabbed the remote and put it on the news. She sat down on the couch and began watching it. Miriam was in the kitchen nearby and she was thinking of what to make her. She knew that Ziva had to eat healthy so that gave her a few ideas. She dug through the fridge and grabbed eggs, instant pancakes, and an assortment of fruits. Miriam had always loved to cook for people and she enjoyed that she got to do it again for Ziva.

"I'm sorry about the gun." Ziva said, walking into the kitchen.

"You're fine." Miriam insisted. "I am just glad you didn't shoot me."

Ziva chuckled at this and watched Miriam cook. Miriam turned towards Ziva when she heard her stomach grumble. Instantly he pair began to laugh.

"It looks like the babies can't wait." Ziva remarked.

"Yes." Miriam said in between fits of laughter.

Ziva let out a refreshed sigh and took hold of the hem of the shirt which covered the top portion of her ever-growing frame. She fiddled with it for a moment until she finally lifted it up. She shook her head when she saw the roundness of her stomach. Ziva never thought she would ever get to fulfill her dream of becoming a mother and there she stood, ten and a half weeks pregnant with two beautiful babies, and by Tony. Whilst Ziva marveled at the sight of her stomach, Miriam glanced over at Ziva. She looked away after a second only to look back. She smiled heavenly towards Ziva's stomach.

"Ziva, you're so cute." She said; her accent thickening in wonder.

She left the food for only a few seconds in order to put her hands on her bare flesh. She could feel the two hearts beating within Ziva and her eyes filled with tears. Miriam seemed to be utterly captivated by it.

"They are…strong." Miriam commented before returning to the food.

"Yes, they are." Ziva reciprocated.

Miriam finished cooking and began placing the food onto a plate. It looked delicious to Ziva and she couldn't wait to eat it. Miriam handed Ziva the plate with a wide smile. She then began to usher her off.

"Go. Go. Sit." She said, handing her a fork.

Ziva followed orders and sat down at the island. She stabbed her freshly made eggs and put the forkful of it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste. She hummed in satisfaction which caused Miriam to smile.

"These are so good." Ziva said after she finished chewing her food.

"Thank you. Eat!" She said, pouring a glass of juice.

"Okay…mom!" The pregnant Israeli joked.

Miriam's face then held a look of shock and awe. Miriam sat down beside Ziva after setting down the juice and hugged her. Ziva, although shocked, hugged her back.

"Okay, child, you need to eat and get going to work. I will wake Tony up." Miriam said, standing from her seat.

"No!" Ziva exclaimed. "Let me wake up, please."

The pleading tone in her voice was impossible to resist. Miriam nodded and sat back down.

"Alright."

"Thanks."

When Ziva finished eating she walked off to the bedroom and quietly entered. She walked towards the bed, seeing a large figure lying in the same spot he had been before. She sat down carefully on the corner of the bed and began to crawl towards his head. The cunning woman slowly pulled back the blanket and saw Tony's ear. She tried her best to hold back the grin forming on her face but failed at it. She then held her breath when Tony moved slightly. She then stuck her tongue out from between her rosy lips and in one swift motion she licked Tony's ear. He jumped up out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Ziva began to crack up laughing and Tony calmed down when he realized it was just Ziva. She was still cracking up, so much that she had fallen back onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you really think that was funny?" He asked, climbing back onto the bed.

"Yes, just a little." She said, holding her index finger and thumb and inch apart as she shut one of her eyes.

Tony then maneuvered himself to where he was right on top of Ziva, one of her legs wrapped around his hip. He bent down and kissed her lips tenderly and Ziva couldn't help but kiss him back. All the while, she was snickering at what had previously taken place. As the pair were in their bed enjoying themselves they were blissfully unaware of what turmoil would be awaiting them at work.


	31. What Forensic Scientists Can Figure Out

Chapter Thirty-One:

When Abby arrived to work that morning she did not have her usual doughnut and Caf-POW. In fact, she was in a rather foul mood. She walked into her lab and took of her black jacket, replacing it with her white lab coat. She sat down at her desk, an angry look on her face. The Goth turned on her computer, Ziva's medical records popping up on the screen. A pathologist at Bethesda owed her a favor and gave her access to her records. She looked them over again, unable to believe what it said. She let out a breath and covered her mouth with a hand ponderingly. Meanwhile upstairs, Tony and Ziva just walked into the squad room when they saw McGee sitting at his desk. He seemed to be hard at work.

"Working on the next book, McNovelist?" Tony quipped.

"You joke now…" McGee said, wagging a finger at him without looking up from the monitor.

"Yes, I do." Tony said as the pair found their way to their respective desks.

"Ah, leave him alone, Tony. He did not do anything to you." Ziva said. "Although, if you write another book about us, I will kill you."

"I am not writing a book, Ziva." McGee insisted.

"Gear up!" Gibbs called, rushing into the squad room. "We got a body in Charlottesville. Let's go."

The trio followed Gibbs to the elevator and they made their way to the next crime scene. Gibbs and McGee rode in the car while Tony and Ziva took the van. Tony was driving and Ziva had taken shot gun. Tony looked over at Ziva and noticed her fidgeting with the seat belt.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"No, I hate this damn seat belt." She said, cursing at the belt.

"Honey calm down. It's fine. Just stop messing with it." He insisted, taking hold of one of her hands.

She seemed to instantly calm and the pair made their way to the crime scene. When they arrived at Petty Officer Fulton's house the team, including Ducky and Palmer had no idea what to expect. The dispatching agent had not told Gibbs much but by what he could tell it wasn't going to be pretty. He was right. Fulton's body along with two other unidentified corpses lay sprawled out on the living room floor. When Ziva saw the bodies her stomach churned. She prayed she would be able to keep her breakfast down. She watched as all of her male co-workers began working on processing the scene. She looked from Fulton's bludgeoned body to the others who seemed to have severe and fatal gunshot wounds. Gibbs had given out orders to everyone, including Ziva yet Ziva was not working. In fact, she was still standing in the doorway, heaving a little. She felt her breathing become rapid as she tried to fight the urge to vomit at a crime scene. She then realized that she had forgotten to take her medicine. She mentally kicked herself for this and Gibbs and Tony looked over at her.

"Come on, David. Bag and tag this evidence." He ordered, not noticing the pale look on her face.

Ziva took a hold of the camera around her neck and took it off. She took a few steps into the house and stopped suddenly. With a loud thud the camera landed on the floor, catching the attention of everyone there. They only caught a glimpse of her as she ran from the house. She went behind the NCIS van and vomited what remained of her breakfast. Tony couldn't help but run after her. Concern filled every part of him as he tried to figure out where she had run off to. When he found her he became distraught. It looked as if it was taking all of her energy just to keep her standing on her own two feet. She had one hand propping herself up on the van and another remained on her bump as she spit up what remained of the vomit in her mouth. She let out a disgusted grumble just as Tony approached her.

"Leave me alone Tony." She growled.

"No, baby; you know I can't do that." Tony said, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Did you forget your medicine today?"

Ziva looked up at Tony, an angry look in her piercing eyes.

"What do you think?" She griped, instantly regretting snapping at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said.

Just then Gibbs and Ducky came running. When they got there they saw the bile on the ground next to the sickly Israeli and they both grew concerned.

"Ziver, what happened?" Gibbs asked, approaching her.

She waved her hand at him in dismissal. Ziva was never the type to want people to make a big fuss if something was wrong with her.

"I just got sick."

"Well, are you sick, dear?" Ducky asked, looking closely at the sickly agent.

"No, I mean, it was just the smell…" Ziva rambled.

It was then when it hit Ducky. He knew. He knew that Ziva was pregnant. After the episode, CSU people cleaned up the vomit and NCIS finished processing the scene. After that they packed everything up and left. That afternoon Ducky went down to Abby's lab instead of Jimmy due to the fact that he and Breena were scheduled to have lunch together.

"Abby, can you run this through your mass spec?" The intelligible Scotsman asked, holding up a vile of an unknown substance.

"Yeah." She said in a rather downcast voice.

"Abigail, what's the matter?" Ducky asked, handing her the vile.

"I'm angry." Abby answered, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought she was my friend, Ducky."

"Who?"

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Why wouldn't she tell me about this?"

"Tell you about what, dear?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's…" Abby started before faltering for a moment. "She's pregnant."

"Yes, that she is." Ducky said with a nod.

"You know too!" She shouted, sounding hurt. "Does everyone know but me?"

"I doubt that, Abigail. Maybe we need to have a little chat with her, hmm?" Ducky proposed.

With that Abby nodded and the pair went upstairs.


	32. Miriam's Perfect Shirt

Chapter Thirty-Two: Miriam's Perfect Shirt

Ziva David was sitting at her desk when she saw Abby and Ducky walk into the squad room. She wondered why they had come upstairs. Both had equally serious looks on their faces.

"How can I help you two?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms under her larger breasts.

"We would like to take you out to lunch." Ducky said.

"We need to talk to you, too." Abby added.

"Oh?" Ziva asked, standing up. "Well, where are we going to eat?"

She grabbed her jacket from off of the top shelf that was behind her chair. She put it on, her shirt coming up slightly. It was then when Ducky and Abby saw for only a second, the bottom part of her rounded abdomen. She quickly pulled down her shirt and closed her jacket around her frame, scratching her scalp for a moment.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva repeated.

"There's a small restaurant just near Du Pont circle that is perfect." Abby said.

The trio then went to the elevator and once they were inside there was an uncomfortable silence between them. The tension was on the verge of unbearable. Ziva just wanted to get out there and get something to eat. She was surprised to find that she was actually hungry. It was when they had finally sat down to eat that Abby and Ducky felt it was time.

"We know." Abby said bluntly yet vaguely.

Ziva looked up from her Philly Cheese Steak and looked at Abby, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking between them.

"How far along are you?" Ducky asked, taking hold of her hand.

"You know?" Ziva asked, tears in her eyes.

Her bottom lip quivered and she hid her face from them in her hands.

"Ziva, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're pregnant!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Who…who else knows?" She asked, looking up at them.

"It's just us, I promise." Abby assured.

"Don't tell anybody!" She said sternly through gritted teeth.

With that, she stood up and began to walk away. Ducky and Abby shared a glance and began to follow her.

"Ziva, wait a second, would you?" Abby asked, grabbing onto Ziva's arm.

"Why?" She asked, sounding slightly hysterical. "Why should I wait when I know what you will do? I know you will go to Gibbs about this!"

Her ranting and shouting drew the attention of passersby as the scene unfolded.

"You need to calm down." Abby said through gritted teeth. "You're jumping to conclusions."

"Yes, my dear." Ducky agreed in a soothing voice. "We are not going to Gibbs or anyone. We just want to be there for you, offer you support that you will most definitely need."

Ziva looked from Ducky to Abby and back at Ducky before letting out a controlled sigh. She nodded and looked down at her black boots.

"I am sorry for, uh, running off." Ziva said.

"You're okay." Abby said.

With that, Abby wrapped her arms around the Israeli. Maybe things would not be so bad after all? Maybe Ziva was overrating about how they would feel? Two weeks had passed since that event and Ziva decided that evening to head home early. She was tired and there weren't any real cases to work. When she walked into the apartment she saw Miriam sitting on the couch sewing something. Miriam turned around and smiled when she saw Ziva standing there. She set aside her project and stood up from the couch. She then wrapped her arms around Ziva and hummed contently.

"I am glad you are here." She said to the confused NCIS agent.

"You are?" She asked.

"Of course!"

Miriam walked back to the couch and picked up the light blue blouse Miriam had been working on.

"I, uh, found this shirt while I was cleaning. I thought I would tailor your shirts so that you could wear them a little longer." She said, holding up the slightly larger blouse.

Ziva had not worn it in so long that she almost forgot she had it. She took a hold of it and smiled.

"Thank you, Miriam."

"It's no problem." She replied with a shrug. "Now, I was wondering if you had a little time to spare."

"Sure." Ziva said; her eyes brightening. "Might I ask why?"

"Well, Ziva, I would like to make you some Maternity shirts…for your birthday." She said with a small smirk.

"My birthday?" She asked, her eyebrows connecting for a moment. "How did you know my birthday is coming up?"

"I saw November twelfth circled on the calendar." Miriam said, gesturing her thumb towards it.

"Oh." She said with a sheepish grin. "You do not have to make me shirts."

"Nonsense, Ziva. I will make you shirts." She said, waving her index finger in the air triumphantly.

Ziva couldn't help but snicker at this and watched as Miriam returned to her work. Ziva sat down on the couch and looked down at her slightly larger bump. She couldn't believe how much had changed within those twelve weeks she had been pregnant. Tony was such a doting man and Miriam was such a mother. Ziva could not have felt more grateful towards them both. She could no longer fit into any of her button up blouses due to her swelling abdomen but Ziva wasn't necessarily complaining. The only thing she worried about was the way Gibbs had looked at her lately. Every day he stared at her as if he knew. Ziva watched the Lebanese woman stand from her spot on the couch and she held out the blouse. Ziva stood up too and wondered what was going on.

"Can you take off your shirt?" Miriam asked. "I want to see if this will fit you."

Ziva grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it off of her frame. The roundness of her stomach was rather impressive. Miriam smiled at this and allowed Ziva to put the button up blouse on her frame. It hung loosely and it was still unbuttoned. Miriam then started to button the shirt and held out the bottom, accessing how much space it would give Ziva. She smiled approvingly.

"Tammun." Miriam uttered with a wide smile on her face.

**A/N: Hello guys! So I was really blocked in this chapter, thus the time leap. Well, here's a translation because I'm pretty sure most of my readers really don't know Arabic so the word "Tammun" is Arabic for perfect. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't believe I have seventy reviews so far! Thank you all! **

**SHOUT OUTS: Hellokittii16, Hanni3.14, and ncisaddict123…ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**


	33. Twisted Knots

Chapter Thirty-Three: Twisted Knots

He knew. He knew and he was tired of sitting idly by and watching as his agent changed right before his very eyes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs then knew he had to confront her about this. Meanwhile that morning Ziva woke up to Tony standing above her. She jumped slightly at the sight of him but relaxed afterwards.

"Tony, what the hell?" She asked, shooting up in bed.

"Slow down, my sweet ninja." Tony said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I have something to tell you."

She narrowed her eyes, analyzing the tone of his voice. What does he have to tell her?

"What?"

"Happy birthday!" He exclaimed, pulling a gift out from under the bed.

Ziva was utterly touched by this and took a hold of the wrapped gift. It was soft, wrapped in plain black wrapping paper. She wondered what could be inside.

"Go on!" Tony urged. "Open it!"

She smiled brilliantly to him and slowly tore into the wrapping paper. It was then when she saw it. It was a neatly folded, large, black t-shirt. She looked at it for a moment and unfolded it. What she saw made her absolutely speechless. The shirt said "ninja" in large white letters and then on the left side in diagonal red letters it read "off duty". She reached towards Tony and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She said as he hugged her back.

While Tony was giving Ziva her birthday present A naval officer laying prone on the ground was surrounded in his own blood. The crimson fluid poured almost slowly from the wound in his temple. He had been shot in the head, his corpse left to rot. Whoever did kill him hadn't the heart nor cared to dispose of him properly. The poor man was in a field which was etched in a running track in Portsmouth. That morning a pair of joggers in seemingly matching cotton sweat suits was on their morning run. They rounded a corner where trees hid the dead body and it was then when the woman saw what appeared to be a hand jutting out of the trees.

"Wait Alex!" The brunette woman said to her husband.

She slowly, almost fearfully, walked towards the hand. Alex, the woman's husband, stood on the pavement, watching her like a hawk as she stepped towards the corpse of Petty Officer William Schaefer. She screamed at the sight of him, shielding her face from further view. Alex came running.

"Katie, what's wrong?" He asked.

It was then when he saw William. Alex held his wife as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 9-1-1 and waited for a reply.

"Yes, I'd like to report a murder." Alex said in a rather calm voice.

Meanwhile Ziva walked out of their bedroom wearing a pair of olive-colored slacks and the black t-shirt Tony had given her for her birthday.

"As-salaamu Alaykum, Miriam." Ziva greeted.

"Wa Alaykum As-salaam." Miriam replied. "Happy Birthday,"

"Toda," Replied the Israeli as she ran a hand mindlessly through her already messy hair.

"How old are you now, dear." The elderly woman asked as she approached the Israeli.

"Thirty-two," Ziva answered, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Wow!"

"Yes, it is rather extraordinary." Ziva self-observed aloud. "To be honest, I did not think I would see this birthday."

A saddened silence came over the apartment for a few moments before the ring of Ziva's cell phone broke it. She rushed over to the end table beside the couch and answered her phone.

"David." She announced herself.

"Body. Portsmouth. Now." Gibbs fragmented in his deep, husky voice.

"Okay."

"And when we get back I need to have a word with you." He said.

Ziva's stomach twisted in knots at the sound of those words' utterance. Fear that Gibbs knew crept into her mind. Miriam and Tont both watched s her face went to an indescribable shade of white.

"Okay." She said shakily before she hung up.

"Ziva, what is wrong?" Miriam asked.

Ziva sat down on the couch nearby and remained silent.

"Zi?" Tony called out, approaching her.

"I…" Ziva started. "I think Gibbs..."

Her words halted and she stood.

"We got a body in Portsmouth."

She grabbed her black backpack, badge, and holstered Sig Sauer before making her way to the door. She grabbed her crime scene jacket off of its coat rack hook and left without speaking another word. Tony and Miriam shared a confused look before Tony gathered his things and followed her. Miriam shook her head in disbelief.

"When will those two rest?" She asked the open air as she went back to the basket of laundry on the kitchen table.

She pulled out a blouse of Ziva's and started folding it. Tony and Ziva went down to Tony's car and Ziva was stopped by Tony.

"What the hell was that about?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, opening the car door which was right beside her.

Tony shoved the car door shut, tired of her dismissive attitude.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ziva!" Tony shouted.

He couldn't help but be angry. There she was, pregnant by him, and she wasn't being honest with him.

"What the hell happened?" He repeated.

"I think Gibbs knows…about me." Ziva said, cradling her bump as she looked down at it.

"Ziva, I am sure he doesn't know." He assured falsely.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the Italian agent before her.

"How do you know, hmm?" She asked, crossing her arms angrily.

There was a slince between them for only seconds.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed.

With that, Ziva clambered into the car and shut the door quickly. Tony let out a sigh and walked around to his side of the car. Both Federal Agents hated when they argued and Ziva's birthday was hardly an exception. Tony started the car and drove them to Portsmouth.

"Took you long enough," Gibbs remarked snidely, staring at the pair.

"Sorry, boos." Tony said. "Ziva's car is on the fritz. I had to get her."

"Right," Gibbs responded with a nod. 'DiNozzo, shoot and sketch. David, interview the witnesses."

Ziva looked at Tony, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Fritz?" She asked.

"Never mind," Tony said, waving his hand dismissively before he walked off.

Ziva shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose before walking towards Katie and Alex.

"Hello," David greeted. "My name is Ziva David. I'm with NCIS."

"Hello Ms. David." Alex greeted. "I'm Alex Wilder. This is my wife, Katie."

"Tell me what happened." Ziva requested as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Katie and I were on our usual morning run when Katie saw a hand." He said, pointing his thumb towards the area in which the dead body was found. "We found the body and called the police."

"Did you know the victim?" Ziva asked as she scribbled something onto her notepad.

"Yes. He…he and I served together." Alex said with a slight nod.

"You're in the Navy?"

"Yes." He responded. "I am lieutenant Alex Wilder."

"I see. Well, here is my card." She said, fishing it out of her jacket pocket. "Call if you have any questions."

Alex nodded, expecting the card. Meanwhile, Gibbs walked over to Ducky, Palmer, and McGee who were surrounding the body.

"What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked, putting on his NCIS cap.

"Time of death seems to be between zero two-hundred to zero four-hundred hours early this morning, based on the body's lavidity and the trusty liver probe." Ducky informed, waving the liver probe towards Gibbs. "I mean, it's a real shame. He was just left here like…like some piece of trash. It's an abomination."

Gibbs nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"McGee?"

"Petty Officer William Schaefer, 28 years old, currently on leave but was supposed to go to Kuwait in three months."

"Good work…Elf Lord." Gibbs quipped in praise, using a common "Timothy McGee" term of endearment.

He then wanted to know the man's cause of death, despite how obvious it seemed.

"Cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs questioned, turning towards the Medical Examiner.

"Well, I would to prognosticate about this poor man's demise but if I had to guess…" Ducky said, standing up from the squatting position.

"I won't tell anyone." Gibbs said.

"Bullet to the head, Jethro," Ducky said, moving his nifty khaki-colored hat.

"Let's get back to base." Gibbs said.

Ziva's stomach knotted yet again at the sound of these words. Alex and Katie noticed the slightly fearful look on the Israeli's face and hoped for her sake that she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked, unable to help herself.

"I have to go." She replied and with that she went to Tony's car.

Ziva hopped into the passenger's seat after throwing her bag in the backseat. She sat patiently, waiting for Tony to take them back to head quarters. He entered the car and didn't say a word to Ziva on their way back to base. Several times Ziva opened her mouth to speak yet no words came out. She hated the tension between them. It made it that much more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"Why?" Tony asked, looking at her for only a second.

"This morning," She explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He told her with a slight smile.

This was not his usual smile. She knew that it wasn't fine. A lone tear slipped from her eye and she just looked in front of her. They remained silent the rest of the way.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. My grandfather passed away 12/06/2011 and I haven't written anything until now. I promise I will keep up with the updates. **


	34. Ziva's Gut Feeling

Chapter Thirty-Four: Ziva's Gut Feeling

When they got back to base, Ziva went to her desk, avoiding looking at Gibbs. She knew he was eyeing her and she knew there was no way he didn't know. He had to have known. Instead of giving in to that irresistible urge to look towards her superior officer, she kept her focus entirely on the monitor which sat in front of her as William Schaefer's file loaded. Meanwhile, Gibbs looked at Ziva, wondering how long Ziva had been hiding this. How long had this been going on? His internal line of questioning ended and he looked towards McGee and DiNozzo who appeared to be working diligently on the current case. He knew what he had to do next. He knew that confrontation was the only way he would get any answers. He cleared his throat and stood from his seat.

"DiNozzo, go down to Abby's lab and see what she's got so far. McGee, go check on Ducky," Gibbs ordered.

McGee was quick to follow orders but as for Tony he was apprehensive. He was afraid to leave his Ziva alone with their boss. He looked to her and she widened her eyes at him.

"Go." She mouthed and with that he left the bull pen.

This action then caused the senior agent to be all alone with his probationary Israeli. She swallowed hard, fear filling her heart and soul. She could feel her pulse quicken at the sight of Gibbs walking out from behind his cubicle. Gibbs began making his way to the area of NCIS he designated his office and as he passed Ziva's desk, he gestured for her to follow him with his index finger. Completely consumed with unconditional fear, Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator. It had been completely silent between the two as the silver doors opened. The pair stepped inside, their minds flooding with different thoughts and emotions. Ziva's heart seemed to race as she and Gibbs became enclosed in the four metallic walls. Gibbs pushed the ground button and stared at the buttons and switches while the elevator slipped between floors. When this happened Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch, triggering an almost cataclysmic reaction. The elevator jerked to a stop and the elevator went dark. The utter blackness which surrounded them made Ziva almost quake. She didn't know what to expect, she could only guess what the first words out of Gibbs mouth would be. She watched as the graying man turned to her and glared at her.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He shouted at her.

This action caused Ziva to recoil in terror. She had never heard Gibbs yell at her like that, even when he had found out the truth about her brother.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about this?" He continued, not waiting for an answer.

She looked up at him with a look that contained a mixture of confusion and fright.

"I have no idea what you are…" Ziva started.

"I know what you've been hiding from me, David!" Gibbs informed.

"What?" Ziva asked. "I'm not hiding…"

"I know you're pregnant." He declared, crossing his arms sternly.

"I am not pregnant." Ziva lied blatantly. "I'm not!"

Her insisting was not persuasive in the slightest for Gibbs knew exactly what the truth was. He was far more observant than that.

"Stop lying!" He said. "You work at a federal agency, David! This is a dangerous job! If you are pregnant then I _need _to know about it. I want you to be safe, Ziver."

The fatherly way he had said this lulled her into a sense of security she thought she'd never get from Gibbs. She knew his attitude would change if he knew the truth about who the father was.

"I am." She admitted, letting her head hang low in shame.

"Thank you. I don't want or need to know who knocked you up but I do need to ask you something."

She looked up as she grew curious and scared.

"Why did you lie? Why did you keep this from us?"

Ziva's throat felt as though it may seal up. She felt herself choking on her own words. She had not wanted to have this conversation with Gibbs…or anyone for that matter. She wasn't ashamed, no. She was just afraid of the judgment she would have foisted upon her.

"I-I…" She stuttered.

Gibbs was waiting ever-so-patiently for her answer.

"It is…complicated, Gibbs." She said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"How so?"

"I did not tell you because of who the father is." She explained.

With a comprehensive nod, he took in the new information.

"I don't want to know." He said, waving his hand at her.

With a flip of a switch the conversation ended. When the elevator doors opened McGee and Tony were anxiously waiting for the fearless team leader to return.

"What do you got?" He shouted to his male team members, Ziva following her.

Tony looked at the woman and noticed tears welling up in her eyes. He grew concerned. She avoided eye contact with everyone and sat back down at her desk.

"Ducky is still processing the body so he doesn't have anything substantial yet." McGee informed his boss.

"Abby's frazzled with all of the evidence boss and she said she may not have anything for you until later."

"How later is later, DiNozzo?" Jethro asked, seriousness tingeing his voice.

"A few hours, give or take." He informed, scrunching his face together in ponderous thought.

"Okay. What do you guys have then?" Gibbs asked, looking between his three agents.

Ziva stood up, holding a manila folder marked classified.

"I looked William Schaefer up and he had a wife, no kids. I'd say we go question her." Ziva suggested, flipping the file in her hands back and forth slightly.

"Alright. DiNozzo, take her to question Mrs. Schaefer."

Upon getting the order, Ziva and Tony went to the Schaefer residence in Norfolk, Virginia.

"Do you know what your husband was doing in Portsmouth?" Ziva asked, handing the distraught Melanie Schaefer a tissue.

She shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I have no clue." She sobbed.

"Did he give you any indication as to what he was doing?" Tony question gently.

"I said no!" She shouted.

Ziva and Tony both jumped slightly and watched as Melanie stood from the posh floral chair she once sat in.

"I'm sorry." She retracted apologetically. "I didn't know anything about where he was going specifically. All he told me was that he had errends to run."

"At two in the morning?" Ziva asked, finding what she had said rather unbelievable.

"He…left me a note." She informed, picking up a slip of paper from the coffee table.

Ziva grabbed the note and read it silently. _Hey Hun went to run a few errands, be back soon. _She nodded and handed it back. Ziva's gut was telling her that none of this really made sense and she would get to the bottom of this. Some things weren't adding up and she and when they left the Victorian home she vocalized her thoughts.

"Something's not right here." Ziva said as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"I know." He said. "She's hiding something."

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed rather passionately.

They got into their car and went back to base. That case had been relatively easy to wrap up. Ziva was right. In fact, it was the wife. She had been the one to shoot him in the head. She even confessed to NCIS the moment they brought her in. What the entire team was unaware of was just how difficult their next case would become.


	35. Only The Beginning

Chapter Thirty-Five: Only The Beginning

Despite the fact he had lived here for the better part of fifteen years, Anthony DiNozzo detested Washington DC's rainy late falls. It wasn't supposed to rain in fall, at least that's what DiNozzo argued. He sat in his desk in the squad room that afternoon and watched as torrential rainfall pelted the large scale window only a few feet away from him. He maneuvered his feet off of his desk and sat up to the piece of office furniture in a proper manner. He looked across the squad room, ignoring the drab and unappealing orange walls which surrounded him and focusing on the book-shielded Israeli in front of him. As if she knew he was staring at her, Ziva David lowered the book, revealing her heart-shaped face, striking window's peak, and piercing chocolate eyes. She narrowed them evilly at the NCIS senior field agent before as she closed the John Grisham book in her hands. The Mossad officer turned NCIS special agent interlaced her fingers and propped her chin on her hands. Her dark brunette locks were pulled back into a pony tail that day and her attire was rather professional, contrasting from Tony in several ways. The Israeli almost always dressed professionally, including today. She wore a deep green turtle neck with those curve-flattering cargo pants Tony loved so much. Differing from his Israeli beauty, Tony wore his old Ohio State t-shirt and a pair of seemingly raggedy light denim jeans. Tony DiNozzo was a man who took loose dress code Sundays at NCIS way too seriously. Ziva was curious as to what Tony was staring at her for and she chose to vocalize this.

"Why is it exactly you are staring at me like that?" Ziva asked, her sultry tone thick with that Israeli accent which overtime had dissipated with her time in America.

"Well, Zee-vah," He started, stretching out her name as he stood from his office chair. "I am bored. I hate it when it rains."

"I actually like the rain." Ziva said, watching as Tony sauntered over towards the woman who he adored in much more than a platonic way.

"Is that so?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, in my country we see the rain as a blessing." She said. "I mean, back in Israel."

Tony nodded. Tony, like everyone else at NCIS, understood that it was hard for her to adjust to this lifestyle of being an American, especially after all that had happened to her, in Somalia. Tony perched himself onto the unoccupied corner of her white yet silver desk and smiled down to her with his arms crossed as he analyzed her with a soft smile.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh…nothing." He lied in a taunting manner in which irritated Ziva very much.

"That was a "oh nothing" smile, Anthony Dee-Nozzo." She said, stretching out his last name to irk him. "That was an, "I have something up my arm" smile."

"For starters, it's up my sleeve, and as a matter of fact, my ninja, I have nothing up them. I am not up to not good." He swore, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"Tony, why do you insist on being so obnoxious whenever we don't have a case?" She asked, hitting her desk with a thud for emphasis.

"You find me obnoxious?" He queried with a mockingly hurt smile.

She groaned loudly and stood from her desk, slapping her hands against the metallic surface in sheer annoyance. As Ziva walked away, Tony couldn't help but let out the fit of laughter that had been building within him. Meanwhile, Ziva went off to the break room conveniently located directly upstairs. She took the quick flight of stairs and arrived at the series of vending machines lined up against the North wall. Agent David found one which appeared solid and banged her palm against it in frustration. She hated that she was actually letting Tony get to her in such a manner as to distract her from her book. "The Street Lawyer" was just starting to get good and she wanted to know more of what was to happen yet Tony's insidious annoyances were making it impossible for the book worm to enjoy some peaceful and case less time in the squad room, with her nose buried deep within the book. What she had not known at that moment was that Tony, being the pest he was, followed Ziva. He was like a lost puppy when it came to following people. Ziva turned around, becoming startled by the sight of the Italian agent standing there.

"Ziva, you know I was just messing with you, right?" He asked, getting into her personal space.

This had become easier to do as she grew larger. Ziva felt bombarded as Tony got closer to her, invading the sanctity that was her breathing space. She swallowed, sexual tension building between as it had so many times before. One who had no knowledge of their current relationship wonders how two platonic friends who worked together on a daily basis could allow sexual tension to develop between them but, then again, it would be easier to answer the riddle of the Sphinx.

"I am aware, DiNozzo. Now, if you would not mind, I would like to get back to my book." She told him as she pushed him off of her and completely bypassed him.

Ziva headed towards the set of immaculate stairs which led her down to the squad room where Gibbs had just walked in after yet another coffee run. Soon, it would not be a monotonous day without any work. As Ziva descended the staircase she and Tony noticed the rain had finally ceased, allowing sunshine to part the clouds.

"Gear up!" Gibbs shouted. "We've got a body in Charlottesville."

With those demands, Ziva, who was closely trailed by Tony; and McGee, grabbed their bags, badges, and Sig Sauers before following their seemingly fearless team leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The MCRT agents clambered into the NCIS crime scene van once they took the elevator down to the parking garage. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva sat in the front whilst McGee was forced to sit in the back with the supplies in which the agents needed in order to process the scenes of different crimes they investigated. At first, when McGee was forced to do this he hated it and vocalized this. But, as time passed the probationary field agent grew accustomed to the pecking order which decided who sat in that seat in the back. When they arrived at the taped off crime scene they noticed the attention the dead body had drawn. The federal agents were not surprised by this. In fact, it had happened numerous times during all four of their careers. Gibbs took a sip of his black coffee as he examined NCIS's newest crime scene. The graying man turning towards his three agents and with a small yet noticeable smirk he divided the tasks among them.

"DiNozzo!" He called.

"Yes boss!" He responded; his back becoming straight as his eyes went forward.

"Shoot and sketch! David! I want you to bag and tag! Elf Lord! Do you think you are capable of annihilating these…gockers?"

Tony let out a stifled laugh whereas McGee rolled his eyes and Ziva ignored the comment.

"I'm on it, boss." McGee said in an obedient tone.

He got all of the people to disperse while Tony began to take the scene's measurements and Ziva bagged a couple of shell casings and a three inch serrated knife.

"Am I the only one that thinks strangling, stabbing, and shooting someone is a bit of…overkill." She observed aloud, scrunching her nose in poignant befuddlement as she spoke the word overkill.

"Good job, Ziver!" Gibbs praised as he watched the Medical Examiner van pull next to the crime scene van.

"Ah, boss, our little girl is growing up." The cheeky agent said, feeling rather bemused at that moment.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he walked towards the newly arriving van. As he passed DiNozzo his right hand made contact with the back of Tony's head, creating a loud thwack.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, covered in light brown hair. 'Sorry boss."

The mischievous Italian of tall stature and emerald green eyes was a good investigator but he didn't necessarily take the work as seriously as say Ziva or Gibbs. His light-hearted and witty repartee was something that added a whole new dynamic to the structure of the team. Gibbs walked over to the Medical Examiner van to see a short and slightly squat Scottish man by the name Donald Mallard who still carried a thick Old English accent despite his time in America and all over the world hop out of the passenger side door.

"That is the last time I let you drive." Ducky, as he was affectionately known as, said to the man driving.

Gibbs stood by and observed the scene unfolding to find a man in a Navy blue NCIS crime scene jumper wearing circular glasses with medium brown hair and light blue eyes come out. His name was Jimmy Palmer and he was Dr. Mallard's assistant.

"So sorry we're let, Jethro." Ducky chimed apologetically. "I can never trust Mr. Palmer to get us here in an efficient manner."

"It's alright, Duck. We've got a body waiting for you." He informed with a blank face as he gestured towards the corpse twenty feet away from the trio.

"Alrighty then!" Ducky responded. "Let's get a move on, Jimmy."

With that they walked back to the body who was patiently yet not willingly awaiting them. Surely, the manner of which she had come to be here was not of her choosing but at least she was now a patient woman. Her name was Lisa Davenport and she was a Corporal with the United States Marine Corps. When they finished gathering evidence and processing the scene, the six United States government employees made their ways back to head quarters. A lot of their good evidence, such as saliva or fingerprints most likely had been washed away with the rain water. It had not been until later that night when Gibbs dismissed his agents for the day and even then Ziva did not leave. Tony had just got back from visiting Abby when he saw the Israeli sitting at her desk, her nose buried in words. This time it was case files she read, not the John Grisham novel she had started two days ago.

"Zee-vah," The Italian chimed.

"Toh-nee," She retaliated, not taking her keen eyes off of the page she was reading.

"Let's go home. Hmm? Miriam must be waiting." Tony said.

Ziva stood up and gathered her things whilst she still read. She was entrapped within the case file.

"Before you leave," Ducky started. "There is something you should know."

Tony and Ziva turned around and saw the medical examiner who seemed flustered and in an uncharacteristic rush.

"Our victim…she was raped."

Tony grew shocked but Ziva on the other hand went absolutely still. She grew trapped within the flashback playing in her mind. She could remember every time those vile terrorists raped her in the Somali desert.

"What?" Ziva asked, slightly spaced out.

"Yes."

This would not be their only victim of the heinous crime. This was only the beginning.


	36. Restlessness

Chapter Thirty-Six: Restlessness

Meanwhile a young blonde sailor was running through an open field. She looked scared out of her mind. She continued to run, feeling grass blades whacking her legs as her flowing white skirt rode up during the chase. A large man of white skin and light blue eyes was on the other end of the sick chase. It did not take him very long to catch up with her. He wrapped his large and tattooed arms around her narrow waist and pulled her back. She screamed yet they were cut short when he slapped his hand over her mouth. He could feel the vibration of her stifled screams on his palm. He tossed her on the ground, enjoying the sound of her pleas. He climbed on top of her, yanking down her skirt. She could only cry as he raped her. When he finished, he left her there as he ran away, never to be seen again. She lay there in a sobbing heap, no clothing covering her lower half. Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva walked into their apartment to find Miriam sitting on the couch knitting something. Ziva's eyebrows furrowed in sheer confusion as she analyzed the small brown and olive green sock-like thing. Miriam looked up and stood in response to seeing the tired federal agents.

"Oh Ziva, Tony, I am so glad you're back safely." She said, pulling Ziva into a secure and warm hug.

Ziva hummed in contentment and allowed herself to be swarmed in her love. Miriam pulled back, rubbing her arms up and down before eventually letting go of her.

"Hi babies." She crooned as she tapped Ziva's bump.

"Can you believe she's already thirteen and a half weeks pregnant?" Tony asked Miriam, gesturing a thumb in Ziva's direction.

"No, I can't." She said, placing her hands on her hips after pulling her long yet unkempt braid over her right shoulder. "You look so good, Ziva."

Ziva's cheeks reddened as her face beamed with delight. The smile on her face expressed her internal emotion.

"Miriam, what are you making?" Ziva asked.

"Oh!" Miriam exclaimed. "They are um, booties."

"Booties?" Ziva questioned, unaware of what exactly booties were.

"They're little baby footwear." Tony said, trying his best to explain it to her.

"Oh. Miriam! That's so sweet." Ziva said; her eyes filling with elation. 'Thank you."

"It's not a problem. I have nothing else to do, really."

"Oh." She responded, sounding somewhat downhearted by her words.

She felt bad for the older Lebanese woman. She was without her sons and husband. She had to live with the fact that her family was now terrorists. Ziva looked down at her bump and then back up at Miriam. Tony watched in silence as Ziva hugged Miriam.

"I mean it," Ziva whispered. "Thank you."

When the women separated Ziva walked over to the couch and sat down. She saw the two rolls of brown and green yarn and smiled. She picked up the one finished bootie and held it within her index finger and thumb softly. She smirked softly and looked up at Miriam.

"Why are you making them now?" She questioned softly. "I do not even know what my babies are."

"I know. I am making gender neutral ones, habibi." She said, sitting down and running a hand through the Israeli's now free hair.

"Oh, okay." She said.

Miriam kissed the top of Ziva's head. It reminded Ziva so much of her mother that it was in fact scary. She continued to rake a hand through her hair before her hand found the middle of Ziva's back.

"Are you two hungry?" Miriam asked.

Tony and Ziva shared a brief look.

"I know you must be." Miriam said, referring to Ziva.

The trio shared a hearty laugh before they ate dinner. Later that night, Ziva was lying in bed when her eyes flew open. She was greeted by blinding darkness. She couldn't see anything. She only stared at the invisible ceiling before she sat up in bed. She turned to her left to see Tony who was in a deep sleep. She shook her head in incredulity before standing from the bed and walking towards the balcony. She opened one of the doors to find that instead of the crisp air she expected was warm and pleasant. She smiled, welcoming the warmth as a good omen of sorts. She looked down at her small yet round bump. She lifted up her shirt and analyzed the raised tan flesh. It protruded outward and to Ziva it looked perfect. She pressed her hands gently to the skin and felt both of their fluttering heartbeats. To her, and possibly every mother-to-be, it was miraculous. She looked up at the starry nighttime sky and smiled. She saw the moon and the etching of trees on the horizon and all around her. She could hear the slightly distant sound of late night traffic. What time was it really? She turned around, the rapid one-eighty causing a slight head rush. She looked at the digital clock beside the bed. It was ten fifty. She shook her head and turned back around, this time moving much slower. She stepped towards the balustrade and watched on the street as a few cars passed. She walked back towards a small chair which had remained out there. Tony had moved it back when they got home since the rain stopped. She perched her butt on the chair, pulling her legs over the armrest so that she could recline across it. She propped up her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. She had not been able to sleep. Why? She had been having terrible heart burn and now sleep was being deprived of her. She opened her eyes when she smelled the exquisite odor of Tony's cologne.

"Zi, what are you doing up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he spoke in a sleep voice.

He looked at her and watched as she shrugged.

"Honey, it's late." He groaned. "Can you not sleep?"

"No. We need to talk." She said, seriousness merged with her sultry and exotic accent. "Gibbs, he found out today."

"That you're pregnant?" He asked.

"No! That there's no cure for cancer, of course my pregnancy." She snapped.

Just then tony saw a few tears slip down her face and Tony opened his arms for her. More than willingly, she walked towards him and allowed him to hug her. He rubbed her back soothingly and kept her there for several minutes.

"He…he doesn't know that you are their father, though." She added, her voice cracking as it became muffled by his shirt-clad chest.

"Maybe we should tell him, hmm?" He suggested before pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Ziva nodded, causing friction to build between his shirt and chest. He smirked, enjoying the feeling.

"I love you, baby." Tony said.

"I love you, too."

While Tony and Ziva were exchanging verbal expressions of their eternal love the young woman who had been raped was crawling in the grass when a security patrol officer was shining his flashlight around. He had heard the screams but was clueless as to their origin. As his flashlight beam panned over dew moistened green grass he had no idea what he was about to see.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.


	37. Peanut Butter Love

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Peanut Butter Love

Ziva David woke up that morning to the annoyance of a blaring alarm clock. Why did she have to set it for five? She wished she would have set it for two hours later but she knew she couldn't. She would be late for work if she did that. She reached over and smacked the button on top of the clock which turned the alarm off. Ziva looked beside her to find the bed empty. She then heard the shower running across the hall and the faint sound of Tony singing what sounded like Frank Sinatra. She smirked pleasantly and stood from her spot on the bed. She looked towards the open door and watched as Miriam came to the door.

"Hey Ziva," Miriam greeted, her frame covered in a blue and black checkered button up and deep blue denim jeans.

"Hi." Ziva replied with a small wave.

"You tired?" She asked.

Ziva nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes before walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Miriam asked, putting her aging hands onto Ziva's growing bump.

"Tired, mostly, but, um, other than that, I am fine." She admitted as she placed her hands on top of Miriam's.

"That's good." She said with a small smile.

They went to the kitchen and Ziva began scouring the pantries and refrigerator for something to eat. She had no idea what it was she wanted but she knew that it was something specific. Miriam could only watch as the Israeli searched the entire kitchen. Ziva stopped when she saw it. It was a jar of chunky peanut butter. Licking her lips slightly, she reached for it and grabbed onto it. Ziva turned towards where the spoons were kept and found one. Screwing off the top, she could not wait to satisfy the irresistible craving for the peanut buttery substance. Meanwhile, Tony walked in, wearing only a pair of faded jeans. He then noticed the almost mesmerized look on Miriam's face.

"What is Ziva doing?" Tony asked as Miriam walked over.

"Uh, she's eating peanut butter." Miriam said, crossing her arms.

"Why?"

Miriam shrugged her shoulders, having no clue.

"Maybe it's a craving?" Miriam said.

Tony nodded, taking in this new information. Just then, Tony's cell phone began to vibrate. It was on the coffee table and Tony was quick to answer it.

"DiNozzo." He announced.

McGee's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Tony. We got a case. Bethesda Naval Hospital, let's go."

"On it, Probie." He said, before hanging up. "Zi, come on. We got a case."

Ziva jumped at the sound of that. She took one last bite of peanut butter before setting it on the counter and running to get her things. They arrived at the hospital to find a young blonde woman in a hospital bed.

"Here name is Dana Sutton. She's a sailor." Gibbs said.

Ziva looked at the woman and watched as the doctor performed a rape kit. Ziva swallowed hard, instantly hit with an onslaught of flashbacks. She had had the same procedure done when she returned from Somalia.

"She was raped?" Ziva asked shakily.

"Yes, Ziver." He replied. "When the doctors are done I want you to interview her."

Ziva could only nod as she watched the woman sob relentlessly. A single tear trickled down her puffy cheek which Ziva quickly wiped away. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that Ziva found herself sitting in a chair beside Dana's hospital bed.

"Hello Dana." Ziva said, speaking in a small voice.

"Hi." She said with a loud sniff. "What's your name?"

"I am Ziva David. I work with NCIS, Dana." She said with a sorrowful smile. "I know this must be hard for you but can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I can't." She said, sobs wanting to bust free from her at any given moment.

"I know what you're going through. I know this is terribly difficult." Ziva said, not trying to frighten her.

"You know nothing about what I went through!" Dana yelled.

"Actually," Ziva started, putting a hand up. "I do."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was dumbfounded by this.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, sitting up in the bed.

"I was repeatedly raped a couple of years ago." She admitted, looking down at her lap.

"What happened?" She asked. "If you tell me about you I will tell you my story."

Ziva looked up at the victim, tears welling up in her eyes. She could remember every time every terrorist thrust themselves inside of her. She could remember every beating, every torture technique.

"A couple of years ago I was sent on a mission to Somalia but I was captured by a group of terrorists." She started. "For three months I was held in a camp by thirty men, all of whom knew how to get what they wanted for me."

By now Ziva had started to cry and Dana was too.

"They beat me, burned me, cut me, water boarded me, stabbed me, and then after all else failed…they raped me." She cried. "I don't think I even went a day without being raped."

"And now?" Dana asked. "After two years, how are you?"

"I am considerably better but there are days when I see something, hear something, that takes me back there and I can't help but break down."

Dana nodded and proceeded to tell Ziva what had happened to her. She stood to leave.

"Wait." Dana called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Ziva said, looking over her shoulder.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you loved?"

"Yes."

Dana took in the information and allowed her to leave. Three days later the NCIS agents found a man by the name Charles Anderson who's semen matched the sample left inside Dana and he fit the description.

"I didn't screw that bitch." Anderson said as Tony DiNozzo walked into the interrogation.

"Shut up!" Tony yelled. "I am going to get the truth from you!"

Ziva stood in observation on the other side of the glass, a hand on her stomach. Just then, his attorney Henry Radcliff walked in.

"Stop the interrogation." He said. "I will not stand for my client being harassed."

"Who are you?" Ziva asked.

"Henry Radcliff, I am Anderson's attorney."


	38. Court Appearance

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Court Appearance

Two weeks passed and the case had made it to court. Ziva was at her desk that afternoon, wearing maternity suit slacks and a snug blue-violet turtle neck. Her frame clearly showed that she was pregnant. Everyone in the office knew she was pregnant, even McGee. But, only a few knew who the father was. She, just like the entire team, had to go to court today to testify. She wasn't looking forward to it, she never did. This wouldn't be the first time she had to testify but she knew she had to do it if she wanted to see that asshole behind bars and Dana get some closer. An hour later Ziva walked into the courtroom to find others were filing in as well. She found as seat behind the plaintiff's area and sat down. Tony soon joined her, sitting right beside her. He grabbed Ziva's hand and smiled to her. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath his lips.

"Stop it, Tony!" She disciplined as she pushed his face away.

"What?" He questioned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

Soon, the trial was starting and the defendant's lawyer stood up. Ziva tried to listen to his words but became zoned out. None of it was important anyway, just an opening statement full of total bullshit. She then listened up when Gibbs had gotten called to the stand.

"The defendant calls NCIS agent, Ziva David to the stand." Radcliffe said, saying it Day-vid not Dah-veed.

Ziva stood up and walked towards the stand. She could feel all of the people's eyes boring into her as if their eyes themselves were drills. She sat down on the seat and looked directly at the lawyer whose light brown hair complimented his light blue eyes and black suit. He seemed so prim and proper, even with an outstanding and vibrant red tie.

"So, agent David, is it?" He asked, yet again saying her name wrong.

"David." She corrected calmly.

"Oh, my apologies. So, agent David, tell me, what was the nature of the case you were investigating?"

When she answered the question the attorney nodded in a comprehensive manner.

"And did you…sympathize with the victim?" He asked, clearly getting at something.

"Of course." Ziva answered. "She was raped."

"Is it true that you were in fact raped before?" He asked.

Her eyes went wide. How did he know this? Just then the district attorney stood up.

"Objection, your honor; relevance," She objected.

"I am trying to figure out if this agent is a hostile witness, your honor." Radcliffe explained.

"Overruled." The judge spoke, her voice filled with seriousness. "Please, miss, answer the question."

"Yes, I was raped." She said.

"By?"

"I do not see how that is relevant." She said, trying to keep her tears back.

She had never felt this way on the stand before. She knew it was because she was pregnant.

"Mr. Radcliffe, please try to keep your line of questioning on topic." Judge Riley said.

"Sorry, your honor," He retracted. "So, did you tell the victim what had happened to you?"

"Yes, but, that was only so that she knew she wasn't alone…" She said, becoming cut off before she could finish.

"Thank you, no further questions as of this moment." He said.

Just then the people's district attorney Kasey Novak stood up and walked towards Ziva. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was woven in tight curls which starkly contrasted with her black skirt and purple blouse.

"How long have you been working at NCIS?" Ms. Novak asked.

"Almost seven years," She said.

"Good, and um, you are respected, yes?"

"Yes."

"So, why, should your credibility be in question?" She asked, looking towards the jury.

"It shouldn't. Just because I was raped does not make me any less competent." Ziva said, her hair moving as her head move while she spoke.

"Thank you." Novak said. "Now, was Ms. Sutton able to make a positive identification of her attacker?"

"Yes, without any question."

"And who did she identify as her attacker?" She asked.

Ziva then pointed at Mr. Anderson who was shaking his head at this.

"Him," She said. "It was Charles Anderson."

"I didn't rape that bitch!" Anderson yelled, standing from his seat.

"Order!" Judge Riley yelled as she banged her gavel. "Mr. Radcliffe, control your client or I will put him in contempt."

Anderson sat down at Radcliffe command and Novak continued to question her. Ziva hoped it was over and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then Henry Radcliffe stood again. He walked up to the front of the courtroom and turned towards the jury. Oh, he had something to say, alright and Ziva had a feeling it would not be good for her or their case.

"So, this woman is a trustworthy and reliable agent. She follows the rules." He said, gesturing a flattened hand towards the Israeli on the stand. "There's just one problem…it's a lie."

The jurors all went wide eyed. They had not expected to hear this.

"She does not follow rules like she says, isn't that right Agent David?" Radcliffe asked.

Everyone in the squad room watched as Ziva's eyebrows knitted together. She was confused as to what the attorney was getting at. Lila Whittaker was jury number three and she looked at Ziva was confusion stinging her eyes. To her, Ziva was in fact a fellow Jewish woman who seemed to be loyal to America by serving for a federal agency. She watched as Ziva looked at what she figured was her co-worker and then looked back at Ziva. She seemed fearful as to what the man would bring up.

"Ziva David, can you answer a question for me?" He asked, semi-rhetorically. "Is it true that you're pregnant?"

The courtroom fell deathly silent. Some people had noticed this as she walked up to the stand but they had no idea this would come up while she was testifying.

"Answer the question, David! Are you or are you not pregnant?"

"Objection!" Novak exclaimed as she stood. "Badgering."

"Sustained," Riley replied. "Mr. Radcliffe, I am not sure that her pregnancy is relevant to this case. Sidebar, now."

The two attorneys came up to the judge and awaited the judge's words. Jennifer Riley hated when she had to call sidebars during trials. It made her feel like a mother disciplining her children, which she was not. She was a judge, plain and simple.

"I don't know what is going on but if you can't convinces me, Mr. Radcliffe that this is relevant then I will be forced to deny your argument. I am also sure that Agent David does not wish to be badgered by you, especially about this."

Her words made sense and both attorneys could say so.

"I am arguing her true ability and competency to do her job, your honor." He whispered through gritted teeth.

She sighed and shook her head. Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, she ran his words through her mind. She then looked up at the lawyer and told him what she had to say.

"This argument is dismissed. If you two have something else to add onto this argument by all means go ahead. Otherwise, I am telling Ziva to step down and I will call a recess." She said.

Mr. Radcliff internally kicked himself. He had her right where he wanted her and his argument would now slip through his fingers like melted putty.

"I have nothing else." Radcliffe said.

"Neither do I." Novak added.

"Ms. David, you are free to step down."


	39. Never Taken For Granted

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Never Taken For Granted

Miriam had been out to get groceries. She had been gone for awhile. They were alone. Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch. Tony had his left arm wrapped around Ziva's shoulders while his right hand rested on her bump. Ziva had her right hand on Tony's left thigh while her left was perched beside Tony's on her expanding stomach. She rested her head onto Tony's chest as the news played on the television screen before them. Tony put his lips to Ziva's ear and kissed her.

"Ziva," He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the Asian woman reporting on their most recent case.

"We're all alone." He informed.

"Mm-hmm," Ziva replied, looking away for only seconds to look up at Tony's emerald green eyes.

She was going to look away but the mischievous look in his eyes told her not to.

"What?" Ziva asked in a confused manner. "What is this look?"

He wagged his eyebrows at her and instantly, Ziva knew. Ziva knew what he was getting at. She turned around in his arms and pushed herself up slightly before planting a firm kiss onto Tony's delectable lips. She was then trapped by Tony's hands and he held her there whilst he kissed her back. She was shocked yet she did not let it show. She continued to kiss the man and found herself becoming lost within him. She could feel Tony's hands traveling lower and lower down her now slightly voluptuous frame. Soon his hands were up her shirt, roaming her olive-tan skin. Every curve excited him even more. He could feel himself growing harder. Ziva smirked and laughed when she felt his erection poking through his faded jeans.

"You're a naughty boy, Tony." She mocked disciplined in a seductive tone.

"Don't I know it?" He exclaimed.

Tony then gripped onto Ziva, somehow wrapping himself around her and carrying her to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut before setting her frame down on the bed. She looked so angelic and sexy to him. She just lay there with the sunset shining onto her. It cascaded through the window, basking her in an orange glow. Her radiant skin glowed as she smiled.

"I love you." He told her after he climbed on top of her.

"I can tell." She remarked, grabbing onto him by his genitals as she wrapped her legs around him. "Now stop all that sweet talk and give me what I really want."

Tony's eyes went wide in sheer surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard Ziva talk so vulgarly. She was so…hot when she talked that way. He couldn't help but let out a catlike growl and grabbed a hold of Ziva's maternity sweats. He quickly yanked them down and tossed them away, as if they had never been on her body in the first place. He pulled her hips gently towards his and allowed Ziva to hook her hands onto his pants. She had them unbuttoned in a second and had them off in a minute. She pressed her body against his as best as she could before Tony inserted himself inside her. She let out a loud moan as her walls adjusted to him.

"Oi!" She sighed as her body quaked in ecstasy.

She had not felt this good in a long time. Tony and Ziva had not had alone time in so long and to have it now meant the world to her. Sure she was pregnant but she didn't let that stop her. She was madly in love with Tony and he was madly in love with her and they were going to express that. Tony began to press himself into her harder, picking up a steady rhythm. He wasn't going to lie. It had been awhile but to him it was just like old times. As he pounded into her he remembered the first time they had sex. He practically took her at that door. He missed those days sometimes. They had sex constantly. But, he loved what they had now. He couldn't be happier if he were the richest man, smartest man, craziest man on Earth…he loved Ziva and he loved his unborn babies. He would anything, anything in the world for them. To know that people they cared about most knew she was pregnant but didn't know he was their father made him angry. But, he pushed his anger aside and replaced it with love. He was snapped out of his innermost thoughts when he felt Ziva grip onto his face and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed for several seconds and Ziva pulled away when her orgasm struck her like lightning bolts. She had not felt that feeling for so long and to have those shutters coursing through her body yet again felt like electricity. Tony climaxed shortly after Ziva and collapsed on the bed beside her.

"I love you, baby." He told her before he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"We love you, too." She said with a contented sigh. "We will _always _love you. No matter what, we will love you."

He let a content giggle slip by his lips and wrapped himself around her. I love you had been something they never took for granted, especially given how cold and detached their relationship had begun. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Ziva's neck and smelled the deliciousness of her shampoo. It was this amazing aroma of almonds and vanilla. Tony could never find the words to describe that smell. Meanwhile, Miriam walked up the stairs of the apartment complex with a bag of groceries in her arms and when she got to the door she was about to open it when she paused. She heard a noise. It was that all too familiar noise of kissing sounds. She smirked and slowly turned the door knob. She didn't want to disturb them. They always worked hard, in her opinion, and she felt they needed their down time. She stealthy made it into the apartment but when she didn't hear Ziva's usually pleasure sounds which she had grown rather accustomed to she decided to announce her arrival.

"I'm home!" She said loudly.

Just then the pair shot out of the bed and smiled to each other. Tony just about busted out in ridiculous laughter before he stood and pulled on his jeans. Ziva went to the closet and put on a large shirt she dug up from the pile of clothing Miriam had made for her while she was here. She quickly threw it on and went to the door. She opened it to find Miriam at the other end of the apartment inside the kitchen. Placing a hand on the drably painted blue hallway wall and smiled to the elder woman. She was packing away groceries. She smirked as she thought back to when her mother when come home from the markets in Tel Aviv. The smile dissipated when she remembered that day she didn't come back. An hour and half later they had gotten that terrible news that her mother was gone. She shook away those thoughts and walked into the bright kitchen.

"As-salaam," Miriam greeted.

"Shalom," Ziva replied. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No," She answered with a smile as she patted Ziva's bump.

She wasn't all that big but people around the office had started to talk. And that was exactly how the new batch of rumors got started.


	40. Filled In

Chapter Forty: Filled In

Abby Sciuto was in her lab that night and McGee was too. She stood at her station in the main room in her lab whilst McGee was in the center room, sitting in Abby's desk. Abby picked up a Caf-POW which was no more than a foot away from her and put the straw in her mouth, absent-mindedly sipping from it. She looked over at McGee and stopped drinking when she noticed him mumbling to himself about something. She knitted those black eyebrows together in confusion and her focus went completely to him. She set it aside and watched him. Soon she couldn't help but leave her spot and go over to him.

"Timmy!" She exclaimed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Have you heard about the rumors going around?" He asked.

"About?"

"Tony and Ziva! They can't be true…can they?" He asked, standing from his seat.

Abby had heard the rumors, just as McGee had. The rumors had said that Tony and Ziva had had unprotected sex while they were in Bogota and that was how she got pregnant. It was feasible. It would make sense, given the time line.

"Timmy, I'm sure that Ray had gotten her pregnant but she just wants him to not be in the picture." Abby lied.

She did in fact know the truth…she knew everything. She remembered the talk she had had with Ziva that one evening only a week ago.

_It had been late that night and Ziva was just walking into Tony's apartment when she got a text from Abby. It read 'where r u right now?' She smiled and replied with 'Why do u wanna know Abbs? Do you want to take me out to dinner, too? =)' Seconds after she entered the apartment she received another text. 'No! I want to know something, actually. Who knocked u up?' Ziva's face went ashen and she wracked her brain in the attempts to find something to say. 'So, where r u?' She said without receiving a reply from her. 'Come to Tony's place.' She instructed and as she sent the message Tony walked into the lounge._

"_Hey baby." He murmured before pulling her into his strong arms. _

_He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back. Their kiss was animalistic to say the least. Meanwhile, Abby's hearse pulled up to Tony's apartment complex. The entire way she had been wondering why she was here instead of at her own place but she didn't think too much of it. She went to Tony's apartment door and she didn't knock. Without even thinking she walked inside and saw Tony and Ziva in the kitchen but they hadn't seen her. Tony had his arms wrapped around Ziva as she squeezed whipped cream onto his lips from the spray canister. She then leaned up and kissed his lips, tasting him and the whipped cream._

"_Yummy!" She exclaimed with a twisted seductive grin. _

"_I bet you liked that, didn't you?" He asked._

"_Oh yes." She said before kissing him again. _

_She moved away and grabbed onto the top of Tony's pants. Abby meanwhile could only stand there and watch as Tony and Ziva became trapped within their sheer seduction. She was motionless, breathless, and altogether speechless. That was until she shut the door. Tony and Ziva instantly separated, looking towards the door._

"_Abby!" Ziva exclaimed._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Abby asked._

She snapped out of her mental flashback and looked to McGee. She listened as he went on and on about Ray and found his words to be meaningless. All she could do then was think back to that eventful evening.

"_Answer me!" She shouted. "What in the world is going on, hmm? Was this such a big secret that you couldn't tell me?"_

"_Abbs, look, we can explain." Tony said, putting his hands up as he walked around the counter._

"_Oh, can you? Let me hear it, because I am pretty sure you cannot come up with an excuse good enough to justify lying to me…to all of us." She said in a loud voice as he otherwise pale face reddened with anger._

_She hadn't been this mad in a long time._

"_We wanted this to be quiet…just between us." Tony said._

"_That doesn't make it right to lie to your friends!" She yelled. _

"_We know, Abby." Ziva interjected. "But, it's not as if you would entirely understand our situation." _

"_Try me!" She said, plopping down on the couch. "Seriously."_

_Tony and Ziva walked up to Abby and Ziva sat beside her while Tony sat on the coffee table in front of the women. This would not be easy for her to wrap her head around, especially since she was in fact Catholic and to them, acts such as these were sins. As least, that's what Tony and Ziva thought. Tony took a deep breath and reached out for Abby and Ziva's hands. He took a hold of one of each of them and looked at Ziva then to Abby._

"_We didn't tell you about us because we weren't exactly…us." He said. "We were just sleeping together."_

_Abby's eyebrows furrowed together yet again. She couldn't wrap her mind around what they were getting at. _

"_He would call me when he was feeling needy and I would call him if I needed a distraction." Ziva elaborated._

"_You were just each other's booty call?" She asked, sounding outraged._

"_Yes." Ziva said._

"_But," Tony started. "We quickly found out that it wasn't going to work like that. I love Ziva, Abby. I love her more than anyone I have every loved, or will ever love. She is my ninja. Abbs, I am in love with her. And I got her pregnant."_

"_And I love him," Ziva added, Abby turning towards her. "He is the father of my babies, after all."_

_Abby nodded, understanding that it wasn't all that bad. She knew now and that's what mattered._

"_Okay, so, do I know everything now?" She asked._

"_Yes," Ziva said. "You are completely filled in."_


	41. Hearing Private Words

Chapter Forty-One: Hearing Privates Words

"Abby!" Timothy shouted.

Abby was then snapped out of her flashback and she was no longer in the DiNozzo living room. She was standing in front of a flustered computer nerd who looked as though he may blow a gasket because his co-workers may or may not be having two babies together.

"McGee, get a grip." She told him, grabbing onto him by his shoulders. "Don't you think you're buying into those rumors a little too easily?"

She walked back to her computer and nervously took a swig of her Caf-POW. McGee followed the Goth and stood beside her, watching as she watched fingerprints flash across the screen as she awaited a match.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He said sheepishly as he shoved his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"Good, now, go…back to that computer and defrag the hard drive."

"_Boy, I would love to defrag your hard drive." _Thought McGee as he made his way to the desk.

He sat down and stared at Abby's long legs which were only partially covered in knee-high black socks and a red and silver checkered pleated skirt. He was glad that she could not see him lick his lips hungrily as he stared at her toned and tattooed legs. He was turning into Tony. He knew this. But, to be honest, he missed those nights he and she would spend in a "box sofa bed". Those were some crazy times all those years again. He did care about her and to be honest they were having such a good relationship…until he had to fuck it up by being so insecure. Why couldn't he just be comfortable? He cursed himself for not being able to. Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were eating dinner with Miriam which she and Ziva had assisted each other in making.

"Ladies, this dinner is delish. I have to give this two thumbs up." He told them, holding up his two thumbs.

Ziva blushed at this whereas Miriam had gotten used to the words.

"Thank you Tony." She said before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Tony smiled and kissed her cheek back.

"Alright, you two," Miriam chastised. "Cool it. It's dinner time."

"Alright…mom!" Tony joked.

This caused the three of them to laugh hysterically. While Tony and Ziva were hanging with Miriam at the dinner table Gibbs and Vance were up in Vance's office. Gibbs had just gone up there five minutes ago and hadn't said anything since.

"Are you going to tell me why you're keeping me from Jackie and my kids? Or am I going to have to guess?" Vance asked, trying not to be too frank.

"I know you know." Gibbs said.

"Alright. I'll bite." He said, sitting back down, placing his briefcase on the ground. "What do I know?"

"I know that you know who got David pregnant." He said after sipping on his black coffee.

Vance's black eyes grew wide for a slight second. He leant his elbows against his desk and got closer to Gibbs.

"Okay, so what if I do know. I thought you didn't want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, but lately it's been driving me nuts trying to figure it out." He admitted.

"Come on! Really? I think we can all agree on the answer to that riddle. I mean, the rumors are all over base." Vance said, standing up from his seat.

Gibbs nodded, knowing all too well what the rumors were. Gibbs only sighed and covered his mouth in unadulterated contemplation. He shook his head and looked to Vance.

"I just can't consider the possibility that two of my agents broke my rules." He said.

"Then why would you tell her you didn't want to know?" He asked, grabbing his briefcase.

Gibbs didn't reply.

"Look, agent Gibbs, I have two kinds and a wife at home waiting for me, wondering where the hell I am. I have to go."

With that, Vance walked out, waiting for Gibbs. Gibbs stood up and walked out, heading towards the balcony stairs which led to the squad room. Vance locked up and left NCIS headquarters. As for Gibbs, he went to his desk and sat down, staring mindlessly at his turned off monitor. Abruptly, he stood from his chair and walked out of the building once he got to the first floor. Tony and Ziva were watching a movie in the front room whilst Miriam watched from the kitchen as she washed the dishes. Tony laughed as Adam Sandler threw the putter and began to swear like a drunken sailor. All three of them laughed when suddenly Ziva's cell phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She said when she saw the caller ID.

She walked out of the room and into the far end of the hallway.

"Hello Dr. Wu." She answered.

"Ziva!" She chimed in a thrilled tone. "How are you, sweet heart?"

"I am fine." The Israeli woman answered. "Is this about my appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes, in fact, it is. Can we have you come in at twelve thirty?" Zhilan asked.

"Sure, yeah. Is something wrong?"

Zhilan could tell the woman was concerned but there was need for her to be.

"Everything is great. We just had an opening and I figured that would be better for you." She told her truthfully.

"Alright. Yeah, we'll be there." Ziva said and with that they mutually hung up.

Ziva returned to see Tony and Miriam busting their guts over Happy Gilmore. She smiled to find that her family was a happy one. She kept flashing back to her childhood and how terribly unhappy everyone was. She then vowed in that very moment that she would _never _allow that to happen to her kids. Her kids will know peace, love, and hopefully they would never get the hate. Ziva was then brought out of her headspace when she put her attention on the television screen. Happy Gilmore had ended and another Adam Sandler movie had begun to play. She sat down on the couch and allowed herself to be genuinely loved by a man for the first time in her entire life. Meanwhile McGee was trying hard not to get an erection as he fantasized about throwing that perky Goth Abby onto her lab table. He shook himself out of his mental porno at the sound of Abby's voice. She chuckled at the blank look on her face.

"Timmy?" She asked. "Are you in there?"

Tim nodded and looked into Abby's jade green eyes. He loved those eyes. He had always loved those eyes.

"I'm fine, Abbs. Now, what do you need, hmm?" He asked, ready to follow her orders.

"I could really go for a back massage." She said with a curious smile.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's all the caffeine. Kate, God bless her, had told me that that is why I have all of these knots." She said, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"She was smart, Abby, so I am pretty sure she was right in saying that." McGee said as he stood. "You need to stop drinking that crap."

"But I love that crap." She said as she felt McGee's hands on her shoulders.

He began rubbing them, enjoying the feel of her flesh beneath his fingers. He listened to her satisfied moans as his hands worked out every kink. When he finished he moved his hands away and turned Abby around. Within that second he did the unthinkable. He leaned in and kissed Abby's supple red lips. Abby was stunned to say the least. They had not done that in years and all of the sudden there he was in her lab kissing her. What should she do? Should she stop him? Should she kiss him back? She went with the latter and took a hold of McGee's face. She slowly started kissing him back and pressed her tall body against his. McGee became excitable after that. Abby then pulled away and could not help but chuckle nervously.

"Tim, I think we should talk." Abby said, and with that they left the lab.

Meanwhile, Ziva had conked out hours ago and all Tony could do was sit beside her on the bed and stare at her. It took him back to the days when Ziva had been stuck in the hospital. He had grown used to watching her sleep. She was always so peaceful in her sleep. He took hold of her sleeping hand and caressed it with his thumb and for the first time in a long time she did not awaken from her sleep. Maybe the pregnancy had worn her out so much that she was just dead to the world? This had been what he thought. The left corner of his mouth twisted upward in the form of a sweetened smile as he watched her breathing go slower and slower. He stifled a laugh when he heard her start to snore. Her real snore was definitely unlike her undercover snore from years ago. Her real one was soft and somewhat cute. She stopped snoring for a moment and turned over onto her left side. This was something she did a lot. Even though she was only four months pregnant it would sometimes hurt her back to sleep on it. She grunted and then settled down. Soon those soft and melodious snores returned and Tony released her hand. He stood from the bed and exited their bedroom. He walked to the end of the mall and saw Miriam asleep on the couch. They had a empty room. They could have gotten a blow up mattress or something and given her that but nope. She only put her things in it and used it to change. Other than that she stayed in the living room and kitchen. Tony figured that that had been how it was most of the time prior to her husband walking out on her. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard before filling it up with a small amount of water. He drank it as he stared at the television. He shook his head, unable to believe that Ziva was in fact pregnant. He looked down at the empty glass in his hand and said something he never thought he would say.

"I'm going to marry that woman." He said to the open air in a somewhat loud voice.

What he hadn't realized was that someone had heard his private words.


	42. Things You Know

**A/N: This chapter is for all of you McAbby fans out there. I felt it was time I introduce them into a Tiva fanfic. Well, here you go guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Two: Things You Know

McGee was lying in his own bed that night with his hands roaming through silky black hair while the Goth in his arms slept. Their naked frames were pressed so close together that he could feel the heat radiating off of her slender body. He smiled satisfactorily and looked over at the clock beside the bed. The high-tech digital clock read twelve sixteen and McGee was starting to feel the effects of no sleep. He wanted to shut his eyes and drift off to a deep state of dreaming but after what had happened between he and Abby it wasn't going to happen. He thought about the entire event for the umpteenth time.

_McGee and Abby had managed to keep their hands off of each other the entire ride to McGee's place in Norfolk. When they finally were shut off in the confines of McGee's apartment Abby wrapped her frame around McGee, her lips to his, and legs around his hips. Although startled he grabbed onto her by her ass and carried her the rather short distance to his bed. He placed her down on it and gripped onto her thighs roughly, asserting himself as to show her he was in fact a man. He allowed his hands to go up her skirt, feeling regions he had not dared explored in years. He then looked up into Abby's eyes and smiled down at her when he finds her eyes slightly closed and her mouth dropped open in an O shape. He smirked at this and allowed his hands to travel farther north. He moved them out of her shirt and up her shirt, going farther north until he got to her bare breasts._

"_I knew you were braless." He whispered into her ear softly._

_Abby couldn't help but laugh at this and flipped them over to where she was on top. McGee grew slightly discouraged by this but tried to remain calm whilst Abby Scuito straddled his mid legs. The task became impossible when somehow her skillful hands worked their way inside of the computer geek's pants. Abby found her lover's erection rather quickly and smirked._

"_And, I know you were hard for me." She said in a retaliatory manner._

_McGee gulped and watched as she stroked him._

"_Don't worry," She assured. "I'll take good care of you tonight, Timmy." _

That had to have been the best sex of his entire life, which to be honest, isn't saying much. He was not an experienced man but with Abby, it was some of the best of his life. Just then, he heard Abby moaning tiredly in her sleep. Just then, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her jade green orbs. His blue-grey ones looked directly into hers and he smiled.

"I love you." Abby said.

McGee stared at her in slack-jawed amazement when he heard these words coming from her now makeup-less mouth.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Wow! I, uh, I love you, too."

"I know." She said. "I've known for a long time."

It was sunup when Ziva's eyelids fluttered open to the glorious sun glowing in the room. It created such beauty that it stunned her. She looked over at the prone Italian next to her a shook her head. He looked so tuckered out. He must've not slept well. She decided to leave him be and exited the bedroom in search of food. This time, she didn't care what it was but she just wanted food. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Miriam in there, eating her toasted bagel. She narrowed her eyes at it a moment and went to the fridge.

"Good morning," Miriam greeted.

Ziva only snorted and continued her escapade in the fridge. She grabbed a jar of pickles and opened it. Miriam turned around and watched as Ziva stood there sniffing it.

"Ziva, are you alright? What's the matter?"

"I have not ever been this hungry in my entire life." She said, putting back the pickles.

Ziva then scoured all of the cupboards until she saw that peanut butter. It was perfect; chunky, with a blue lid. She snatched it from its spot and dug through the silverware drawer. She found a large spoon and practically tore the lid off. Ziva looked at the peanut butter and analyzed every nut within the concoction. She allowed the spoon in her hand to go into that peanut butter and just started eating it.

"I see." Miriam said after a few seconds of watching the spectacle. "Is that all you want?"

Ziva nodded while letting out an affirmed hum with the spoon in her mouth.

"Do you want any milk?" She asked, grabbing onto the fridge handle.

Ziva only answered with a shrug as she parked herself onto a barstool by the counter and just ate that peanut butter as if it were something normal to do, and see. Miriam just watched the woman all the while she thought about what she had overheard last night. She didn't want to tell Ziva because she knew that if Tony were to propose he would want it to be a surprise. She just walked over to Ziva and began running her fingers through Ziva's hair. She looked to Miriam and smirked at her. Meanwhile, Gibbs was down in his basement with a coffee and hand sanding tool in the palms of his hands. He took a swig of his coffee and set it down before he went back to sanding a section of wood on his most recent project. When he finished he stepped back and admired the creation.

"All this needs is some paint." He said out loud to himself.

This was no boat. No. In fact, it was something much different. It was a crib. He shook his head in disbelief. He had not made one in years. Indeed, it had been about thirty years since he made one but he knew why he had made this one. He wanted Ziva to have a decent crib for her babies. He sat down on the workbench only two feet away from where he originally was and looked at his work again. Tony and Ziva were sitting down in the front room, getting their shoes on for work, when Ziva had mentioned it.

"So, Miriam…" Ziva started.

"Yeah Ziva," She asked.

"Do you want to live here…for good?" She asked, standing from the couch once she got her sandals on.

"I would love that, Ziva." The ecstatic Miriam replied.

It already felt like she was living with them but now it felt official. Miriam truly did feel accepted into their home and for that she would always love those two.


	43. Two Girls

Chapter Forty-Three: Two Girls

It didn't take a highly trained NCIS investigator to figure out that Ziva David was indeed nervous. Tony looked over at her and watched as her leg tapped rapidly with nervousness. He took a hold of her hand and gripped it tight to somehow reassure her that things would be fine but as they sat in that waiting room she could not be assured of anything.

"Zi, you need to calm down." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"I can't." She said back.

"Why?"

"I am scared." She finally admitted.

Tony's face fell slightly and filled with worry.

"Ziva, baby; why on Earth are you scared?" He asked, turning himself towards her.

"I don't want to say." She said, allowing her head to hang down slightly.

Tony cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him.

"Tell me, Zi." He urged.

"I am afraid that they will find something…wrong, with our babies and that, that it will be my fault." She admitted.

Her outlandish words shocked Tony. He had no idea that she felt this way. He was about to assure her yet his words were halted by a scrub-clad nurse before he even had the chance to speak.

"Ziva." She called.

The woman was relatively tall but no taller than Ziva. She had red curly hair which reminded Tony somewhat of little orphan Annie yet the nurse's hair was much longer and not that red. Tony and Ziva stood up and walked towards the nurse and sure enough her name was in fact Annie; Annie Jameson. She had a wide smile on her face which caused her hazel eyes to sparkle.

"Hello." Annie said. "Allow me to take you back to exam room seven."

She led them back to exam room seven just as she had said. Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand after she got up onto the exam room table.

"How are you two?" Nurse Jameson asked.

"I am good." Ziva said.

"Same here," Tony added.

"That's good. So, how far along are you now, Ms. David?" She asked, flipping through Ziva's charts.

"I am about fifteen, sixteen weeks." Ziva answered promptly.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "So, Dr. Wu will be in rather quickly. Today, I will be assisting her."

"Thank you for that." Tony said, squeezing Ziva's hand gently.

Ziva smirked and looked towards him before squeezing his hand back. Just then the trusty doctor, Zhilan Wu, walked in. She had her black hair pulled back into a sharp bun and she wore a pants suit underneath her crisp white lab coat.

"Hello you two!" She chimed.

Meanwhile an older man with an unshaven face sat upon an old and rickety porch with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The man sure did enjoy his smokes yet his neighbor hated having to smell the putrid odor of it through her window. That afternoon, he sat smoking while she was out at the store. Just then a medium sized blue van pulled into the duplex parking area. The blonde woman got out, a bag of groceries in her hand. She struggled to get out of her car and kicked the door shut.

"Ah, Wilson, please stop with the damn smoking." Emily pleaded.

"It's a free country." He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I have my rights!"

Wilson Montgomery was a man whom of which believed that he had the right to do anything, include being a total asshole. Emily heaved a sigh and shook her head as she stuck the key to her place in the slot. She walked inside while Wilson continued to smoke. Emily walked into her kitchen and set down the bag of groceries. Wilson had finished his cigarette and gone inside his house. Just then, Emily looked towards the direction of the front door at the sound of footfall approaching. Her heart started to race as the footsteps grew louder and closer. She grabbed onto a knife from the holder on the counter and she crouched down, hiding behind that very same counter. She heard the sound of rummaging coming from the living room. Soon, that rummaging ceased and footsteps proceeding to grow closer gradually, almost slowly. This was something she feared. It was never a great neighborhood and she hated living here but she was working minimum wage and she could only afford this. She peaked out over the counter to see a man in all black, his face covered by a hole-filled ski mask. She ducked back down and listened as he rifled through all of the things. She silently prayed that he wouldn't come around to the other side of the counter but her prayers were failed attempts at best. The man came around to the other side of the counter and smiled wickedly when he saw her.

"Well, hello there." He said in a somewhat taunting voice.

Wilson sat in his recliner chair and watched the television. Just then, that very moment, he heard a blood curdling scream.

"And there are your babies." Wu informed as she got the image on the screen.

"Wow!" Ziva said in a low voice. "That's beautiful."

"Yes," Tony agreed.

Zhilan was amazed by the image and when she saw the twins she couldn't help but be momentarily captivated by the fetuses floating around on the screen. She then pushed her feelings aside and focused on her job. She took all of the babies' measurements and then knew what the pair may or may not want to know, the sex of the twins. She knew that the pair was now expecting two daughters. She turned to the pair, a bright smile on her face.

"Would you guys like to know the sex of your twins?" She asked.

Tony watched as Ziva turned to him questioningly. She wanted to know and so did he. They looked to the doctor and nodded.

"Please!" They both said.

"Congrats, you two," She started. "You have two beautiful girls!"


	44. Placing Bets And Asking Questions

Chapter Forty-Four: Placing Bets And Asking Questions

They sat silently in the car that afternoon as they made their way back to Georgetown. Tony looked over at Ziva as they were stopped at a red light. Tony smiled at her and reached over to her. Ziva saw his hand come over and rest on her bump. She smiled and allowed his thumb to move to and fro, caressing the shirt beneath it. When the light turned green, Tony moved his hand back to the steering wheel and drove them.

"Tony, I have a question." Ziva said.

"What's your question?" He asked as he sat up a bit.

Ziva, feeling slightly sheepish, looked down at her lap and then back up at the Italian agent behind the wheel. Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Ziva.

"Zi?" He questioned.

"Should we tell the team that you got me pregnant?" She asked, stunning Tony slightly.

"Um…" He started. "Honestly? I am not sure."

Ziva nodded understandingly and looked away, watching as row after row of autumn time trees passed them. She let out a heavy breath and sat back in her seat, propping her head on her balled hands. Tony looked over at Ziva and could tell she was upset by something. Maybe that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear? What if she needed something more solid, assuring? Sure Ziva was tough, but even she would admit that things were much different now. They had two unborn daughters to think about. Tony knew he had to fix this. He took a hold of her free hand with his and began to stroke it lovingly.

"Why don't we sit the team down sometime either tomorrow or this weekend and I don't know, make dinner or something…so, we can tell them the truth." He offered up, hoping to make her a little bit happier.

Her eyes lit up at the idea and she looked at him. She then realized something.

"Isn't Gibbs the only one who doesn't know?" She asked.

Tony thought about this for a second and nodded. Meanwhile Abby was down in her lab with McGee. She was sitting on her desk while McGee stood in front of her. They had their tongues intertwined as their lips met in sheer passion. Tim held her head still whilst Abby fiddled with the buttons on McGee's work shirt. Eventually they pulled away and began to catch their breaths. The heated moment as they were in the throes of passion was soon cut short by that incessant need for oxygen. They connected their foreheads and looked at each other. With a short laugh McGee backed away from his Gothic girlfriend.

"Maybe I should let you get back to work?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him a moment before she nodded. She stood up and went over to a mirror which was only a few feet away. She fixed her smeared lipstick and straightened her pigtails and white skeleton shirt. She turned to McGee and smirked as she bent down to grab her once discarded lab coat. She put it back on her body and placed her hands nonchalantly on her petite hips. Just then, Gibbs walked in and he didn't look happy. They had cleaned themselves up in the nick of time.

"I want to know something." Gibbs announced; a Caf-POW in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Abby asked, walking towards him.

"Do you know who got Ziva pregnant?" He asked.

"I thought you told her that you didn't want to know?" Abby somewhat deflected.

"That was before when I had no reason to believe that she was breaking any rules." He explained. "I figured it was Ray's but I know that's not true. He had been out of the picture for months and there's no way in hell he got her pregnant."

Abby closely examined the silver haired NCIS agent before her and pursed her lips to the side questioningly.

"Okay, Gibbs, I am going to give you some advice. If you want to know something about someone, go to the source." She informed him, patting his shoulders.

"You know!" He said, wagging his callused finger at her. "You know!"

"Yes, Gibbs, I do. That's because I asked and she told me."

Tony and Ziva arrived back at the apartment complex and when they entered the lobby they saw Logan and Sisal standing at their posts. The doormen closely watched the pair but said nothing as they walked up the stairs. Logan waits until they're out of sight and earshot before turning to Sisal and smirked in a braggart manner. His cockiness and arrogant demeanor vexed Sisal.

"Pay up!" Logan finally exclaimed, holding out his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sisal asked, picking up the broom from the floor before sweeping the rug beside the entrance.

"I told you! I was right!" He bragged further which only made the man more confused.

"What were you right about?" He asked.

"Tony's play toy…she's knocked up!" He said, gesturing towards the stairs.

"You don't think so, do you?" He asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Yes, I do!" He responded; his voice going up a couple of octaves. "Did you see her?"

He sighed and pulled a five dollar bill out from his black trouser pocket. He walked across the lobby and slapped it into Logan's hand in a befuddled yet displeased manner. Upstairs, Tony and Ziva walked into the apartment to the perfect smell of merging Italian and Mediterranean foods. Ziva could smell both penne lasagna and falafels. Ziva and Tony both became overjoyed when they realized Miriam had cooked.

"Miriam! You didn't have to do that!" Tony said, taking off his coat and hanging it over his black crime scene windbreaker.

"Yes, I did. You guys have been busy all day. I decided to treat you to a nice dinner, just the three of us." She said, setting out falafels and penne.

"Thank you!" Ziva exclaimed, walking towards the kitchen.

When Ziva met up with Miriam, the considerably older woman squatted down and placed her hands on her bump.

"How are my babies today?" She asked into her stomach.

"They're fine." Ziva replied for the incapable and unborn twins. "Guess what?"

"Shhh," Miriam hushed. "I'm trying something out."

She snaked her hands beneath Ziva's top and felt the bare flesh of Ziva's rounded abdomen. She pressed them in slightly and the entire apartment fell silent. Miriam then put her lips near Ziva's stomach.

"Hi babies," She chimed. "You there?"

Just then, there was a tiny movement which startled Ziva.

"What was that?" She asked, almost frightened.

"It's alright, child. That was one of those little ones saying hello." She said, looking up at Ziva with sparkling brown eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Miriam replied, standing up as she put down her shirt.

At that very moment there was another strong movement within her, with a second following it.

"Whoa!" Ziva exclaimed in a small voice.

She put her hands on her stomach and looked down at it in sheer shock. She didn't really know how to feel. Tony rushed over and put his hands on her belly and felt the strongest kick that the twin above the other let out. Tony's eyes widened to a degree that he never thought was possible. What he had just felt was beyond miraculous. In fact, it was stupendous beyond any of their comprehension. That night, after Tony and Ziva finished dinner they went to bed and Tony put his hands on her bump and never let go for the entire night.


	45. How Do You Handle It

Chapter Forty-Five: How Do You Handle It

Lying in his arms was something Ziva David cherished. She looked up at Tony who seemed to be deep within sleep. He was completely infatuated by her and for that she truly did feel loved. She reached up and gently caressed his light brown scruffy cheek. His facial hair was barely existent, evident by the fact that he had not shaved in two days. She was glad that her actions had not awakened him. With a huff, she turned around and looked at the full moon in the wide open window. Ziva was baffled at how, despite the fact the moon was so far away, it could appear so close and shine so bright.

"Why does life always have to be so damn complicated?" She asked the open air.

This metaphysical question would never have a definitive answer and Ziva knew this. Sitting up, the pregnant NCIS agent looked around the dark bedroom. It was a place that had become a home to her. A home. This was something Ziva thought she'd never truly have. She figured out a long time ago that there is a huge difference between a house and a home. A home was not a place with four walls and a roof. A home was somewhere you could go to feel never-ending peace and love. These were the emotions she felt while within the confines of Tony's apartment. Then again, a house, even an apartment does not make a home. It is the people that provide you with those emotions. This was how she knew Tony was her true soul mate. She began to roam around aimlessly and went to the bedroom door. She didn't know why it was she couldn't sleep but she realized that that didn't matter. She walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She smirked pleasantly when she saw Miriam asleep on the couch. She seemed at peace which, as Ziva well-understood, was contrary to how she was back in Lebanon. Lebanon, like Israel and most of the Middle East, was not a peaceful land. Ziva looked at the news blaring on the television screen. She had begun to utterly despise the news. Lately it had been filled with hypocrisy bullshit that she had wanted nothing to do with. She walked into the kitchen and saw that it was pristine. Miriam must've cleaned. This was Ziva's assumption. She opened the fridge and began to look around; scavenging for something to eat that would aid her sleep in some way. The light emanating from the refrigerator then proceeded to awaken Miriam. She sat up from the couch she once la on and looked at Ziva.

"Ziva, what are you doing up?" She asked.

Ziva turned around sharply and saw a now awake Miriam.

"Oh, Miriam, did I wake you?"

"Answer the question, dear." She said.

"I cannot sleep." Ziva admitted.

Instead of speaking, the Arab woman got up and went to her. She hugged Ziva in a sympathetic manner.

"It will get easier, honey." She assured. "I promise."

Ziva nodded, tears stinging her eyes as she shut the fridge. Her bottom lip quivered and for some reason Ziva just started to cry. Miriam, knowing all too well what pregnancy was like, pulled Ziva into her arms and held her there in a soothing manner. When Ziva was finally able to pull herself together the two women separated and Ziva wiped her eyes whilst Miriam rubbed Ziva's arms a bit.

"There you go, child." Miriam consoled. "All better?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah?" Miriam questioned.

"Yeah," Ziva repeated.

"Let's get you off to bed, hmm?" She asked, leading her towards the bedroom.

With that Ziva went to bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Tony was having a nightmare. He hadn't had a nightmare since Ziva had been held hostage in Somalia. Tony thrashed around slightly as his mind flashed back to the time she had gone missing.

"_I need to know what you know!" Tony yelled at Ray._

"_You have no idea how high up this goes." Kort said._

_Ziva! Ziva! Ziva! _His brain kept shouting her name again and again. He then shot up from the bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. He saw Ziva asleep beside and his breathing slowed. He listened as Ziva rolled over, letting out a sleep filled groan as her arm plopped onto the mattress. When she didn't feel Tony's warm body she grew concerned. Where was he? Her eyes flew open and she saw Tony sitting up in bed, his back heaving with each breath he took. She sat up and Tony turned to see her. Ziva grew stunned when Tony threw his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh Ziva!" He exclaimed under his breath. "Oh, my God! Oh! My Ziva,"

Ziva's eyes was wide as she gripped onto him.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked.

Yet he did not answer. He continued to hold her as he kissed the spot of her head where she had been hit by Cobb months ago. Ziva pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, holding his head.

"What happened?" She asked, raising her voice as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Tony said. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

Tony pulled her back into her arms and held her there as the sun slowly rose. They were then interrupted by Tony's phone ringing. He grunted and grabbed at it. It was in its usual spot, between the lamp and alarm clock. He answered it to hear Gibbs' voice.

"We got a body in Charlestown. Pick up Ziva, drop her off at base, and get to the scene." Gibbs barked his orders.

"Alright."

And with that he hung up, and looked back at Ziva. He smiled and bent down to kiss her soft and supple neck. This made Ziva smirk as he kissed her tan flesh.

"I love you." He said, pulling away.

Ziva chuckled at this.

"I love you, too." She said.

Ziva sat in her desk, feeling rather bored. She wished Gibbs would let her work a crime scene but lately it felt as though he was punishing her for being pregnant. But, she did in fact know that he was keeping her safe. Just then she saw EJ walk to her desk. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to see the short blonde.

"Ziva, can we talk?" She asked.

Ziva heaved a sigh and leant up onto her desk.

"Sure, why not?" She said, looking up at EJ.

EJ grabbed the chair from her desk and brought it over to Ziva's desk before sitting down and looking at the larger Israeli.

"How did you deal with it?" She asked.

Ziva's eyebrows knitted together. She had no idea what EJ was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked back.

"How did you handle being tortured?"

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated but I COULD NOT think of anything. I was so blocked! Gah! Now that I am back I want to know, should I have Ziva go into the hospital again? Like, I don't know, something happens and she goes to the hospital because I have a few ideas. Well, you know what to do. Click that little button and do what you do best….REVIEW! If I get up to 100 reviews I'll be CRAZY happy! **


	46. PLEASE HELP SAMMY JO

PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP!

I AM FACING SOME SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK AND I AM IN NEED OF YOUR HELP!

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEEEEAAAASSSSSE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW!

I AM OPEN TO ANY AND ALL IDEAS AND WILL TAKE THEM ALL INTO CONSIDERATION!

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH,

SAMMY JO


	47. A Nice Chat

A/N: THANK YOU NCISexy SO MUCH! You have officially rid me of the block I had with this story.

Chapter 46: A "Nice" Chat

Ziva's head snapped up, "How do you know about that?"

EJ shrugged her shoulders and non-chalantly answered, "Tony told me."

Ziva did not answer EJ's intrusive questions. She did not even say a word as she stood from her chair and rushed off in search of Tony.

EJ just chuckled and under her breath said, "Touchy" as she walked back to her own desk to finish a report.

Ziva was furious. Why on Earth would Tony tell EJ of all people about her being tortured? When did he tell her that? Her mind was spinning as she went on this rampage. When she sees Tony she wants to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shouted.

Tony was surprised to say the least as two other people in that very same break room looked at them.

"Ziva…" Tony started.

"Why did you tell EJ about Somalia?"

Tony's face softened when he heard these words.

"Ziva, look at me." He said, cupping her chin in his hand. "I am sorry. She asked about it, for the record."

"Oh, what? So, you think I am…interrogating you now? Is that it?" She shouted, the people in the room slowly slinking out.

Tony then grabbed onto her by her hips and pulled her into his arms before finally allowing his lips to collide with hers. Stunned, she melted into him. Ziva seemed to calm down after that, feeling the love he felt through his lips.

"I love you." Ziva heard Tony whisper. "And I hope to God that you are NOT mad at me. I love you too much for you to be mad at me."

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle at his words. She rested her hands on his pectorals, feeling his muscles beneath his cotton t-shirt.

"I am not mad anymore. I…I blew up, so to speak. I didn't mean too." She told him apologetically.

"It's fine, baby. Look, why don't you and I go found EJ, and we can all have a good talk." Tony suggested, running a hand through her brunette locks.

"A heart to heart, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Tony said with a nod and smile.

He pecked her cheek and released her before taking her hand in his. They walked from the room down to the bull pen where EJ remained.

"We need to talk." Tony told her in his stern masculine voice.

"Look, you told me about it. Okay? I was just asking her." EJ defended. "Besides, she was being awfully moody about it."

"I think she has every right considering the hell he and his men put her through." Tony said; anger clear on his face. "Now stop being such a bitch and get over yourself!"

EJ's eyes went wide and so did Ziva's. Both women were surprised at Tony's words.

"Tony," Ziva said, putting a hand on his arm. "You do not have to yell at her."

"Ziva, you don't deserve this…" He said, gesturing towards her.

"I just wanted advice!" EJ shouted.

Tony and Ziva's heads whipped around, shock painted on them.

"What?" Ziva asked, stepping towards her.

EJ looked down at Ziva's bump and smirked sorrowfully.

"Are you…do you mean about what Cobb did?"She asked.

Nodding, EJ allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek. Ziva turned to Tony, who had been watching the women closely.

"Tony, can you give us a minute?" Ziva requested.

Tony nodded, understanding what was going on. He walked away, giving the women privacy.

"I can imagine what I went through was nothing compared to what happened to you." EJ started, sitting back down.

Ziva didn't say anything. She had nothing to say.

"Tony did not tell me much," EJ assured. "If that's any consolation,"

Ziva nodded.

"It is…" She spoke. "A bit."

"Good."

"Do you want to know what happened…" She started. "To me?"

"You do not have to tell me." EJ said, lifting her hand and waving it in rejection.

"Somehow I feel as though that's not true." Ziva said. "I will tell you."

EJ looked at Ziva intensely as she began to tell the entire story.

"I…I did not mean to live through it." Ziva started.

_Ziva sat tied to a wooden chair, her arms and legs immobile. It was late, darkness swarming over her. She shivered, feeling cold encase her entire body…her naked body. Ziva bit on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from crying. She had been trained to withstand torture and for the last two weeks she had been, but that day's events had finally managed to crack her resolve. She swallowed, dryness overwhelming her throat. She had not drunk anything all day. They had deprived her of that. She shut her eyes tightly, in the hopes of preventing a flashback. This had little to know effect, for her mind flashed back to the rape. Saleem had come in and he had brought two of his men. They were big, powerful, sadistic men and Ziva knew this. She vowed she would never be taken alive yet here she was. Within the cortices of her mind, she relived the rapes. She could feel them inside her. She could feel their fists pounding her face. She allowed her head to hang low, looking at the sand. She watched as the pure tan color of sand turned more crimson with each drop of blood which fell from her face. It was then when she realized she may never make it out alive._

EJ sat there in stunned silence as Ziva talked. She watched as Ziva allowed a few tears to trickle down her cheek yet Ziva didn't stop talking. She recounted every rape, the water boarding, the whipping, cutting, hitting, slapping, everything. EJ covered her own mouth with her hand and shook her head as Ziva spoke.

"It's okay, Ziva." EJ finally said, putting her hand up. "You do not need to tell me everything."

Ziva nodded shakily and looked at EJ. Ziva shook her head.

"It makes me wonder how I made it this long." Ziva spoke. "It's been two years."

"You have people that love and care for you." EJ pointed out. "That's what kept you going."

"So," Ziva said. "What keeps you going?"

EJ shrugged.

"Coffee?" EJ said.

Ziva couldn't help but snicker at this. She pushed EJ's shoulder playfully.

"Seriously," Ziva said.

"To be honest, working does keep my mind off of it." EJ said, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"Good." Ziva said. "That is very good."

"So," EJ said, hoping to change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good." She replied honestly, catching the segway. "The babies move a little bit."

"Aw." EJ replied.

"It's not often. What is the saying?" She asked. "Once in a blue lagoon, yes?"

"Moon," EJ corrected.

"Oh," Ziva said with a slight laugh. "To think, I have been here for almost eight years and I am still messing up my English."

EJ smiled at this. She found that comment rather amusing. Just then Tony walked into the room, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey ladies." Tony greeted, stopping only when he was right behind Ziva.

He bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She let out a content sigh and shut her eyes, feeling Tony's lips lingering there. When he finally separated from her Ziva turned around to look at him.

"When do you want to go home, honey?" Tony asked, running a hand through her hair.

She purred satisfactorily at this and shrugged.

"I do not care." She said, forgetting to assimilate.

"Okay then, Miss David." He said. "How about now?"

"That's okay." She said, standing up. "Is it alright if I go?"

EJ nodded approvingly and Ziva grabbed her bag.

"Thank you." EJ mouthed.

Ziva nodded but once and allowed Tony to lead her to the elevator.

"So," Tony started. "Did you ladies have a nice chat?"

"You could say that."


	48. In The Hospital Again

Chapter Forty-Eight: In The Hospital...Again

She laid on the couch that night, her hands resting on top of her bump. She turned her head towards the television and focused back onto the movie which played. Tony came back in with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Hey sweetie," He greeted, sitting down on the unoccupied section of couch.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "Ooh! Popcorn!"

"Yep." He replied, sitting up.

She got a little dizzy but that soon passed and she grabbed a handful of the buttery substance lying in the bowl. She snuggled up to Tony and stuffed her face as the film Quantum of Solace played. She smiled up to Tony as the opening credits played. She rested her head on Tony's shoulder and watched as James Bond came onto the screen. Time passed and words grew jumbled and sight became blurred. Soon, Ziva found her eyes drooping and eventually closing. She fell asleep. Tony hadn't noticed until he heard the faint sound of her adorable snore. He had be going on and on about Daniel Craig and apparently it had bored her. Tony shook his head, a smile coming to his unshaven face. He could only hold her in his arms as she snoozed. He found her to be incredibly adorable, even more so pregnant. He kissed the top of her head lightly and looked back at to the television screen. When the movie finished he had grown tired too. He gather Ziva up in his arms and gingerly carried her to the bedroom. When he placed her down on the bed, Ziva moaned in her sleep.

"Tony?" She asked, starting to stir.

"Shhh," He hushed. "Just go back to sleep."

She smiled as he caressed her soft hair gently. He was sitting beside her on the bed. Bending down, Tony placed a kiss on her forehead. Ziva sighed at the feel of his lips and curled up to the pillow nearest her. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the half-asleep Israeli's antics. Tony stood up and took off his t-shirt, tossing it away before climbing into bed with her.

"Come here, baby." He requested, brushing her hair with his fingers.

She turned around, curling up into him. She buried her face into his forest of chest hair and wrapped a leg around his. With that, the pair fell asleep. It seemed as if it had only been a couple hours before Ziva began becoming agitated. She began tossing around in her sleep until she woke up, sweat drenching her. She had not had a nightmare, she was just…uncomfortable. She sat up and looked around the darkened room. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the light, Ziva squinted her eyes against the bright lights until her corneas adjusted. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling sicker than she had in a really long time. She didn't want to wake up Tony with her problems so she shut the door before kneeling down to the toilet. Vomiting was never a pleasant experience and this had become more so during the pregnancy. She must have been vomiting for ten whole minutes before stopping. She caught her breath, her head spinning. She held onto the toilet and didn't dare let go. An hour later Tony awoke to the sound of a thud coming from the bathroom. He shot up in the bed, growing frantic when Ziva was not beside him. He ran to the bathroom to find her on the floor, her body sprawled out.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed.

He kneeled down to her and put his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. It was low, almost dangerously low.

"Ziva, Ziva, come on…wake up." He urged in a panicked voice. "Please."

Tony stood and ran to find his cell phone which was on the nightstand.

"Miriam!" Tony yelled, grabbing his phone.

"What Tony?" She asked, rushing to Tony.

"Go to the bathroom, stay with Ziva." He commanded.

"Okay."

She ran in there and kneeled next to Ziva. Ziva's eyes fluttered opened to see Miriam.

"Miriam?" She asked.

"Na'am habibi," She replied. "I'm here."

"Tony," She said.

"He's calling 9-1-1." She said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Ziva, you fell." Tony said, coming into the room, pausing to speak to the 9-1-1 operator. "Yes, please hurry."

Later at the hospital, Ziva lay in the bed, feeling tired and scared at the same time. The doctor walked in, a smile on her face. It was Dr. Zhilan Wu.

"Hello; well, it appears the twins are okay as of the moment. It's lucky you didn't land on your stomach. We're going to keep you here for twenty-four hours, just to make sure everything is okay." Wu informed. "In the meantime, just rest and try not to be too worried."

She smiled and left to tend to other patients. Miriam smiled down to Ziva and stroked her hair soothingly. Tony stood by the window, looking out. Ziva sat up and narrowed her eyes at him. What was he thinking about? What was going through his head? Tony turned around and walked over to her.

"Tony?" She asked, watching him as he sat down on the bed.

He didn't speak as he took a hold of her hand and kissed her rounded abdomen.

"I'm glad you're okay." Tony said quietly to Ziva when he came back up. He nodded, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Me too, Tony." Ziva said, sitting up more. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Tony said in a snide voice. "I just almost lost my girls, that's all." Ziva could tell from his tone of voice that he wasn't happy.

"Tony, please…calm down." Ziva replied.

"Calm down? Why the hell didn't you wake me up? Huh?" He said, standing up.

"ANTHONY!" Miriam barked. "You are not helping anything by getting mad at her! Stop!"

Tony instantly quieted and Ziva started to silently cry. Just then, something happened that none of them expected.

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry I have not updated in a while and I feel TERRIBLE. I've just been working through a lot of shit and I hope you'll understand. I also know that this was a bit of a short chapter, kind of nonsensical but I'm sure that as time goes it'll make more sense. Please review and thanks to….**

**Sicily Alexandra, TIVAforthewin, Kimf, Robern, MoRack1122, Ziva Marie Ann, and all of my other dedicated readers.**

**Also, thanks to Alli for the "kick in the butt" I needed to update. :)**

I love you guys!


End file.
